It's All On Facebook
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: The story of Glee through conversation on Facebook. between all of New Directions and The Warblers.
1. Before Dalton

_Hii! _

_Basically, I read this story that was based in Facebook and well i Had so much fun reading it that I thought I would give my own one a shot! It may be a little long but it's only because I got carried away with it! But also because I feel this is how some of the conversations on facebook would have gone down :)_

_I hope you enjoy this unusual little story :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not ow Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>It's all On Facebook..<strong>

**Before Dalton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Great! Now that jock has ruined my damn Marc Jacob's coat! Isn't he content on just ruining my life? Now he has to ruin my clothes too!

**Mercedes Jones:** Aww I'm sorry. What did he do now?

**Noah Puckerman:** Dude it's just a coat!

**Kurt Hummel:** You don't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It's so hard because people don't really care and they really don't understand.

**Mercedes Jones:** It will get better Sweetie I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> If you don't want my help fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, this wasn't how I expected today to turn out. I can honestly say, for the first time in a very long time that I've had a good day.

**Mercedes Jones** and **8** others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>to** Kurt Hummel: **Kurt, Please tell me all these things I've heard about you going to Dalton aren't true.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Blaine Anderson** are now friends.

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** There's my answer! How could you do this to us Kurt! You are fraternising with the enemy!

**Mercedes Jones:** Back off my boy Rachel! Plus what do you call you and Jesse last year?

**Rachel Berry:** I resent that -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Rach! Blaine and I are just friends. We don't even talk about Glee club!

**Blaine Anderson:** Hi! I'm Blaine :)

**Rachel Berry:** SPY!

**Kurt Hummel:** RACHEL!

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm... What have I just walked into?

**Rachel Berry:** If you are just using Kurt to spy on us it won't get you anywhere Blaine WARBLER!

**Blaine Anderson:** Blaine Warbler? Oh okay! So this must be that over achieving girl with an annoying personality and horrible fashion sense?

**Rachel Berry:** Hey!

**Kurt Hummel:** Nailed it in one Blaine.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh yeah! First stage commitment!

**Blaine Anderson:** Shut it Wes -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, that backfired but at least I got to have a nice lunch with one **Blaine Anderson**!

**Mercedes Jones, David Stuart** and **2 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sorry we didn't get anywhere. But lunch we should definitely do again! My treat ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** It's okay. I honestly don't mind. We should. No Blaine! You paid today! Next time I'm paying ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** As long as you're okay. Yeah so! Today was my treat and so, that means our next lunch is my treat too!

**Kurt Hummel:** I do not understand or approve of your logic.

**Blaine Anderson:** You love it! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I really don't.

**Kurt Hummel:** ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** I knew it!

**Kurt Hummel:** You don't know anything ;)

**Tina** **Cohen-Chang: **You two are so cute don't get me wrong, but you're clogging up my notifications!

**Mercedes Jones:** Aww look at you two! It's so adorable!

**Kurt Hummel:** Cedes -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Sometimes I just wish life could be easy..

R**achel Berry** and **Mercedes Jones** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Courage

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to** Kurt Hummel:** I hope you all have an amazing time tonight! And wish the happy couple Congratulations from me! You Still up for coffee tomorrow?

**Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson** and **6** Others like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** I will pass it on don't you worry! Of course Coffee is still on tomorrow! I've gotta go now but I'll text you.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> IT'S A GLEE WEDDING!

**Finn Hudson,** **Rachel Berry** and **16 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** It's a beautiful night

**Artie Abrhams:** We're looking for something fun to do

**Mike Chan:** Hey baby,

**Sam Evans:** I Think I wanna Marry you!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** YAY! Quinn Sam wants to Marry You! EEK!

**Quinn Fabrey:** That's not.. It's the song Brittany.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Oh.. :( that's really sad. Why don't you want to marry her Sam?

**Sam Evans:** I never said that, I want to marry her!

**Sam Evans:** I mean I would marry her, years down the line..

**Quinn Fabrey:** Aww That's sweet Sam.

**Blaine Anderson:** Hope you all have a good night! I can't wait to see pictures ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** No chance Blaine. No Chance.

**Santana Lopez:** ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Finn Hudson:** Thank you Finn. It means a lot.

**Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson** and 8 **Others** like this.

**Finn Husdon:** No problem dude, any time. Remember that.

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't call me dude! -_- But I will Thank you.

**Noah Puckerman:** Dude i knew it! I always knew you were gay.

**Finn Hudsond:** Dude!

**Rachel Berry:** Shut It PUCKERMAN!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh he is definitely not gay. Trust me. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Finn Hudson:** Nothing Rachel.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** ...

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Lopez<strong> tagged a picture of **Kurt Hummel** and **Finn Hudson.**

'Brothers from another mother'

**Finn hudson, Blaine Anderson** and **10 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson: **We look like Movie stars or something! 'The names Hudson, Finn Hudson. And this, this is Kurt Hummel.'

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow you do look like Movie stars! You never told me how good you look in a tux Kurt! ;) Finn Hudson and his trusty sidekick Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel:** SANTANA! What did I say! I specifically said DON'T upload any pictures of me! And if you had to to not tag me in them! So what do you go and do! Satan.

**Blaine Anderson:** Why? There's nothing wrong with it. You look handsome. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** *blushes* Thank you.. I bet you look handsome in one too.

**Wes Thomas:** Wow Blaine. Be any more obvious why don't you?

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww did I make you blush? And maybe so, But I could never look as handsome as you. ;) What now Wes?

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Santana Lopez:** Look Lady face, lover boy here wanted a picture of you in a tux so I gave him one. You'll thank me later ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I highly doubt that -_-

**Santana Lopez:** Oh come on! You love the fact that, What's he called is complimenting you! Don't even try to deny it. We all know. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** My name is right there Santana. -_- Know what?

**Kurt Hummel:** Nothing. Santana is just being her usual devil self.

**Santana Lopez:** Straight up Bitch ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Aww Finn you look lovely. You too Kurt :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Is having a nice girly night with **Rachel Berry** and **Kurt Hummel**!

**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel** and **5 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah we are! It's nice just chatting in our pj's and talking about boys.

**Kurt Hummel:** I feel like we haven't done this in forever..

**Finn Hudson:** Boys? Why are you talking about boys? You don't need to talk about boys.

**Mercedes Jones:** Calm down Frankenteen. All is good. We're not talking about you.

**Finn Hudson:** I don't actually know if that is a good thing or not. "/

**Blaine Hudson:** I hope you're talking about me ;)

**Mercedes Jones:** No! Of Course Not! Why Would We Talk About You! ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh my, Really? Are you actually talking about me?

**Rachel Berry:** Of course we are talking about you Blaine Warbler!

**Blaine Anderson:** You know, I have a last name. It's right there.

**Rachel Berry:** Warbler is fine with me.

**Kurt Hummel:** I leave for five minutes and this is what happens! I can't believe you told Blaine we were talking about him!

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww I think it's cute. I talk about you too.

**Kurt Hummel:** Really?

**David Stuart:** Really.

**Wes Thomas:** Non stop.

**David Stuart:** 'Kurt is such an amazing person.'

**Wes Thomas:** 'Kurt has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.'

**David Stuart:** 'He has the most adorable smile In the world.. I can't stop thinking about it..'

**Wes Thomas: **'Did you see him in those skinnies?'

**Blaine Anderson:** STOP!

**Rachel Berry:** Aww that's so sweet! But you are the enemy. "/

**Kurt Hummel:** *blush*

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart.**

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas **and** 1 Other **likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** Are you being serious? You are befriending the enemy!

**Rachel Berry:** Oh wait I get it! Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Great idea Kurt! I approve!

**Wes Thomas:** How do you know you aren't the enemy? ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Because we are his best friends and he has known us longer.

**David Stuart:** That means nothing ;P

**Rachel Berry:** Hmph! We are more imprtant then you. End of.

**Wes Thomas:** Really?

**Rachel Berry:** Yes Really. What would make you think otherwise!

**David Stuart:** We have Blaine ;)

**Rache Berry:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Come on guys! Really? Sorry about Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee Rachel. Just ignore them! I do.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh don't worry Blaine Warbler. I intend to ignore them.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine Warbler? Is that some kind of nickname?

**Blaine Anderson:** Anderson! Blaine Anderson! - It's right there!

**Rachel Berry:** I know it is! I can read you know!

**Blaine Anderson:** Then why don't you use my last name!

**Rachel Berry:** Because I call you Warbler.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, but it's not my last name.

**Wes Thomas:** I think it's kinda awesome. Rachel, does that mean I'm Wes Warbler?

**David Stuart:** Yeah! And That I'm David Warbler!

**Rachel Berry:** No but that's what I am calling you. In my books you don't have a last name. You are the enemy. Hence Warbler.

**Blaine Anderson:** That makes no sense what so ever.

**Wes Thomas:** Rachel!

**Rachel Berry:** Yes it does. You are not my friend, but my enemy. You are my competition hence we can only be on a first name basis.

**David Stuart:** Rachel!

**Blaine Anderson:** What? Your logic confuses me. Why can't we be friends just because we are each others competition?

**Wes Thomas:** RACHEL!

**Rachel Berry:** It makes perfect sense. You are just not smart enough to see it!

**Wes Thomas:** RAAACCCCCHHHHEEEELLLL!

**Blaine Anderson:** What? That seriously makes no sense. Answer him please Rachel New Directions!

**Rachel Berry:** No, I am ignoring him. -_- cute.

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys! Stop! The notifications are insane! Blaine please ignore Rachel and Rachel ignore tweedle dum and tweedle dee. -_- You guys are insane.

**Blaine Anderson:** Your friends Kurt..

**Kurt Hummel:** Trust me. I know..

**David Stuart:** RACHEL!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Hey! I've just got two tickets to the only Wicked screening! Wanna come with? ;)

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and **2 Others** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Are you being serious! I would love to come! I can't believe you got tickets! I can't believe you asked me!

**Blaine Anderson:** Of course I'd ask you!

**Wes Thomas:** Wow. A musical? That sounds like such an amazing date!

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt! He is the enemy! Next you will be practicing our set list with him!

**Wes Thomas:** RACHEL! Stop being so sassy and so damn frustrating! Your overachieveer-ness isn't appreciated here so move along.. *motions hands in shooing manner*

**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman** and **6** Others like this.

**Rachel Berry:** :O How Dare you! Finn!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** I am actually starting to kind of like these Dalton boys!

**Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart** like this.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Are you guys dolphins too?

**Santana Lopez**: Hey guys fancy meeting up anytime soon? My place is free on Fridays ;)

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys? Are you being serious?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Hey look! It's Kurt's dolphin! Hi!

**David Stuart:** Time, Date and Address ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** David! Satan! You back off and leave these boys alone! They BOTH have GIRLFRIENDS.

**Santana Lopez:** Too bad. Maybe next time ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt's dolphin? Should I even ask?

**Mike Chang:** No, I wouldn't if I was you.

**Blaine Anderson:** Right. Okay. Kurt I'll pick you up! I'll text you time and date now! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I can't do this any more.

**Blaine Anderson:** What's up? I'm looking for my phone. I'll ring you when I find it. Courage.

**Mercedes jones:** ?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I don't know what to do anymore. I love you all so much but I don't feel safe anymore.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** Can we meet for coffee?

**Blaine Anderson:** Of Course. Lima Bean? Usual time? I'll be there.

**Mercedes Jones:** Are you okay?

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay thank you. See you then.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt? Where are you? Why haven't you been at school? I hope you are okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Hey Fashionesta! Why haven't you been at school the past few days? And you aren't replying to any of my texts. Are you okay? Whats up?

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Dude what has that jock done to you now?

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt? My mum says you're not very well or something? What's up? What has Karofsky done to you now dude?

Finn Hudson: Sorry about the 'dude'

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>to** Kurt Hummel: **Courage. Everything will be okay I promise. Things will get better. I will will always be here for you.

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones **and** 2 Others **like this.

**Mercedes Jones:** Me too.

**Quinn Fabrey, Finn Hudson** and **10 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** So will David and I. We'll always have your back Kurt.

**David Stuart **and** Blaine Anderson** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> now attends **Dalton Academy for Boys.**

**Mercedes Jones: ***Dislike* I can't believe you left.

**Finn Hudson:** We could have protected you.

**Noah Puckerman:** Karofsky will pay for this!

**Quinn Fabrey: **:(

**Brittany S. Pierce: **What? No more dolphin :(

**Rachel Berry:** I can't believe you left..

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry guys, I just didn't feel safe anymore.

**Blaine Anderson:** I am so sorry it came to this, but you will be safe here Kurt. I promise.

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah you will! We won't let anything happen to you.

**Mercedes Jones:** You boys better look after my man or else!

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**David Stuart:** We promise.

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry** and **12 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><em>Okay well I think i shall end it here as it does go on for a while! Basically this was just me messing around and having a laugh! <em>

_If you think it was rubbish, let me know._

_If you think it was okay, let me know._

_Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble! I Love you all!_

_Kaylee xx_


	2. Transferring to Dalton

_Well, here is the second lot of Facebook drabble! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_I wasn't going to continue with this but then I thought, i had fun writing it so why not? :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>It's All On Facebook.<strong>

**Transferring to Dalton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I can't believe it. It's a Thursday and I am not at school. I can't believe I start Dalton on Monday..

**Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm sorry.

**Mercedes Jones:** Then don't go.

**Wes Thomas:** It's whats best for him Mercedes..

**Mercedes Jones:** ... *sigh* I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> To dorm or not to dorm? That is the question.

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson** and **2 others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Dorm Dorm Dorm.

**David Stuart:** Yeah Kurt, come and dorm with us! It's so much fun!

**Blaine Anderson:** I would love it if you stayed in the dorms. I have a spare bed in my room if you wanted? Or there is a room up the hall that's free. :) But you do what's best for you Kurt. Okay?

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah?

**David Stuart:** You just practically offered Kurt the opportunity to move in with you..

**Blaine Anderson:** No I di-. Well i didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I had a spare bed!

**Wes Thomas:** Really Blaine? -_- Really?

**Blaine Anderson:** YES!

**Mercedes Jones:** If you dorm we won't be able to see you as often. :(

**Finn Hudson:** Does this mean I would get your room?

**Rachel Berry:** FINN! Sorry about him Kurt. Do what's best for you okay Kurt. You're the only one who can make this decision.

**David Stuart:** Dorm. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Dorm :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Listen to what your heart and brain says Kurt. And I was only offering the spare bed in my room. Of course you wouldn't have to take me up on the offer. It was a mere suggestion. Just so that you would know that if You did dorm, You're not alone.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you every one for your thoughts. Mercedes, I am so sorry. Finn! Of course you don't get my room if I dorm! My room will be left as a shrine until I return at weekends. Thank you Blaine. :)

**Mercedes Jones:** Sorry? Does that mean you're staying in the dorms? Only weekends? :(

**Wes Stuart:** He's moving in! Kurt is moving in! BLAINE KURT IS MOVING IN! Better stop listening to Teenage Dream now ;)

**David Stuart:** OH YEAH!

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys, he never actually said he was moving in. Just let him think guys, please? And Wes! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is rooming at Dalton.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **1 Other** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** YEAH!

**David Stuart:** Are you actually?

**Blaine Anderson:** Are you sure about this Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes. :) I am very sure. Thank you.

**Wes Thomas:** KURT IS ROOMING AT DALTON! :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Well if you're sure. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ROOMING AT DALTON :D What room are you in? Did you specify?

**Kurt Hummel:** I know! Me either! I am actually really excited!

**Mercedes Jones:** :(

**David Stuart:** Aha Blaine you are seriously going to have to stop listening to Teenage Dream on repeat now! ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Shut it David! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Cedes don't be like that. :( Please? Ummm I am in room.. 16B..

**Wes Stuart:** OH MY GOD! YAY! :D

**David Thomas:** OMG this is going to be so interesting! I can't wait until you move in! When do you move in!

**Blaine Anderson:** 16B..?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah. Why? What's wrong with 16B? They said I had a room mate but didn't tell me who.. Is he evil? Should I worry? "/

**Wes Stuart:** He's not evil. But you should worry ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** .. They never told me I was getting a room mate.. ;)

**David Thomas:** OH YEAH! ;D

**Kurt Hummel:** Wait. WHAT! YOU'RE MY ROOM MATE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

**Wes Thomas:** KURT AND BLAINE ARE ROOM MATES!

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT WE ARE ROOM MATES!

**David Thomas:** Now, Now that you guys are sharing a room and everything can you just remember to keep it down at night? Some of us will need to get up in the morning.

**Wes Thomas:** Aha good one David!

**Blaine Anderson:** WES!

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt hummel: <strong>It's so hard deciding what I should and shouldnt take! How can I chose some clothes over the other! It's just wrong!

**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones** and 4 Others like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Your room a waits you your highness ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Seriously Blaine, how do I chose? It's so hard!

**Blaine Anderson:** How about you bring half with you now, and in a few weeks take them back and bring the other half up with you? That way none get left behind for too long.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine Anderson you are a genius. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** I do try.

**Wes Thomas:** Really hard ;D

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes! Really? Was there any need for that?

**David Stuart**: I thought so.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks Blaine :)

**Blaine Anderson:** No worries! Space has been made for you here, you've even got your own walk in wardrobe!

**Kurt Hummel:** I have my own walk in wardrobe!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah you do! Oh and the bed has been changed and everything so you don't need to do it when you get here :)

**Wes Thomas:** Oh look! Blaine's waiting on you hand and foot Kurt! Making sure your rooms prepared! Aren't you lucky? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut it Wes! Thank you Blaine! They said I could move in Saturday! So I shall becoming up tomorrow! I am actually so excited!

**Blaine Anderson:** Me too! I've never had a room mate! Let alone one thats going to be as fabulous as you! ;D

**Kurt Hummel:** Obviously not ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It's kind of sad seeing half of my life packed up in boxes..

**Wes Thomas:** I thought that, but it gets easier.

**David Stuart:** Yeah, it will get better! We have too much fun for it not to!

**Blaine Anderson:** Courage.

**Wes Thomas:** Courage?

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Goodbye Dinner with all of The New Directions at Breadstix. Gosh I am going to miss you guys so much.

**Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry** and **13 Others** like this.

**Noah Puckerman:** Was a great night Dude! Did you see Santana and that waiter! Awesome move girl getting us free refills! ;)

**Santana Lopez:** I totally nailed it! He was totally gross though.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** I didn't see you with a Hammer..

**Rachel Berry:** This isn't Goodbye Kurt. We'll makes plans to do this at least once a month!

**Quinn Fabrey: **Definitely!

**Mercedes Jones:** It was a good night.

**Finn Hudson:** Did you see how many breadstix Sam got in his mouth! WOAH!

**Sam Evans:** New Record! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you all for an amazing night out. I shall miss you all so much. Some more then others ;) Thank you, I will miss you and I do love you all.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** We will all miss you so much Kurt!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> The Car is packed. Now ready to make the long drive to Dalton. I can't believe this is it. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** It will get better Kurt. I promise you. It will. Courage :) You'll fit right in.

* * *

><p><strong>Merecedes Jones<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** I will miss you hot stuff. But you do what you gotta do. Sorry about being off with you this week. I'll just miss you thats all.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> tagged you in a post.

**Blaine Anderson:** Is so excited! The one and only **Kurt Hummel** has just moved all of his stuff in and is now jumping up and down at the site of his walk in wardrobe! So adorable!

**Wes Thomas, Thad Gordon** and **4 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Adorable huh? ;)

**Thad Gordon:** Oh! I can't believe I forgot he was moving in today! I can't wait to meet him!

**David Stuart:** Thad How could you forget? Blaine has been going on about it non stop since last week!

**Thad Gordon:** It must have slipped my mind, what with Katy Perry's Teenage Dream lyrics stuck in my head ;)

**Wes Thomas:** It would make sense considering it's always blaring from his room. You do live opposite, so yeah, excuse accepted ;)

**Steven Harding:** Guys, should you really be talking about Blaine like this when he and Kurt can see it?

**Jeff Harding:** YES! I finally get to meet the guy you are always talking about Blaine! So Excited!

**David Stuart:** Of course we should! Plus they're too busy learning the size of Kurt's walk in wardrobe ;)

**Jack Smith:** Wait, is this Blaine's boyfriend?

**Wes Thomas:** LOL

**David Stuart:** That is a brilliant question Jack! Let's wait for him to answer shall we!

**Jack Smith:** I'm being serious. It is isn't it? The one he's always talking about? The one he always goes out on coffee dates with?

**Thad Gordon:** It is the one he is always talking about and going out to coffee with, yes.

**Jack Smith:** So it is his boyfriend. Cool! I can't wait to meet him!

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys! Are you trying to embarrass me! You see how Kurt's name is highlighted in this post, yeah? That means he is tagged in it and can see ALL of these comments! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** We know..

**Blaine Anderson:** And as for all of your comments, I do not talk about him all the time at all! He is not my boyfriend Jack. He is my best friend and we go out for coffee not on coffee dates! Okay! And Teenage Dream is a good song! I don't know what your problem is! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Come on guys? You are honestly trying to embarrass Blaine in front of me? That's just mean.

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Has now completely moved into my dorm room at Dalton with my new room mate **Blaine Anderson**. This is it. It's time for a fresh start. I can't wait.

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson** and **13 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** And it looks amazing!

**Rachel Berry:** I'm glad you've settled in. I will miss you so much Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** I will miss you too Rachel. So much.

**Wes Thomas:** As you guys have the biggest dorm and TV we are all coming over in an hour!

**Blaine Anderson:** What? None of you guys are coming over tonight! Kurt needs to settle in first, he doesn't need to be scared away before he even spends one night here!

**Thad Gordon:** Oh Come one Blaine! Don't keep Kurt to yourself, share. ;)

**David Stuart:** We're coming over end of Blaine. I think most of the Warblers are coming so be prepared.

**Jack Smith:** Kurt? I would hide your breakables, we can be a bit, intense :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine already gave me the heads up Jack but thanks :) But if you guys touch ANY of clothes, it will be the last thing you ever do. Okay!

**Wes Thomas:** Wow. Even through Facebook I'm scared :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I have the power to do that.

**David Stuart:** :'(

**Blaine Anderson:** I'll set the place up. I guess Kurt better learn the routine anyway.

**Thad Gordon:** Aww, is Blaine sad that he doesn't get a night alone with Kurt. Aww poor blainey ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **SHUT IT THAD -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Routine?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, I'll show you. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Wil you now ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Get a room!

**David Stuart:** Get a room!

**Jack Smith:** And you say these two aren't boyfriends! Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Jack Smith, Thad Gordon** and **8 Others**.

**Mercedes Jones, Wes Thomas** and **9 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** It's good to know you're making friends Dude! Remember if any of them give you any hassle you text me. Kay?

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry** and **6 Others** like this.

**Noah Puckerman:** Yeah if they do will come down there and Pummel their asses!

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you for your concern guys but everything is okay. These guys are great and so much fun.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, they friended you on Facebook? You are definitely one of us now Kurt! There is no escaping now. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Wow. That was an extremely eventful evening.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **5 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

**David Stuart:** It was one of the best nights ever!

**Kurt Hummel:** I can't believe what you did with my pillow Wes! That was just ridiculous.

**David Stuart:** Ridiculous? More like Hilarious!

**Kurt Hummel:** And my poor shoe..

**Wes Thomas:** Oh I can't believe Jeff did that! It was hilarious!

**Kurt Hummel:** I am scared for life.

**Blaine Anderson:** I told you they shouldn't have come over. Did you listen? No. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** You were right. I'll listen to you in the future. I promise :)

**Wes Thomas:** What are you both doing on here?

**Kurt Hummel:** What do you mean?

**David Stuart:** You are both in the same room for the first time, spending the night. TOGETHER for the first time and you are both on Facebook. Don't you have better things to do? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah, like sharing beds ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** That was low you guys! Plus we are doing something other then Facebook. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**Kurt Hummel:** That's for us to know.. It's fun though right Blaine. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** It is indeed ;)

**David Stuart:** WHAT!

**Kurt Hummel:** Night ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Night all ;)

**Wes Thomas:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What is happening!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Has spent the day with **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart** as they took me on a private tour of Dalton. What an amazing building this is.

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry** and **8 Others** like this.

**Jeff Harding:** It is an amazing building! But wait until you see Blaine's dorm room. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Wes Thomas:** Jeff?

**Jeff Harding:** yeah?

**David Stuart:** Kurt sleeps in Blaine's dorm room..

**Jeff Harding:** Already? OH I am so happy for you Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Jeff, but Kurt is just my room mate..

**Jeff Harding:** Oh. "/ Oh well, it's only a matter of time.

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah, I guess we'll just have to wait it out.

**David Stuart:** I mean they are so perfect for each other. They actually belong together.

**Jack Smith:** I only saw them together for a while last night and I would have sworn they were dating. It'll happen.

**Michael Dalton:** I think they are just really good friends.

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT? DID YOU NOT SEE THEM!

**Michael Dalton:** I don't know. I just didn't get that vibe from them.

**David Stuart:** !

**Wes Thomas:** Let's make this interesting! Lets bet on it!

**David Stuart:** YEAH! I bet $20 that they will be together by Christmas!

**Wes Thomas:** $20 Before Sectionals.

**Michael Dalton**: $20 says that they'll remain best friends.

**Jack Smith:** $20 That they will be together before Regionals.

**Jeff Harding:** $20 They are already, secretly dating.

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys! We can see these comments! If you plan on placing bets on mine and Blaine's relationship then do it where we can't see. I mean seriously! I thought you guys were dumb but..

**Blaine Anderson:** OH MY ROWLING! GUYS! I can't believe you! You are all such an embarrassment! Kurt I am so sorry for their ludicrous behaviour!

**Kurt Hummel:** It's okay Blaine! It definitely made for an interesting read though!

**Blaine Anderson:** .. that it did.

**Thad Gordon:** $20 says that they are both in love with each but are just in denial and are to afraid that the other won't feel the same.

**Wes Thomas, Jack Smith** and **4 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Classes start tomorrow. I am so nervous, what if I can't keep up?

**Blaine Anderson:** You'll be fine Kurt, I promise :)

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt, don't tell anyone I said this, but you are really smart okay? There are some things, not many, but some things that you are better at then me. And academics is one of them. :) You'll be fine. I love and miss you xx

**Mercedes Jones:** You'll be fine Kurt! You were always the smartest guy in class!

**Noah Puckerman:** Who cares? Its just lessons Dude, they don't matter.

**Rachel Berry:** Noah, you amaze me sometimes, you really do.

**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabrey** and **1 Other** likes this.

**Noah Puckerman:** What?

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks guys, I hope everything does go okay. Night all. I need my beauty sleep! I have a big day tomorrow!

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you guys think? Do you like this crazy random sort of story?<em>

_If you do, please review! I am debating wheter or not I should keep on going with these random facebook conversations. They are so much fun to write!_

_I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Kaylee x_


	3. First Week

**Gleebook.**

_Thanks to No-Dai But Today for giving me permission to use the name :D_

_Hi there! Here is the 3rd part to this little unusual story. I am not sure how long I will go on with this story but for now I am loving writinig it! It's fun and different so I guess we shall see where this tory takes me.._

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! College has been insane!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>It's All On Facebook.<strong>

**First Week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>First day of classes at Dalton. Bring It.

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry **and** 7 Others **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> tagged you in a post:

**Blaine Anderson:** Is in English Lit with **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart**! Who knew writing poems could ever be so hilarious?

**Wes Stuart, Jeff Harding** and 4 **Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my, David's poem was the funniest thing I have ever heard! Who rhymes dog with hedgehog!

**David Stuart:** HEY! That poem is a work of art! It was genius!

**Blaine Anderson:** Come on David! You ask anybody and they would say it was written by a four year old!

**Wes Thomas:** At least he didn't write about having a Teenage Dream ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** What was wrong with Blaine's poem? I really liked it, it's really personal, it's like it shows us a glimpse into his mind.

**David Stuart:** It tells us he has a particular boy on his mind and has done for a while..

**Blaine Anderson:** David!

**Kurt Hummel:** What? I took from it that he is just after what some teenage guys want. To find someone and be happy. To fall in love.. I didn't think it was about an actual person..

**Wes Thomas:** I hate to break it to you..

**Blaine Anderson:** WES! You are right Kurt, it's about wanting to be happy not someone in particular. Besides I'm happy with you as my best friend ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm happy with you too ;)

**David Stuart:** eugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I've made it to lunch in one piece. Classes aren't actually that hard here, they're a little more intense then McKinley but at least they're challenging :) Now for lunch with the crazy bunch :)

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudso**n and **12 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Glee Club wasn't the same without you today.. :(

**Mercedes Jones:** Glad your first day is going good Kurt.

**Finn Hudson:** Remember Dude, you tell me if any of those guys try anything 'kay?

**Noah Puckermen:** Yeah!

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks guys. I miss being in Glee Club and I miss all of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon<strong> tagged a picture of **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson **in his album** Lunch Time Snap Shots**.

'SNAP SHOT! Just friends? Yeah right! Look at that look they are sharing! And Kurt's body language! I've got that bet in the bag!'

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **9 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Liking this because they belong together not because of the bet. Otherwise I would dislike -_-

**David Stuart:** Same ^ -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh My GaGa! When did you take this!

**Thad Gordon:** Such a nice shot isn't it Kurt? A picture between two best friends? ;D

**Jack Smith:** That is the look two boyfriends share! I told you they were dating but none of you believed me!

**Jeff Harding:** Does that mean the bet's mine?

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww this is such a nice photo :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah it is isn't it? :)

**Blaine Anderson:** I think it might even be DP worthy.

**Kurt Hummel:** Really?

**Blaine Anderson:** Of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> changed his profile picture to a picture you were tagged in.

**Blaine Anderson:** There we go. :) I hope you don't mind?

**Kurt Hummel:** No, why would I mind. I actually feel honoured. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Good, you should ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** ;P .. When were we looking at each other like this anyway..?

**Blaine Anderson:** I don't actually know..

**Thad Gordon:** Kurt had just asked Blaine if he would pass the napkins :)

**Wes Thomas:** Napkins!

**David Stuart:** They looked at each other like this over Napkins!

**Thad Gordon:** Cute isn't it?

**David Stuart:** ..

**Jeff Harding:** Adorable.

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys come on... It' just a look..

**Blaine Hummel:** .. yeah. It means nothing..

**Kurt Hummel:** .. exactly..

**Thad Gordon:** If you say so..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Wow. What a long day. Finally crashing out in an empty dorm. Time to listen to some Wicked while I sort out my clothes.

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones** and **2 Others** Like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Ding Dong The Witch is Dead..

**Kurt Hummel:** Which old witch?

**Rachel Berry:** Ugh, the wicked Old witch.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Miss you.

**Blaine Anderson:** Practice should be over soon. Movie night? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Sounds like a plan. I'll put the movie in ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Can't wait.

**Kurt Hummel:** Me either.. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is curled up in bed watching movies with **Blaine Anderson** and coffee :)

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **5 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Curled up in bed with Blaine ey?;)

**David Stuart:** Wow. Use protection guys ;)

**Jack Smith:** Boyfriends!

**Thad Gordon:** Curled up in bed watching movies with Blaine Anderson! ;D

**Rachel Berry:** What! Are they together now?

**Mercedes Jones:** Get in there Kurt!

**Blaine Anderson:** Not like that guys! Why do you have to be so literal all the time?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh My Gaga guys! Why do you always take everything I say the wrong way! Blaine is sat on my bed but not under the covers... yet ;)

**Wes Thomas: :**O

**David Stuart:** Yet! ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Yet ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** .. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Night Facebookers. Day 1 at Dalton in over. Let tomorrow commence.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and** 5 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Latin? Who the hell teaches Latin! Why do we even need to learn Latin! It's a dead language!

**Wes Thomas, Jack Smith** and **2 Others** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Because it's romantic.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine that's french.

**Blaine Anderson:** So you don't think that telling someone you love them in a dead language is romantic?

**Kurt Hummel:** Te AMO.

**Kurt Hummel:** hmm OKay I can see how that could be romantic. So why don't we just learn romantic phrases rather then how to say "Where is the bakery?"

**Blaine Anderson:** You raise a good point!

**Wes Thomas:** If you ask my Latin is a complete waste of time, I mean i'd rather be doing homework!

**David Stuart:** Seriously a waste of time! I don't mind French and Spanish, but Latin!

**Jack Smith:** What? Latin is such an interesting language! I love learning it.

**Jeff Harding:** You love every class here Jack!

**Jack Smith:** Yes because they are interesting and I like to learn.

**Kurt Hummel:** Who's in Latin next lesson?

**Blaine Anderson:** Me. ;D

**Wes Thomas:** Me. David. Thad. Jack. Michele and other people I don't know.. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay cool. Blaine? Save me a seat? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Of course i will. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas<strong> tagged you in a post.

**Wes Thomas:** I am never sitting with **Kurt Hummel** in Latin again. After one lesson he is practically fluent and I can't even get out a single sentence after half a year!

**Blaine Anderson, You** and **4 Other** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** I actually like Latin now, it's really easy!

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha after one lesson your half as good as me! ;P

**David Stuart:** It was so embarrassing when Mrs Pratt came over and there's me reading out of the text book and Kurt's quoting it in perfect Latin from memory.

**Wes Thomas:** Lets not sit with him next time..

**Kurt Hummel:** Awww guys come on! It's not my fault I am good at languages! Sue Sylvester made me learn french in two days! That's the only reason I find them easy!

**Wes Thomas:** -_-

**David Stuart:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** That's alright Kurt. It means I get you all to myself :P

**Wes Thomas:** ;)

**David Stuart:** ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Mr Schue was going to give you a solo at sectionals. Just thought you might want to know.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes I know, he told as an attempt to try and get me to stay. I am sorry Mercedes but I just wasn't safe there. I'm sorry if It upset you, but wouldn't you rather me happy and safe then in constant fear every day.

**Mercedes Jones:** Yes I know you weren't safe here. but you left me. :(

**Rachel Berry:** I miss him too Mercedes but he wasn't safe here. Kurt did the right thing.

**Kurt:** Can't you be happy for me Cedes?

**Mercedes Jones:** :(

**Kurt Hummel:** ..obviously not.

**Rachel Berry:** Ignore her Kurt. You need to be safe. You did the right thing. We all miss you so much but we all support you okay?

**Blaine Anderson** and **Finn Hudson** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Everything you do in life always has a knock on effect. We might not ever notice it, but it's always there..

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm sorry Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** What happened Kurtie? Are you okay?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm fine thank you. It's just thinking about McKinley and leaving..

**David Stuart:** It was the right thing to do Kurt. You needed to do what was best for you and you did. If your friends can't accept that, then maybe they aren't really your friends.

**Kurt Hummel:** I know where you're coming from..

**Blaine Anderson:** Everything will be okay Kurt. I promise.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Dalton has Wednesday afternoons off! How awesome!

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** and **13 Others** like this

**Rachel Berry:** That is so cool!

**Finn Hudson:** No fair Dude!

**Blaine Anderson:** They're supposed to be 'study sessions.'

**Wes Thomas:** but no one ever studies.

**Kurt Hummel:** What do you guys normally do?

**David Stuart:** Meet us in the Common Room in fifteen minutes ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** ..okay..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **4 Others** were tagged in Westerville at Laser Tag.

**Finn Hudson** and Noah** Puckerman** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, I can tell I am going to love Wednesday afternoons!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **4 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** Ah sorry I kicked your ass at Laser tag today ;P

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **4 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** You didn't kick my ass. I let you win. What it being your first time and everything..

**Kurt Hummel**: Sure sure.. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** I am being serious. I lost on purpose.

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course you did.

**Blaine Anderson:** I did!

**Kurt Hummel:** Yep, you did.

**Blaine Anderson:** -_- I did.

**Kurt Hummel:** I know! You keep saying :P

**Blaine Anderson:** It's because you don't believe me!

**Kurt Hummel:** I do believe you..

**Blaine Anderson:** No you don't.

**Kurt Hummel:** ;)

**Taylor Dalton:** Oh my! I can't believe you took the new guy to Laser Tag and I was never allowed to go with you! What's up with that!

**David Stuart:** Why are you commenting Taylor.

**Taylor Dalton: **Because it popped up on my news feed. You got a problem with that!

**Wes Thomas:** We do actually!

**Taylor Dalton:** What is your problem then? Please enlighten me?

**David Stuart:** You know what our problem is Taylor.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor! Not here. Not now!

**Taylor Dalton:** Blaine? I wondered when you'd speak to me again.

**Kurt Hummel:** Whats going on? Who's Taylor?

**Blaine Anderson:** Nothing Kurt, he's nobody. Hey want to meet me for coffee in five?

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm yeah sure..

**Taylor Dalton:** Ouch. Nobody Blaine? Really?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay cool. See you in five. :)

**Taylor Dalton:** Running away again are we Blaine? ;)

**David Stuart**: Taylor how dare you!

**Wes Thomas:** Stop this Taylor. Right now.

**Taylor Dalton:** Stop What? ;)

**David Stuart:** You know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding<strong> tagged a picture of **you** and **6 Others.**

**'Jeff Harding** with **Kurt Hummel, Thad Gordon, Wes Thomas, Jack Smith** and **Trent Jackson'**

_"Laser Tag: Team of the Champions!"_

**You, David Stuart** and **4 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** You won because I let Kurt kick my ass! That is the only reason!

**Steve Harding:** Yeah thats the only reason!

**David Stuart:** Yeah! Otherwise we would have thrashed you!

**Kurt Hummel:** Man up Blaine! We won because we were better than you. ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** Not true! -_-

**Jeff Harding:** Is. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas<strong> tagged you in a post.

**Wes Thomas: Kurt Hummel** SURPRISE!

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart<strong> tagged you in a post

**David Stuart: Kurt Hummel** SURPRISE!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> tagged you in a post.

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt Hummel **Surprise! Congratulations on finishing your first full week at Dalton!

**Wes Thomas, Jeff Harding** and **13 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> You guys! The surprise was amazing! A Harry Potter sleepover Marathon in the common room! This is amazing! Now the first films finished time for the second!

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm glad you liked it.

**Wes Thomas:** It was Blaine's idea. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Really? Thank you so much Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** You don't need to thank me Kurt. You deserved it :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you. It's amazing! I love it!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is with **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **13 Others** at** Dalton Academy, Warblers Hall.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Didn't get much sleep at all last night but what an amazing night! Thank you everyone!

**Blaine Anderson, Jack Smith** and **12 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** I bet you didn't, what sharing a sleeping bag with Blaine ;)

**Jack Smith:** Aha good one Wes ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** Why do you guys always make comments like this! And it was so cruel of you to leave us the only double sleeping bag!

**Kurt Hummel:** No I didn't! It was really hot!

**Wes Thomas:** Was it now! ;D

**David Stuart:** What did you guys do!

**Jeff Harding:** I was sleeping right next to you.. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh My GAGA! I meant temperature as in degrees! Not as in.. oh my gaga.. :S

**Wes Thomas:** FAIL!

**David Stuart:** Ah brilliant!

**Thad Gordon:** Oh Kurt!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Let my first full weekend rooming at Dalton begin!

**Wes Thomas, Taylor Dalton** and **5 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** We have so much planned for you!

**David Stuart:** Yep! You are gonna have so much fun!

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm scared.

**Blaine Anderson:** You have nothing to worry about. Trust me.

**Taylor Dalton:** Yeah you do.

**Wes Thomas:** What's that supposed to mean Taylor!

**Taylor Dalton:** You'll find out. ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Back off Taylor!

**Kurt Hummel:** Who are you!

**Blaine Anderson:** Don't worry about it Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Seriously don't Kurt. All is fine!

**Jeff Harding:** Guys..

**David Stuart: **We know..

**Kurt Hummel:** Know what?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the delay guys! I hope you liked it!<em>

_love you all for reading!_

_Kaylee xx_


	4. What A Weekend

**Gleebook.**

_Thanks to No-Dai But Today for giving me permission to use the name :D_

_Hi there! Here is the 4th part to this little unusual story. I am not sure how long I will go on with this story but for now I am loving writinig it! It's fun and different so I guess we shall see where this story takes me.._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

**_EDIT!_**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All On Facebook.<strong>

**What A Weekend..**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> tagged you in a post.

**Blaine Anderson:** Waking **Kurt Hummel** up at half past seven on a Saturday Morning is never a good idea!

**Wes Thomas** and **David Thomas l**ike this.

**Blaine Anderson:** I can't believe you guys jumped on us in that sleeping bag this morning. Kurt is actually furious. He's taking a shower to cool off. He's been in there for nearly half an hour!

**Wes Thomas:** What! It's not our fault.. Tom pushed us!

**David Stuart:** Yeah! You can't blame us!

**Kurt Hummel:** Half Past Seven! It's a ludicrous time to get up on a SATURDAY! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** *cowers*

**David Stuart:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** See. Told you he was mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Has just had a long nice shower after being woken up by two idiots this morning! No what to do with my first Saturday at Dalton..

**Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Thad Gordon:** We already have the weekened planned so get dressed and Blaine will bring you where you need to be! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** What? Blaine's just jumped in the shower..

**Thad Gordon:** Ugh! Okay wait until he is ready and dressed and he'll take you where you need to be then.

**Wes Thomas:** ;)

**David Stuart:** Can't wait!

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut it you two! Okay Thad.. :/

**Thad Gordon:** You have nothing to worry about Kurt! It's going to be a great day!

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay.. but with tweedle dum and tweedle dee coming along I don't know if I can't not worry.

**Thad Gordon:** They'll behave I promise.

**Wes Thomas:** Will we? ;)

**David Stuart:** We never promise anything ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Boys -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Leaving now.

**Thad Gordon:** Good. We'll see you there!

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Burt Hummel <strong>and** Kurt Hummel.**

Hey kiddo,

Are you proud of me? I got this silly facebook thing so I can now talk to you on here as well! Don't expect me to read all of those post things, private messaging is enough for me!

How is everything? How was your first week? Sorry our phone calls haven't been all that long. Its been hell at the garage this week! How are you doing? All those Dalton boys looking after you? Any trouble? Have a good weekend Kurt and we will see you next weekend yeah?

Love Dad.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and** Burt Hummel**.

Hey Dad!

Thats alright Dad! You didn't have to get Facebook I just suggested it as another way for us to keep in touch! Those things are called Status Dad and you don't have to read them. They get updated a lot and will always change. It's just a way for people to express feelings and things.

Everything is going good thank you! My first week has been really good actually. Lessons haven't been that hard. I'm doing really well in English, Latin and French which is good.

How cool is this! We have Wednesday Afternoons off and all of the guys go and play Laser Tag down in Westerville! It is so much fun! The outfits are terrible and The protective gear messes up your hair but it is so much fun! We must do it soon! All of the guys have been brilliant. They're all looking out for me and No Dad, none of them are giving me any trouble. They are trying to make my life here as easy as possible.

I best go now, Blaine is now waiting for me. All the guys have planned a surprise weekend for me so this should be fun! You will see me next weekend! I can't wait. I miss you all so much.

Love you Dad.

Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Had an amazing day out with the crazy bunch! They planned an amazing day out in Westerville! Site seeing, shopping, food, and they paid for everything! But then I come back to find someone broke into our dorm and searched through all my things -_- Fortunately nothings been taken. Thank god I don't keep a diary!

**Mercedes Jones:** WHAT!

**Rachel Berry:** Are you Joking Kurt! Please tell me you're joking!

**Finn Hudson:** WHAT DUDE? Who did it!

**Noah Puckerman:** C'Mon Finn! Come pick me up, we can be down there in an hour of we break all speed limits!

**Kurt Hummel:** No guys it's fine. It's not that bad. Thank Gaga they didn't touch my clothes! Otherwise I wouldn't hunt them down and throw them out of this 3rd story window.

**Quinn Fabrey:** Why would someone do that?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's completley idiotic if you ask me!

**Rachel Berry:** What are you going to do about it?

**Kurt Hummel:** Well I've informed the Dean and he's going to look into it, but there isn't much they can do. Nothing was taken. They're just going to get a new lock and a new set of keys.

**Rachel Berry:** That is not good enough! They need to be punished!

**Kurt Hummel:** I know! But what can they do! We don't know who it is!

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Shit. Guys.

**David Stuart.** We know..

**Kurt Hummel:** Know what!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'm putting all my things back in order after some idiot decided to search all of my things. Was there really any need to do it? I mean who the hell are you anyway! -_-

Taylor Dalton likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Why would you like this? I still don't even know who you are, how can you even like my posts! We aren't even friends!

**Taylor Dalton:** Hi, I am Taylor Dalton. We haven't met yet but I have heard an awful lot about you. I am Michael's brother.

**Kurt Hummel:** Hi, Yeah I gathered. Same last name. How can you like my status?

**Taylor Dalton:** How are you finding it here at Dalton?

**Kurt Hummel:** Fine thanks.

**Taylor Dalton:** I see you've settled in really well, what hanging with the Warblers crew and all. Do you sing?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes I have Thank you and Yes I do.

**Taylor Dalton:** Oh cool! Does that mean you will be auditioning to join the Dalton Warblers?

**Kurt Hummel:** I've thought about it.

**Taylor Dalton:** You really should, I bet you have an amazing voice. I was actually thinking about re-joing this year.

**Kurt Hummel:** Rejoining?

**Taylor Dalton:** I had to leave. It's a long Story.

**Taylor Dalton:** Ask Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ask Blaine?

**Taylor Dalton:** Yep. As Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** What's it got to do with Blaine?

**Taylor Dalton:** I'm surprised he hasn't told you considering you two are so close. Ask him.

**Kurt Hummel:** If Blaine wants to tell me then he will.

**Taylor Dalton:** Don't bet on it.

**Kurt Hummel:** Seriously, who the hell are you!

**Taylor Dalton:** Hi, I am Taylor Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> After an extremely long day me and **Blaine Anderson** are going to watch his favourite Disney film, The Little Mermaid.

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** and **5 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** That sounds like a good idea, you need to just chill out and relax okay? Forget what happened when you got back and just remember what a great day you had. I'm sure the Dean will sort it out eventually.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you Rachel, I will because today has been really good! Excluding the incident.

**Blaine Anderson:** I wish I could be, part of your world..

**Kurt Hummel:** That is one of my favourite Disney songs.

**Blaine Anderson:** Mine too. :)

**Wes Thomas:** If you're lucky maybe Blaine will sing it for you. ;)

**David Stuart:** You should ask him! He sang it to me and Thad once and oh my god I almost cried! It was so beautiful!

**Wes Thomas:** David! Man up!

**Blaine Anderson:** *blush* Thanks David but it wasn't that good.

**Thad Gordon:** No you're right.

**Blaine Anderson:** See.

**Thad Gordon:** It was better.

**Blaine Anderson:** No it wasn't but thank you.

**David Stuart:** Blaine, We don't compliment you often at all so take it while you can.

**Wes Thomas:** You should listen to him Blaine. You know us ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, thank you. I am glad you liked it.

**Kurt Hummel:** I HAVE to hear this Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson:** Ah, not a chance Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Pweasee?

**Blaine Anderson:** No.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Managed to convince **Blaine Anderson** to sing me Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid! I can't wait to hear it now!

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and** 3 Others l**ike this.

**Blaine Anderson:** You'll have to wait a while!

**Kurt Hummel:** Nope, I justhave to wait until tomorrow.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tomorrow huh? What makes you think I'll sing it for you tomorrow?

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't think, I know.

**Blaine Anderson:** And how do you know this information may I ask?

**Kurt Hummel:** Thats for me to know ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Tease.

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't you know it. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** :P

**David Stuart:** Let me know when and where! I have to hear it again!

**Blaine Anderson:** Ugh, let me think about that.. No.

**David Stuart:** Awww Come on Blaine! Why not!

**Wes Thomas:** Let Blaine serenade Kurt alone David we'll make him sing it for you some other time. Okay?

**David Stuart:** :( Okay..

**Blaine Anderson:** I won't Serenade Kurt, I will just be singing with only Kurt in the room..

**Wes Thomas:** Same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Ten Thirty Four. :) It was so nice to wake up of my own accord this morning! Now I wonder what the Crazy Bunch have planned today..

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Jeff Harding:** Meet us in Warbler Hall at Half Past Eleven. Don't wear anything too fancy or precious. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Like what? I'm nervous..

**Jeff Harding:** Just ask Blaine, he knows the deal. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. BLAINNNNEEEE! ;)

**Jeff Harding:** Oh Kurt..

**Blaine Anderson:** YES KURT! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** You guys are weird. And thats coming from me.

**Kurt Hummel:** COMEE HEERRRREEEE!

**Blaine Anderson:** COMINNGG DEARR! ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** ;)

**Jeff Harding:** What are we gonna do with these two?

**Wes Thomas:** Apart from get them together, I do not know.

**Blaine Anderson:** haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is with** Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **10 Others** at **Westerville Forest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Wow. You guys are insane! My first Sunday in Westerville and you decided to take me Paint balling! Do you know how easily I bruise! I will sue each of you for each bruise I have in the morning! :/ It was fun though! Now to dinner and then back to Dalton!

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson** and** 14 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh you loved it really!

**Jeff Harding:** I am really sorry about hitting you in the head Kurt. I really didn't mean too.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's alright Jeff. Lets just hope I don't get a black eye. I'd advise you to go into hiding if that's the case.

**Jeff Harding:** Ah that's funny Kurt! I am sorry though.

**Blaine Anderson:** He's not joking Jeff.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm not joking.

**Jeff Harding:** *_*

**Finn Hudson:** Wow! You guys have so much fun! Kurt do you reckon Mum and Burt would let me transfer!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ah I highly doubt it Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** Damn! Oh Warning to this Jeff. If Kurt has a black eye. RUN! I punched him in the arm in practice once.. He hid my xBox for a week. A WHOLE WEEK MAN!

**Jeff Harding:** Oh jeez.. I hope he doesn't have a black eye.

**Kurt Hummel:** Let's hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Dinner was nice, now back to the dorm I go while Blaine and the others go to Warblers practice. Maybe I should really think about joining..

**Taylor Dalton** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** We shouldn't be too long. Taylor? What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> tagged you in a post.

**Taylor Dalton: Kurt Hummel** it was nice to finally meet you.

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT!

**David Stuart:** What? When?

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor what are you playing at?

**Thad Gordon:** Taylor you best stay away from Kurt or I swear to god!

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor stay away from Kurt, he doesn't deserve to have to put up with all of your shit.

**Kurt Hummel:** What? When did I meet you? I haven't even got back to the dorm yet!

**Blaine Anderson:** What? You haven't met him yet?

**Kurt Hummel:** No, I haven't spoken to anyone since I left you guys not ten minutes ago.

**Blaine Anderson:** I don't understand what he's playing at.

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't even know who he is!

**Blaine Anderson:** That's a good thing. Trust me.

**Taylor Dalton:** Come on Kurt, don't lie to Blaine. You just bumped into me as you passed the library.

**Taylor Dalton:** How can you say not knowing me is a good thing Blaine? You never used to think that ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** What? I walked past two or three people when I passed the library..

**Kurt Hummel:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Taylor Dalton:** Hi, I am Taylor.

**Kurt Hummel:** What?

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor just stop your mind games now please. This is ridiculous.

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't understand. How is that even meeting you?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Just arrived back at our dorm. Who the hell left this note stuck to our door. What are you playing at? Who the hell is D Double T?

Taylor Dalton likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** D Double T? Why are you asking about D Double T? What did the note say?

**Kurt Hummel:** It said:  
>Kurtie,<br>Congrats on surviving your first week at Dalton. I hope you enjoy the weekend while it lasts because next week won't be so easy.  
>D Double T.<p>

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh. Ummm. It's nothing Kurt, don't worry about it. Ot's probably Wes and David up to their unusual tricks again! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** What! It wasn't us! Blaine you know who D Double T is!

**David Stuart:** You got us! It was us! Don't try and deny it Wes. Sorry about that Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** What! Why would you guys do that? It's not even funny!

**David Stuart:** We are sorry.

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

* * *

><p>Private Message: <strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Jack Smith and Michael Dalton.**

Guys,

D Double T.

He's back and he's got his eyes on Kurt. We need to put a stop to this before what happened to me happens to Kurt. I won't let him do this.

I need your help.

Meeting in David's Dorm room straight after Warbler Practice.

Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>to** Kurt Hummel:** Warbler's practice has just finished. Kurt I need to pop to David's dorm room and grab a book and then I'll be back alright?

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. Can you grab a me a non fat latte on your back past the coffee room? Please?

**Blaine Anderson:** Of course I will. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** And I'll get your guitar out. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow. I really thought you would have put up a fight.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, ugh. See you in about twenty..

**Kurt Hummel:** ..Okay..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Just listened to **Blaine Anderson** singing Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid while drinking the coffee he brought me. It moved me to tears. Such a beautiful voice..

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **4 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** I told you he was amazing. He sings it so well.

**Thad Gordon:** Amazing song, amazing voice. It really is.

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys stop. You're making me blush.

**Kurt Hummel:** You truly were amazing Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** Thank you for making a perfect end to a not so perfect day. Thank you.

**Blaine Anderson:** I will always do what I can to make your day perfect.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you.

**Blaine Anderson:** You never need to thank me.

**Kurt Hummel:** But you know I will. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** I do.

* * *

><p><em>Hey y'all! What did you guys think of this next chapter!<em>

_I love to hear all of your thoughts and idea's on my stories!_

_Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read this! I love you all._

_Kaylee xx_


	5. Welcome to The Warblers

**Gleebook.**

_Thanks to No-Dai But Today for giving me permission to use the name :D_

_Hii! Me again! How are all of you lovely readers?_

_Here is another instalment of this story! I hope you likey! :)_

**I am so sorry about such a long delay. Life has been pretty hectic here. My Foundation Diploma in Graphic Design is a lot more hectic then I thought it would be and we've had some really bad news concerning my nan. It's been a tough few weeks but I promise I will do whatever I can to get these uploaded more often. I plan on spending the entire day dedicated to updating my fanfics.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>It's All On Facebook.<strong>

**It's Not Even Funny..**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Second Week of Dalton Academics here I come!

**Wes Thomas:** Latin first this week. Don't make me look bad again? Please?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll see what I can do. ;)

**David Stuart:** That means no.

**Wes Thomas:** I gathered -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** :P

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> HAS AN AUDITION FOR THE WARBLERS!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **12 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Congratulations! I can't wait to hear what you've got planned!

**Wes Thomas:** When's your audition date? They haven't mentioned it to me yet...

**David Stuart:** Wes, just because you have that stupid gavel doesn't mean you are in charge! They don't have to run EVERY little thing by you!

**Wes Thomas:** -_- Well it should mean that!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh I haven't even thought about what song to sing.. Umm it's on Wednesday.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh so you've still got two days to prepare. That's good. You'll do fine.

**Rachel Berry:** You're auditioning to join The Dalton Academy Warblers? :/

**Mercedes Jones:** That means you'll be our competition Kurt.

**Santana Lopez:** Bring it Lady Lips! We will kick your ass!

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm sorry guys. Oh don't you worry Satan, will we bring it.

**Wes Thomas:** Not only will we bring it but we will bring the house down!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh I wouldn't bet on it Dalton boy, we have some talent to let loose ;) Some sexy latina is getting a solo this time around ;)

**Rachel Berry:** SANTANA! You can't tell him that! He is the COMPETITION! I am sure you can understand that what with Artie and Brittany! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww Congratulations Satan! You'll do great even if you are a bitch.

**Santana Lopez:** How DARE you say that! And Why ON EARTH would i be jealous of No legs! Seriously?

**Wes Thomas:** BRING IT LADIES ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Ugh. -_- Looks like it's going to be a long day. First I slept through my alarm and so did Blaine, then my hair wouldn't do what I wanted it to. Then I dropped my phone, spilt my coffee all over my biology homework and it's only 9:13am. -_-

**David Stuart:** I actually broke my phone this morning. Wes thought it would funny to throw my phone at me. His aim was so shocking it missed and hit the wall. It shattered.

**Wes Thomas:** Well it made me jump when Blaine text you! How is that my fault!

**Blaine Anderson:** .. I didn't text you Wes, like Kurt said we both slept through our alarms. We got up ten minutes ago..

**David Stuart:** You didn't text me asking to meet me at lunch?

**Blaine Anderson:** Like I said, I haven't text you. Plus you'd know if it was me, you have my number..

**Wes Thomas:** But it said 'Love Blaine'

**Blaine Anderson:** When do I ever say 'Love Blaine' Wes?

**Kurt Hummel:** You did to me yesterday..

**Wes Thomas:** HA!

**David Stuart:** Anyway, If you don't want to meet me, who does?

**Taylor Dalton** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> **Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson, David Stuart.** WHERE THE HELL IS MY MOISTURISER!

**Wes Thomas:** ...

**Blaine Anderson:** I haven't taken anything Kurt, Would I do that?

**David Stuart:** I have done nothing. Will say nothing. And I am now out of this conversation.

**Wes Thomas:** You can be such a wuss David.

**David Stuart:** I do NOT want Kurt mad at me again.. Last time was so terrifying. I will never upset him again.

**Kurt Hummel:** WES! WHAT DID YOU DO!

**Wes Thomas:** What? I didn't do anything! I just wrote '...' cos didn't know what to say to that..

**Kurt Hummel:** If you've hidden it I will, ugh, you don't want to know what I will do to you.

**Wes Thomas:** *shivers* I am so scared ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** You should be. Besides, I saw you take it Wes..

**Kurt Hummel:** HA! Caught in the act!

**Wes Thomas:** BLAINE! You're supposed to be my friend! I helped you get settled in her, and join The Warblers and THIS is how you repay me! Nice -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh stop being such a dream queen.

**Kurt Hummel:** Where is it?

**Wes Thomas:** I prefer the term eccentric.

**Kurt Hummel:** Where is it? I will only ask one more time.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes, I think you should tell him. You can't see his face.. He is M.A.D

**Kurt Hummel:** Where. Is. My. Moisturiser!

**Wes Thomas:** Here, in our dorm. My skin is surprisingly soft.

**Kurt Hummel:** If I don't see you HERE. In 2 Minutes. I will come over there and get it. And trust me, you don't want that.

**Wes Thomas:** Coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Thank Gaga it's lunch time! I seriously can't way for this day to be over! Everything is going wrong and I still can't think of a damn audition piece for tomorrow! -_-

**Jeff Harding:** We'll be there in five! We'll make you smile again!

**Jack Smith:** Yeah, we'll get you laughing in no time!

**Blaine Anderson:** Sat at our table :)

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt? Can you get me a coke? Please!

**Kurt Hummel:** If I remember correctly Wes, you already owe me like 5 cans of diet coke, so why would I buy you one?

**David Stuart:** Kurt? Can you grab me a pack of Cheeto's please! You know they run out!

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Thank you!

**David Stuart:** Thanks!

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys -_- Don't be so mean!

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding<strong> tagged a photo of you and **Blaine Anderson** at **The Dalton Canteen**.

"Aren't they just cute together! At least Blaine can always make you laugh on your bad days."

**Jeff Harding** Posted a photo of you on his wall.

**Jeff Harding:** At lunch with **Blaine, Kurt, Wes, Thomas, David,** Jack, Thad and Michael. We said we'd get Kurt smiling again! Unfortunately we can't take the credit.. That smiles all because of Blaine.. :)

**Wes Thomas, Fin Hudson** and **12 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** My hair looks awful :/

**Blaine Hudson:** Kurt, your hair looks lovely.

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt, I can't believe you didn't tell me you two were dating! That's low dude. I'm your brother.

**Jack Smith:** Apparently they're not dating..

**Finn Hudson:** I know I'm not the smartest colour in the pen but they look like they are dating.

**Wes Thomas:** Umm.. do you mean the brightest Crayon in the box?

**David Stuart:** The smartest pen in the drawer..

**Jack Smith:** We know what it looks like, but apparently it's not what it looks like.

**Jeff Harding:** You two do look so adorable.

**Thad Gordon:** Remind me, Why aren't you two together again?

**Michael Dalton:** Yeah, why don't you guys make it official now?

**Wes Thomas:** ?

**David Stuart:** ..

**Thad Gordon:** Ah, Just what I expected, neither one of them has an answer.

**Taylor Dalton:** Can you guys hear that?

**Wes Thomas:** What Taylor.

**David Stuart:** -_-

**Taylor Dalton:** It's the sound of a heart that will one day be broken.

**Thad Gordon:** Back off Taylor.

**Jeff Harding:** Seriously Taylor just stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>has changed his profile picture to one** Blaine Anderson **was tagged in**.**

**Blaine Anderson: **I thought you didn't like your hair ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't. But I think it's a really nice picture of me and my best friend. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Best Friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh my Gaga. I am freaking out! My audition is today. I Still have no song!

**Blaine Anderson:** Calm down Kurt, just breath. It's going to be fine okay? We have a free second lesson, we will go grab coffee and see what we can come up with. You in?

**Kurt Hummel:** Breathing. Thank you. You always know what to say to calm me down. Coffee sounds great :) Meet you outside of your class?

**Blaine Anderson:** Glad I could help. :) Yeah That sounds great :) Can't wait for lesson to be over, Oh teachers just walked in.. I'm in..

**Kurt Hummel:** Mrs Green's Spanish Class, I know. :) Okay have a good lesson and put your phone away. You know how stressy she gets. See you in an hour :)

**Wes Thomas:** Wow. You really did it.

**Kurt Hummel:** Did what?

**David Stuart:** You finished his sentence..

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, I just knew what class he was in.

**Wes Thomas:** Stalker ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** No, I just know his timetable.

**David Stuart:** Do you know mine?

**Kurt Hummel:** ... Ish.

**Wes Thomas:** Stalker ;P

**Taylor Dalton:** That isn't what makes a stalker. You should know that, huh Blaine? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Are you calling Blaine a stalker?

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT! Taylor what is your problem! Blaine isn't a stalker.

**David Stuart:** You need to stop this Taylor. This is pathetic.

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't under stand..

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor? You actually have the nerve to call ME the stalker when you know if anyone is a staler it's YOU.

**Kurt Hummel:** I still don't understand..

**Taylor Dalton:** And You never will..

**Kurt Hummel:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Taylor Dalton:** Blaine will never tell you..

**Kurt Hummel:** Tell me what? I don't need this today! My audition is in 4 hours and I still have no song!

**Taylor Dalton:** You need this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Right, Kurt let's sort out your audition piece and I promise to tell you everything soon. Class is just finishing up.

**Kurt Hummel:** ... okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, I think my audition went well. I know they were bit shocked to hear me sing Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted' but I think it went really well. Now I sit nervously waiting for the verdict. "/

**Blaine Anderson:** ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is now a Dalton Academy Warbler!

**Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** and **12 Others** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Wow, You were amazing.

**Thad Gordon:** Congratulations Kurt!

**Noah Puckerman:** See you at the competition Dude!

**Jeff Harding:** Well Done Kurt! You were amazing!

**David Stuart:** Just breathtaking.. Blaine, you might have to fight for lead now ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** I wouldn't put up a fight, he can have it. So talented.

**Michael Dalton:** You really were Kurt.

**Jack Smith:** Well done Kurt! Tonight we celebrate! ;)

**Steve Jackson:** Congratulations :)

**Finn Hudson:** Congrats Dude.

**Rachel Berry:** I'm so sad to hear this, but so happy for you because I know you're happy about it.

**Taylor Dalton:** That's the only thing you'll get that you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It wasn't until after singing and experiencing that song I realised how that song was so perfect for me.

**Blaine Anderson:** ?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's Nothing.

**Rachel Berry:** *Heart*

* * *

><p>Private message between<strong> Kurt Hummel <strong>and** Burt Hummel:**

Hey Dad.

How are you? This is just a quick reminder to let you know that I am coming home this weekend. Classes finish at half past 2 on Friday so I will head straight down as soon as I get out. My bags are packed and waiting so I should be home by say by 4.

I miss you all so much and can't wait to see.

I love you.

Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> 'The lingering question kept me up, 2am who do you love? Wonder till I'm wide awake..'

**Rachel Berry:** Do you want to talk about it? You know I am always here.

**Rachel Berry:** I know you're home this weekend, fancy a girly DVD night in?

**Kurt Hummel:** I wil ring you a bit later, Thank you :) Yes please! I miss girly nights in.

**Rachel Berry:** No problem Kurt. My phone will be on me all day :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you.

**Blaine Anderson:** Are you okay Kurt? What's the matter?

**Kurt Hummel:** Nothing :) I'm fine. Honest.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Just had a lovely long chat with **Kurt Hummel.** Sometimes it just hits me how much I actually miss my best friend. :(

**Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman** and** 4 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** I miss you too Rachel, all of you. So much. But Rach, just think Saturday night, Movie night! So we shall watch Wicked first right! And then.. West Side Story! :D

**Rachel Berry:** Movie Night! I can't wait to see you! Oh My. Yes! We must watch them! And I will make my Berry Special Popcorn for the occasion!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ooo.. Berry Special Popcorn ;) Very Clever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well after the downer I was on last night and that lovely chat with **Rachel Berry** I am not ready to start the day with a good attitude. Life may be cruel and complicated but it all works out eventually.

**Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson** and **3 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** I knew you were down last night. You seemed so sad when I left for my tutoring session. Why didn't you tell me? :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything soon. I promise. :) Just give me some time.

**Blaine Anderson:** If time it is you need, Time you shall have. I'll wait for you forever Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thankyou*heart*

**Wes Thomas:** Things might be finally looking up here.

**David Thomas, Jack Smith** and **2 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is home for the first time in two weeks! I forgot how much I actually missed this place.

**Blaine Anderson:** Enjoy your weekend and I'll see you when you get back. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** You too. :) Night.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sweet Dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** **Blaine Anderson** is keeping secrets from you.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the end of this chapter :) Hope it was kinda worth the wait..<strong>

**Love you all and thank you so much for reading.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	6. First Weekend Home

_Heya all, sorry it's been so long. I know I promised to update more regularly but with christmas and overtime and a death in the family I haven't felt much like writing, but here is this chapter. This is the only update I am doing for the moment as this is the only story I have had loads of people begging for an update. I hope you like it and it was worth the wait.._

_Disclaimer: I don not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> to **Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson** is keeping secrets from you.

**Kurt Hummel:** What?

**Blaine Anderson:** What are you playing at Taylor? I am not keeping secrets from him i just haven't told him yet.

**Taylor Dalton:** Blaine you are such a liar. You've been keeping secrets from him all along. There's a side of him you don't want him to see. That he doesn't want you to see.

**Wes Thomas:** TAYLOR! You need to stop this! You will never have Blaine back so stop trying!

**David Stuart:** WES!

**Kurt Hummel:** 'Have Blaine back' ? They dated? Blaine said he'd never had a Boyfriend. ..

**Kurt Hummel:** Taylor's gay?

**Kurt Hummel:** What's going on?

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Shit!

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh my- Kurt we weren't boyfriends. We went out to the movies like twice.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh..

**Blaine Anderson:** Nothing even happened between us. I promise Kurt!

**Wes Thomas:** He's telling the truth Kurt, after the second movie trip Taylor started getting really obsessive and stalkerish.

**David Stuart:** He did some bizarre and awful things to try and win Blaine over.

**Wes Thomas:** He was almost expelled for it.

**Blaine Anderson:** I would never lie to you. I will tell you everything that happened on those two 'dates' if that's what you want.

**Kurt Hummel:** You don't have to explain yourself Blaine, it's not like I'm your boyfriend.

**Blaine Anderson:** I know, but I want to..

**Kurt Hummel:** Want to what?

**Blaine Anderson:** Explain! I want to explain!

**Blaine Anderson:** Not be your boyfriend.

**Blaine Anderson:** Well I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend...

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh my! I wasn't supposed to send that? How do you delete comments!

**Wes Thomas:** Finally!

**David Stuart:** You picked the worst possible way to do that Blainers, even if it was totally accidental.

**Kurt Hummel:** You.. You.. You want to be my boyfriend..?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ummm...

**Taylor Dalton:** I can't believe you are lying about us Blaine! We more than just dated!

**Wes Thomas:** What? Taylor you two didn't date.

**David Stuart:** Taylor you have got to stop deluding yourself dude! Nothing ever happened between you two and nothing ever will.

**Kurt Hummel:** I am so confused. I don't understand.

**Taylor Dalton:** And how dare you move onto Kurt! I will make you regret this Blaine!

**Wes Thomas:** Taylor, Stop!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt listen to me, can we just talk about this?

**David Stuart:** If you screw Klaine up Taylor I will hunt you down and kick your ass!

**Blaine Anderson:** David.. Klaine? What. Kurt please?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah we can talk on Monday. I.. Yeah.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt?

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Let the games begin.

- with** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderso**n and **2 Others**.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is it true what they say? That some people aren't what they seem?

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** Are you okay Kurt? I'm coming over in about fifteen minutes. I'll bring cookie dough and we can talk and watch Wicked okay?

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. Can't wait.

**Rachel Berry:** Leaving now.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Why is it when ever something good comes into my life you always screw it up!

**David Stuart:** It'll be okay Blaine.

**Wes Thomas:** Everything will be back to normal in no time Blainers.

**David Stuart:** It's just two days until Monday.

**Blaine Anderson:** I can't wait until Monday! I have to sort this now.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Nice lady chat with the one and only **Kurt Hummel** as we eat Cookie Dough. I miss this.

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** and **3 Others** like this.

* * *

><p>Private Message: <strong>David Stuart<strong> to [The Warblers]: **Wes Thomas, Jeff Harding, Nick Jones, Steven Harding, Jack Smith, Thad Gordon, Trent Jackson** and **Michael Dalton**

Dudes.

We have an issue in our hands and his name is Taylor Dalton. You've seen the wall post on Kurt's wall from Dalton and the comments after it. If not check it out.

Here's the run down.

Taylor told Kurt that Blaine was being dishonest and that he and Blaine dated. Which is False!

Blaine snapped and then accidentally admitted that he wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend.

Kurt freaked out and left to have a night in with Rachel and then Taylor swears revenge and Blaine freaks out and is probably doing something stupid as we speak.

We need to sort this out. Kurt and Blaine are perfect for each other, we can't let anything stop them from getting together.

**Jeff Harding:** This is 6. Klaine are perfect. We can't let this happen. We need to sort this out.

**Nick Jones:** This is 3. We need to sort this out. And we need to do it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Great evening with Miss **Rachel Berry** carb loading and talking Lady Talk. This is what I miss about home.

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** and **2 Others** like this.

**Rachel berry:** Remember its New Directions Sunday tomorrow! I forgot to tell you. Meet at Breadstix's. I'll text you the time.

**Kurt Hummel:** I've made a note on my calendar. I'm off to sleep now Rach, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank you for tonight. I really needed a Girly night in.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Man up Anderson! You can do this.

**Wes Stuart:** What are you doing?

**David Thomas:** Where are you? Why are you ignoring our calls? Shayne says you're not at home?

**Blaine Anderson:** I'll talk to you later.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I Certainly didn't expect to see **Blaine Anderson** stood at my door at half one in the morning, soaking wet in the pouring rain.

**Rachel Berry, Wes Stuart** and **5 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** He what?

**David Stuart:** He drove all the way from Westerville to Lima! Is he insane! Blaine are you insane!

**Shayne Anderson:** Blaine, you've got some explaining to do bro!

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm not insane, I just, I just couldn't leave Our relationship hanging.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> After 4 hours driving I can finally breathe now. Thank you Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel berry** and **6 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** You don't need to thank me, I'm just so glad everything's okay now. Nothing can break us right?

**Blaine Anderson:** Nope, nothing can.

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Klaine is on!

**Rachel Berry:** See Kurt? I told you didn't I?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah Rach, you did.

**Shayne Anderson:** Bro what are you gonna do? You can't drive straight back here.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's okay, he can stay here. I have a sofa bed in my room.

**Blaine Anderson:** See Shayne I'm fine. Tell Mum and Dad I'll be home tomorrow.

**David Stuart:** You're sleeping in Kurt's actual room!

**Wes Thomas:** Does this mean you guys are dating?

**Blaine Anderson:** No.

**Kurt Hummel:** Not yet ;)

**Wes Thomas:** KLAINE IS ON!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I had a great morning with** Blaine Anderson**. Now time with the family before New Directions Sunday. It's gonna be a good day.

**Blaine Anderson:** It was great meeting your family and I'll see you tonight right?

**Finn Hudson:** It was nice meeting you Dude! Look after my bro though!

**Rachel Berry:** I agree! Kurt needs someone special and I have yet to decide if you are special enough!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Gaga guys! Come on! Give the guy a break, you're embarrassing me!

**Blaine Anderson:** Haha, oh Kurt it's fine! They are right, you need someone special and maybe one day I'll fit the bill. :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Awww Kurt!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Kurt has found his matching dolphin!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Who would've thought after two weeks straight with** Kurt Humme**l and** Blaine Anderson** I'd actually miss them and be looking forward to getting back to school! I can definitely say this is a first! Klaine, what have you done to me!

**David Stuart, Jeff Harding** and **12 others** like this.

**David Stuart:** It's the same here dude! I am actually bouncing to get back on the road! It must be all the 'when will they get together' thing they've got going! I'm trying to get the driver to take me in early but Mum is using him!

**Wes Thomas:** I have a few idea's whirling around in my head for this week, want me to send the driver around in an hour and then we can head on back to Dalton?

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww That's sweet and unusual for you guys! Plans? What plans? :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww you guys! I miss you too! But We'll be back together soon! Just a couple more hours.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wait, you guys have drivers?

**Wes Thomas:** Ugh yeah.

**David Stuart:** Of course! How else would we get around?

* * *

><p>Private Message: <strong>Michael Dalton<strong> to [The Warblers]: **David Stuart**, **Wes Thomas, Jeff Harding, Nick Jones, Steven Harding, Jack Smith, Thad Gordon, Trent Jackson** and **Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.**

Hey all, I've just heard some juicy gossip on the phone and thought you'd all like to know!

Windsor is getting some new roomies! :D

My Dad has just gotten off of the phone and from what I could hear of the conversation we have two new arrivals arriving at Dalton tonight. I'm not sure what the deal is yet, if they are twins or just brothers or what but BUT, get this. Security is needed. There will be a minimum of two body guards on sight when they arrive!

Now I know we are all important people, but none of us had body guards so I can't help but wonder who the hell are these guys!

Just thought I'd give you the heads up and I'll see you all in a couple of hours!

Michael.

**Wes Thomas:** Oooo New meat! I can't wait! And body guards.. hmm... you don't think they are like the Presidents son or something do you! That would be too cool!

**David Stuart:** Hmmm... I am intrigued! And it gives us even more reason to head back to Dalton early! Wes, come get me in an hour! I'll be ready!

**Wes Thomas:** Will do man, just sorting out the car now! Aha this is going to be a good week! I can't wait to torment the newbies!

**Trent Jackson:** Hmm.. I wonder if he will join the Warblers?

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes, David, you listen to me. Do not do anything stupid when it comes to these new students! Did you see, they have body guards. Bo-dy-guards. That means they are very important people. One step out of line and you guys could be expelled if they are that important!

**David Stuart:** Don't fret Blainers! It's all fun and games isn't it! :P

**Blaine Anderson:** Not it's not always Fun and Games.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh yay! Looks like I won't be the newbie any more! Whoopee!

**Jeff Harding:** Don't you think it's weird?

**Nick Jones:** Don't you think what's weird?

**Jeff Harding:** Well, we've only had three transfers in the past six years. One started at the beginning of the year. The second being Blaine two years ago. And now within the space of two weeks we have three new transfers mid semester.

**Trent Jackson:** It's probably just coincidental dude.

**Kurt Hummel:** Important people? Okay Am I missing something? Who are you guys? I guess I don't even know you're guys history or family or anything.. I don't even really know you :/

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Kurt! Don't be silly! Of course you know us. We aren't really anything special! My Dad works with David's in the Political circle, you don't really need to know much more there, It's not very interesting. Blaine's Dad owns the car company Ander and Sons. Get it Ander-son. Get it! Haha. Makes me chuckle because it's so lame! Sorry Blaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** What! Blaine's Dad owns Ander and Sons! Don't they own like half of the car companies now such as Chevrolet, Mercedes and didn't they even buy out the British Mini! Wait, wait hasn't he even tried making his own brand of car? Oh what was it? It out sold Mercedes and Jaguars last year!

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes I can't believe you even brought that up! -_- Yes Kurt, he owns of all of those companies and I believe he has just brought out the Mitsubishi and Lexus. And yes Kurt, he has his own design of car. They are called Lanterns. Don't ask why, it's a stupid name.

**Kurt Hummel:** I have actually worked on a few of them back at Dad's Garage! Aha what are the odds!

**David Stuart:** Yeah, and Trent's Dad works in office, Jeff's mum works with, I've forgotten what does your mum do Jeff? Isn't it something to do with fashion or music or something? Nick's Mum also works in office. The others all have high up jobs but I forget sometimes!

**Jeff Harding:** My Mum teaches music up at Ohio and State University. She's won 5 awards and has been nominated for way more. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah there we go! That's pretty much the summary of our parents careers. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow, and my Dad owns a Garage. I feel so out of place. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Kurt! Don't be silly! We don't care about that! It's all about who you are and if you can deal with all of Windsor's crazy. We don't judge you by your background. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Having a meal with everyone before heading back to another week at Dalton! Being with these guys just makes me remember how much I love them all. - With **Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson **and** 10 others **at** Breadstix, Limo, Ohio.**

**Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce** and **11 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Had a great New Directions sunday with the crazy bunch! I miss all their crazy but not all their drama! Now back in the car to head down to Dalton! See you guys in a bit!

**Rachel Berry:** I'll miss you! Same again on Saturday?

**Kurt Hummel:** If I'm back Yes please? I know Sectionals is next week so I can't promise I won't have to stay here this weekend.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh okay. Just let me know when you know!

**Kurt Hummel:** You know I will! :) xx

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> Whoop whoop! The gang is back together and I believe that is the two newbies we hear arriving! Let the interrogations begin! - with **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **10 Others** in **Windsor Common Room.**

**Wes Thomas **likes this.

**Blaine Anderson: **Behave. -_-

**Kurt Hummel: **Was it like this before I arrived? Because I know how bad it was when I first got here. You were all like Vultures!

**Blaine Anderson: **And You think that was bad!

**Kurt Hummel:** Could it be worse?

**David Stuart: **HA! You had it easy because you knew Blaine!

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah, We were all threatened with death if we scared you off!

**Blaine Anderson:** And unfortunately I've had this first hand experience! I wish the pair luck!

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww that means you were my hero Blaine :)

**David Stuart:** More like your Knight in Shining Dalton Uniform!

**David Stuart, Wes Thomas,** and** 2 Others** like this status.

**Blaine Anderson:** You liked your own comment David. Really? And I am no hero.

**David Stuart:** Yes, I did. Because it was THAT good!

**Kurt Hummel:** You are my hero Blaine :)

**Wes Thomas:** Their body guards have just walked through the doors! I can see them!

**David Stuart:** Average height, rather skinny. Is that blonde or brown hair? I can't tell in this light..

**Kurt Hummel:** I wish them both luck :/

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for an update? I hope you guys liked it. If not I am sorry.. : I';ll try and do better next time and I am trying to work angst into the story things just keep on happening. :L**

**Please Review?**

**Love Kaylee xx **


	7. The New Kids

_Hi all._

_Sorry about the delay, I lost one of the most important people in my life to fate and I just, it's left me broken. I have now turned to this as a diversion and distraction from reality, so that could mean more more often._

_Sorry._

_Disclaimer I do not own Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson<strong> and **12 Others** are now friends with** Jacob Evans** and **Joshua Evans.**

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** Evans. Jacob and Joshua Evans. As in..

**Kurt Hummel:** Mm-hm.

**Rachel Berry:** No Freaking way!

**Kurt Hummel:** Mm-hm.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh My! I can't believe it! You go to school wit- Oh my god! I need to visit you!

**Kurt Hummel:** sauidhjewbvnxkjvSDJjjkln...

**Rachel Berry:** Are you okay?

**Blaine Anderson:** He's been like that since they arrived. A little starstruck I believe.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww really?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yep, they said hi to him and he giggled nervously and made a funny noise. Bless him. :P

**Kurt Hummel:** But! It's! They! AH!

**Finn Hudson:** Umm playing dumb here, who the hell are Jacob and Joshua Evans?

**Kurt Hummel:** Who are they!

**Blaine Anderson:** Beware Finn! I think you're on thin ice!

**Rachel Berry:** WHAT!

**Rachel Berry:** Jacob and Joshua Evans are only the most gorgeous boys on the entire planet!

**Finn Hudson:** Come on Rach!

**Kurt Hummel:** What? She's being serious. They really are. Well and Blaine. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww Thanks . You make somewhere near the top of my list too ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Anyway! Back to the important topic of conversation! Jacob and Joshua Evans are the two only sons of the biggest actress/singer/dancer/broadway star Arianne Evans! Oh My! I can't believe you..

**Kurt Hummel:** I know!

**Finn Hudson:** Who?

**Rachel Berry:** Ugh GOOGLE her Finn!

**Kurt Hummel:** Only somewhere near the top huh Blaine? Ouch.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh I know her! She's been in some of the films I like. She's awesome! So why are we talking about her kids?

**Rachel Berry**: :O

**Finn Hudson:** ?

**Blaine Anderson:** You know I like you really ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** I should hope so! After last night ;)

**Wes Thomas:** KLAINE IN ACTION! What happened last night!

**Kurt Hummel:** Where did you even come from?

**David Stuart:** WHAT HAPPENED? DETAILS! I NEED DETAILS!

**Rachel Berry:** Finn, Kurt goes to school with her two sons. He has a claim to fame! AH! KURT CAN YOU GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH! PLEASE!

**Jacob Evans:** Hi Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** I. Just, you. Me? Hi.

**Joshua Evans:** We'll send you an autograph if you want. :) We'll get one from our mother too if you would like ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Oh My Gaga..

**Kurt Hummel:** You- You- You're. Hi. :) I'll be interested in some of these autographs ;)

**Jacob Evans:** Of course Kurtie.

**Joshua Evans:** Of course

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww you've got a nickname.

**Kurt Hummel:** You've given me a nickname?

**Jacob Evans:** Yep.

**Joshua Evans:** we like you.

**Jacob Evans:** A lot!

**Kurt Hummel:** :O

**Taylor Dalton:** Great. More competition. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> This is going to be the best week ever!

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** and **6 Others** like this.

**David Thomas:** How do you know?

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't know, I just have this feeling.

**Wes Thomas:** Hmm... Sounds weird.. :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Says you? :P

**Wes Thomas:** Point taken.

**Rachel Berry:** Hopefully you'll have a good week now, unless you've just jinxed yourself.

**Rachel Berry:** Not that I believe in things like jinxes..

**Blaine Anderson:** I guess it's now our job to make sure this status is true. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Not OUR job Blaine, YOUR job. You know what to do ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon:<strong> Had a hilarious first lesson with 'the twins,' the actual twins and Klaine!

**Jack Smith, Wes Thomas** and **6 Others** like this.

**Joshua Evans:** Aha it was such a laugh! What a project to set us!

**Jacob Evans:** Romantic phrases in Latin! HA!

**Wes Thomas:** Aha! Putting us into groups of 6 and the splitting is into two was a great idea! Especially when Kurt and Blaine got paired together!

**David Stuart:** Did you see the blush on their faces as they used pick up lines on each other!

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys this is not funny! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah! Come on guys, we weren't blushing. :/

**Wes Thomas:** You so totally were!

**Kurt Hummel:** We weren't. I wasn't blushing, Blaine wasn't blushing, we weren't blushing.

**Jacob Evans:** You so totally were!

**Joshua Evans:** KLAINE!

**Wes Thomas:** OH MY DAYS! David! The famous twins used our word!

**David Stuart:** :O

**Blaine Anderson:** Again with the Klaine..

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys, we weren't blushing.

**Jacob Evans:** Oh Kurtie, just accept the facts.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** My stupid phone won't send text messages! -_- anyway, So did you wanna meet me Wednesday after last lesson and then head to the cinema to catch the 5:30 showing? Then dinner?

**Kurt Hummel:** What a Silly phone you have! Yeah that sounds like a plan! I can't wait already! What are we seeing?

**Blaine Anderson:** I was thinking maybe The Vow with Rachel McAadams and Channing Tatum in?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh sounds awesome! I look forward to it! Where are we going to go for dinner?

**Blaine Anderson:** The Star Inn?

**Kurt Hummel:** The Star Inn, isn't that the little fancy yet peaceful and romantic place on the corner?

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm yeah that's the one, sound good to you?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ohh are you taking me out on a date Mr Anderson? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Meet you at 4:30 ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay can't wait! See you at lunch. :D

**Wes Thomas:** KLAINE! Is so on!

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Looks like I now have plans for Wednesday evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Just walked in on** Kurt Hummel** and** Blaine Anderson** watching P.S I love you. It's a sob fest in there. There's cuddling and tissues, You've been warned.

**David Stuart:** Cuddling. That's good though right?

**Wes Thomas:** Good indeed.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh that film breaks my heart every time. If you're in the mood for crying and cuddles, The Time Travellers wife is a good one too!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Lunch with the Windsor Crew! Never fails to amuse me!

**- **with** Blaine Anderson, Jacob Evans and 6 Others**.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Typical Windsor lunch: Cheeto's, Diet Coke, Loud Music, putty and Sarcastic Comments!

- With **David Stuart, Kurt Hummel** and **6 Others**.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Evans:<strong> First lunch with the Windsor boys and I can already tell I'm going to love it here! There's blue putty on my seat and paper being thrown at my head. Crazy!

- with **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and **6 Others**.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Wow these 'twins' are insane! Almost as insane as us** Jacob Evans**! Maybe mum did something right for once!

- with **Jacob Evans, Blaine Anderson** and **6 others**.

**Jacob Evans:** Mum comment? Really?

**Joshua Evans:** -_- It's not as if she see's this.

**Jacob Evans:** Josh, you know what happened last time..

**Wes Thomas:** Don't you know it? :P

**David Stuart:** We are just the most amazing twins around!

**Joshua Evans:** You guys do know that you're not actually twins right? You're not even related..

**Wes Thomas:** :O

**David Stuart:** How dare you say such a thing?

**Jacob Evans:** Wow, they really are something aren't they..

**Blaine Anderson:** Yup. Welcome to Windsor. It's insane, you're gonna love it! :P

**Jacob Evans:** It's better then where we were before any how!

**Wes Thomas: I**'m intrigued and scared by that, ^ comment..

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding<strong> tagged **Kurt Hummel** and** 3 Others** in the album** Lunch Time Snaps**.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding:<strong> Here's another picture for Lunch Time Snaps! Might have to start calling it Klaine snaps though! Here's another picture of Kurt and Blaine looking lovingly at each other while the newbies Jake and Josh chill out in the background!

- with **Nick Jones, Thad Gordon** and **6 Others.**

**Jacob Evans:** Jake and Josh! I LOVE it! It makes us sound even cooler! Which is pretty hard to do ;)

**Josh Evans:** Aha look at our faces! We are just too cool!

**Blaine Anderson:** How is it you always manage to get a picture of us like this?

**David Stuart:** Well Umm.. let's see..

**Jeff Harding:** Because you always look at each other like this.

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** and **2 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** OH SNAP!

**David Stuart:** That was awesome Jeff! Best comeback ever!

**Jeff Harding:** It was pretty good huh? :P

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** We don't always look at each other lovingly.

**Wes Thomas:** You guys 's actually rather sickening to watch.

**Kurt Hummel:** No we don't. -_-

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah you actually do Kurtie. I thought you guys were dating when I first got here. And I know Joshua did too.

**Josh Evans** and **Jack Smith** like this.

**Jack Smith:** So it wasn't just me! I thought they were dating too. It's the way they're around each other isn't it?

**Nick Jones:** They seem to gravitate towards each other..

**Wes Thomas:** What about the way they always look at each other..

**Blaine Anderson**: Guys,

**Michael Dalton:** It's the way they hold themselves around each other.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay guys, just stop.

**Wes Thomas:** Truth hurts huh Kurtie? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Ugh, had such a rubbish start to the day! I can't find my iPod! My laptop just won't turn on and all my essays are due in on Friday! -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** I've got a free this morning so I'll take a look at your laptop now if that's okay? I'd ask you now but obviously you're in class..

**Kurt Hummel:** If you could and you fix it you would be my saviour! I'd buy you coffee for the rest of your life!

**Blaine Anderson:** You'll regret saying that :P

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, how much sleep have you been getting recently?

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm some why..

**Blaine Anderson:** Clearly not enough..

**Kurt Hummel:** Why?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, sweetie, the battery was dead..

**Kurt Hummel:** .. But it was on charge..

**Blaine Anderson:** But to get the laptop to charge it needs to be turned on at the mains..

**Kurt Hummel:** Ohhhkay.. Maybe I need to pay more attention to my beauty sleep..

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes, after dinner we will come home and watch a movie, that should get you resting and set you up for an early night.

**Kurt Hummel:** :) Can't wait. x

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> ATTENTION ALL WARBLERS! Warblers meeting is now tonight! Rearrange all of your plans! Yes that means you Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. I know, we're just as disappointed as you are!

- with** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and** 10 Others**.

* * *

><p>Private Message. <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> to [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas and Matt Anders.**

Sorry about the last minute change of plan guys! I overheard Taylor talking in mathis this morning and you do not want to know what he had planned!

He was going to intrude on their date and we can't have that! Klaine need to get it on! So! If we have the Warblers meeting tonight, those two can go on their date on Friday! All we need is to make sure that Taylor doesn't find out the details!

Everyone on board?

**Jeff Harding:** Yeah okay, we need to do this. They deserve each other. Why does Taylor have to be such a pain!

**Nick Jones:** Ugh yeah okay. On it!

**Micheal Dalton:** Ugh for frick sake! He is such a child! I'll talk to him and see what I can do.

**David Stuart:** All right, awesome. Let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Right, Warblers meeting tonight, Avatar tomorrow and then Friday, a dinner and a movie with the one and only **Kurt Hummel!**

**Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart** like this.

**Joshua Evans**: Klaine!

* * *

><p>Private Message. <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> to [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas and Matt Anders.**

**Wes Thomas:** Damn it! Why does Blaine have to post his life on Facebook! He just makes it harder for us to keep it from Taylor!

**Jeff Harding:** Oh Blainers..

**Matt Anders:** Hey do we know if Taylor knows any of the details yet? Blaine has published any more, but you know what Taylor is like. Spies everywhere..

**Dean Tomas:** Overheard a conversation in Biology this afternoon, he doesn't know what movie they are seeing, he's asked Dan, Jack and Logan to look into it.. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh yeah! Got the afternoon off as I've been given permission to miss biology as its heart dissection time! If you need me I'll be in the library! Who am I kidding? I'll be in the coffee shop!

**Wes Thomas:** What?

**David Stuart:** Murdoch gave you permission to miss lesson? That's so unfair! We've never had anything like that!

**Kurt Hummel:** I guess I'm just special!

**Blaine Anderson:** That you are ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Get a room!

**Kurt Hummel:** .. We're commenting on Facebook.. How can we get a room? :/

**David Thomas:** Get a page then! -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Get a page? What?

**Wes Thomas:** OMG! be right back!

**Kurt Hummel:** okay.. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> tagged **Kurt Hummel** and **11 Others** in the album **Mobile Uploads.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Walk down memory lane! Oh My Gaga, don't we look like freaks! :P

**Wes Thomas:** OH My! You sure as hell can pull of heels Kurt! ;P

**David Stuart:** If you don't mind me saying, you sure as hell look might find in that leather onsie Santana. You still have it? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww that's such a cool outfit Kurt! You look amazing!

**Kurt Hummel:** RACHEL! Why did you you have to do this? Are you out to get me or something?

**Jacob Evans:** Aww Kurt you look great! This is show business after all!

**Rachel Berry:** Oh my Streisand! You, JACOB EVANS just commented on MY picture!

**Jacob Evans:** It's really not that big a deal..

**Joshua Evans:** It really isn't, we're just as normal as you are!

**Kurt Hummel:** I'd watch what you're saying if I was you! :P

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> to** Kurt Hummel**: Did you fancy going to see a movie on Friday or something?

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm that's nice of you to ask, but I'm sorry I have plans.

**Taylor Dalton:** Maybe next time then..

* * *

><p>Private Message. <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> to [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas and Matt Anders.**

**Thad Gordon**: OMG Taylor's post on Kurt's wall! This shit is getting serious!

**Wes Thomas:** Update on Taylor's knowledge?

**Matt Anders:** Know's nothing at the moment, Klaine are apparently reconsidering the film they see. However The Star Inn dinner date is still on. Time is undecided.

**David Stuart:** Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas<strong>: Check this out! **www. facebook .com/KlaineFanPage!** ;)

- **with Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **15 Others**.

**Noah Puckerman, Thad Gordon** and **18 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh My GaGa! Wes what did you do?

**Blaine Anderson:** Why would you do that Wes? Why?

**Jeff Harding:** Well played Wes!

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh man dude this is hilarious!

**Finn Hudson:** That picture dude..

**Kurt Hummel:** Picture?

**Santana Lopez:** Wow Kurt, never knew you were into that sort of thing ;)

**Wes Thomas:** LOL

**Blaine Anderson**: OMG! That's photoshopped Finn! Me and Kurt have never been wearing so little clothing and in that position before I swear! WES YOU REMOVE THAT PICTURE RIGHT NOW!

**Kurt Hummel:** WES TAYLOR THOMAS you remove that manip right now or I swear to god!

**Wes Thomas:** removed. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Sorry Kurt..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Has has a pretty crap day, buy all of my essays are handed in and I have dinner and a movie with **Blaine Anderson** now so all is well.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh my it's a date! It's a date! My little Kurt is going on a date!

**Kurt Hummel:** Calm down Rach, it's not a date.

**Blaine Anderson:** Now who said that.. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will focus on Klaine's 'date' will it go well? Will Taylor show up?<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kaylee x **


	8. The Big 'Date'

_Another chapter, I've just started writing the next._

_Any ideas feel free to message me. Where do you want this story to go? Your opinion matters._

_Thank you to everyone who has sent me messages wishing me well. I'll be honest, it's been very hard. How do you carry on when you know the person you love the most in the world, is no longer with you? :(_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p>Facebook 8: The Big 'Date.'<p>

Private Message: **Wes Thomas** to: [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas:** Right guys. The big date is tonight! We need to make sure that Taylor doesn't get anywhere near these two! This needs to happen now!

**David Stuart:** It's about time these two got together, it's been too long in waiting!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to** Kurt Hummel**: Ugh! My phone is not working, I seriously need to look into getting a new one! -_- Anyway, right I'm having some issues with my wardrobe so I will be, maybe five or ten minutes late. :/ sorry.

**Kurt Hummel:** tut tut tut ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** What I need to look perfect..

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine that's twice this week! You really do need to get yourself a new phone. Making me wait huh? :P it's fine sweetie, class is running late anyway and I need to pop back to change so it's fine. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** I forget we live together! So we'll just leave when we're ready!

**Blaine Anderson** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** You're always perfect.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ah that is too true. Okay! See you soon!

**Blaine Anderson:** The 'us living together and leaving when we're ready' comment is too true, not the comment about me being perfect. I'm not saying that's true or that I know you think I'm perfect or, right i'm just going to stop talking.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Picked out the perfect outfit for the perfect plan. Perfect. ;]

**Dan Richardson** likes this.

**Dan Richardson:** Dude, I really think you shouldn't do this, as your friend. Really think about this.

**Taylor Dalton:** Just stop your moaning, did you get that information I asked for?

**Dan Richardson:** I am not moaning. I'm just trying to knock some sense into you. Yes I text you just now. Don't do anything stupid. And don't come crying to me when it back fires. I will say 'I told you so.'

**Taylor Dalton:** Yeah yeah. Whatever. Speak later.

* * *

><p>Private Message: Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.**

**Dean Tomas:** Look guys, Taylor's status. I don't know What to make of it. Obviously Taylor's up to something and his minions have found out some info about tonight. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Well, we don't know what's happening yet, as far as I'm aware Klaine haven't even left yet. :/ David what do you know?

**David Stuart:** The same as you considering I'm sat with you..

**Jeff Harding:** 3.

**Thad Gordon:** Hey guys, Some useful info, I was just sat on the grounds near the entrance, about 30 minutes ago Taylor left in his jeep, he took the second left headed towards the town centre. Klaine have just taken Blaine's car and have headed in the opposite direction towards the restaurant..?

**Wes Thomas**: Right, we're following! Heading to the car now!

**Wes Thomas**: Wait, what? Opposite direction? They must have changed their plans?

**Jack Smith:** As much as I love the idea of Klaine, should we really be meddling?

**David Stuart:** Right, looks like we're not going anywhere after all. Bourne Ultimatum it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Finally sat in **Blaine Anderson'**s car 30 minutes later then planned after our first Wardrobe War broke out. Looks like it'll be dinner then a movie now :)

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon:<strong> All this spy crap is actually quite hilarious. I'm loving this Warbler chit chat.

**Jeff Harding:** 3.

**Nick Jones:** 6.

**Thad Gordon:** ;)

* * *

><p>Private Message: Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.**

**Joshua Evans:** Right, we were in the tree's near the entrance of Dalton reading all of these insane emails about Klaine and that dick Taylor..

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah and we noticed a car leave around thirty minutes before Klaine and it sounds like it's this Taylor's, does he drive a black Porsche? Anyway, that car that seems to belong to Taylor just drove past again..

**Joshua Evans:** Speeding I might add.

**Jacob Evans:** And is now heading in the same direction Klaine went not twenty minutes ago. What happened?

**Wes Thomas:** Shit! What? When?

**Joshua Evans:** Not five minutes ago..

**David Stuart:** Looks like no Bourne Ultimatum after all.

**Michael Dalton:** I'm trying to find out info from Taylor. Let you know if I find out anything.

**Wes Thomas:** DAVID! GET YOUR KEYS! Jeff! Nick! Meet at David's car in 30 seconds!

**David Stuart:** Jeez keep your socks on. -_-

**Jeff Harding:** Coming!

**Nick Jones:** Dudes I can't! This essay is due on Monday and I haven't even started what with Laser tag and the twins!

**Wes Thomas:** Priorities Nick!

**David Stuart:** Get them straight!

**Nick Jones:** Ugh be there in two secs.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Wow, this is actually such a nice little restaurant. The food is delicious :)

- With **Kurt Hummel** at **The Star Inn, Westerville, Ohio**.

**Taylor Dalton** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Perfect Place for a first date. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Plans change but I'm back on top now and have an amazing view. ;]

**Michael Dalton:** Hey dude, where are you? Dad wants a word.

**Taylor Dalton:** I am out, having dinner. I don't know when I'll be home. I might go see a movie afterwards.

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor, don't do anything stupid. You know what Dad will do.

**Taylor Dalton:** Yeah, yeah.

* * *

><p>Private Message: Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.**

**Matt Anders:** Hey guys, I'm out having dinner with Macie and guess who I've just noticed? I thought Klaine were going to see a movie first?

**Wes Thomas:** They left late so ended up switching it around. What's happening? Is Taylor there?

**Matt Anders:** Taylor's here. TAYLOR IS HERE! I thought you guys were supposed to keep this from happening?

**Wes Thomas:** We're coming! David is driving, we are stuck in stupid traffic! What's happening? What is he doing?

**Jack Smith:** Matt, you know you're going to look rude on your date? :/

**Matt Anders:** Klaine are laughing about something.. Taylor is just sat with his ear phones in, eating. His eyes are trained on Klaine through the partition. OHmYgOD! Kurt just reached our for Blaines hand! They're holding hands! Ohmygodyouguys!

**Jeff Harding:** OH MY GOD WHAT! Klaine is actually on!

**Matt Anders:** The waitress, the waitress! -_- whatabitch! She just came over and interrupted what was being said and now they're both blushing and embarrassed and grrr! Back to the casual chatter now. -_- you guys, I've never seen Blaine so happy even though their moment just got ruined! :D Taylor looks like he's going to make some sort of move! He's finishing his drink! Guys we have to stop him! What are you guys doing? Pushing the damn car?

**Jacob Evans:** Klaine is on? Klaine was on? I'm confused. What about my Klaine? What are you doing Wevid?

**Joshua Evans:** Wevid, Neff are you still in traffic? Say you're not still stuck in traffic!

**Wes Thomas:** Guys! It's not my fault it's rush hour! David is doing his best to try and get us out of this and onto smaller roads!

**Nick Jones:** Wevid? What the hell is Wevid? And Neff? You guys are so weird.

**Matt Anders:** Wes!

**Wes Thomas:** We are trying to get there as soon as possible! Looks like you'll have to distract Taylor, Matt!

**Matt Anders:** What? I'm on a date! Which I have been ignoring, damn it! What do you want me to do? Go and introduce myself to him?

**Jack Smith:** Told you Matt. I'm pretty sure Taylor already knows who you are.

**Matt Anders:** Oh yeah course -_- Kurt is, oh my god! Ahh Taylor's moving, he's moving oh my oh my oh m- sdcjsd..

**Wes Thomas:** Matt! Matt! MATT? What are you doing? What is happening with my Klaine?

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> FCUKING TRAFFIC! YOU RUIN MY LIFE!

- with **Jeff Harding, David Stuart** and **1 other**.

**Nick Jones:** We're missing everything!

**Matt Anders:** What twats decided to take the busiest road during rush hour when they had a deadline -_-

**Wes Thomas:** I resent that.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Off to the movies we go ;)

- With **Jacob Evans.**

* * *

><p>Private Message: Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.**

**Matt Anders:** OH MY GOD! Taylor has a temper! He went to talk to Klaine while they were smiling and holding hands and being super duper cute, So I being really rude, I'm embarrassed to admit it, I stuck my foot out, *cringe* the poor waitress trips over, her drinks went all over his 'perfect' outfit. I've never heard him swear so much.

Fortunately Klaine were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

He looked around to see if any one had noticed and he saw me stood behind the waitress, he started mumbling and then went to hit me! He was starting to cause a scene so he was kicked out of the restaurant.

**Wes Thomas:** It had to be done Matt, don't fret.

**Nick Jones:** What?

**Jack Smith:** KLAINE 1! DALTON 0!

**Matt Anders:** Shit! Kurt and Blaine saw/heard the commotion. They don't know it's Taylor though. I had to hide behind the bar so they didn't see me! It didn't go down too well!

**Joshua Evans:** What's Klaine doing now then?

**Matt Anders:** You know, I hate this spy/under cover stuff. It's not all that fun when you're on the front line. -_- I don't know, I've lost them. Maybe they're heading to the movies now?

**Joshua Evans:** What are they seeing? Is it the Vow? The Next showing is at 7:40. What time is it now, 7:10 yeah they're heading our way. Okay we'll take it from here.

**Jacob Evans:** What the Hell? Taylor just showed up! Doesn't he ever stop!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> FCUK SAKE! We finally get out of traffic only to find we are now heading in the wrong direction! FFS!

**Matt Anders, Nick Jones** and **2 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Evans:<strong> Sat in the lobby waiting..

**Joshua Evans:** For nothing/no one in particular. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Kurt's turn to drive after our dinner and 'show.' ;) Off we go to the movies, wonder if Kurt's decided what we will watch yet. It's been a great evening so far, it can only get better right?

- With **Kurt Hummel**.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding:<strong> First we get stuck in traffic for two hours, then when we finally get there we need to head somewhere else. Freaking typical! -_-

- with **Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **1 Other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Aww **Blaine Anderson** is spoiling me tonight, first he buys me dinner now he's paying for my ticket and candy floss. What a gentlemen. :)

* * *

><p>Private Message: Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.**

**Jacob Evans:** Guess who's just strolled in?

**Matt Anders:** Klaine? Awesome. Handing this over to you twins. I'm going to go back to my date. Good luck! And look after them. Keep me updated!

**Wes Thomas:** We are on our way. Some jackass has just reversed into a dumpster! Now held up on an empty road!

**Nick Jones:** David is getting pissed!

**Jeff Harding:** I think we're all getting pissed to be honest!

**Thad Gordon:** Wow, you go away for a couple of hours and look at all this drama!

**Jacob Evans:** They are going to see The Vow! Aren't I awesome for calling that one! :P

**Joshua Evans:** Jake, I said that they were seeing The Vow.

**Jacob Evans:** Oh yeah, right. :/ SHIT!

**Wes Thomas:** What? WHAT?

**Joshua Evans:** Full on confrontation with Taylor. Was not pretty! :/

**Matt Anders:** Damn this date is ruined. I'm too intrigued! What's happening?

**Nick Jones:** Not pretty for you or for him?

**Jacob Evans:** For us! He thinks we are his friends.. :/ how did that happen!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Sat with** Blaine Anderson** and a large salted popcorn as we get ready to watch The Vow! :)

- with **Blaine Anderson** at **The Westerville Ciniplex, Screen 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Sat with **Jacob Evans** and** Joshua Evans** as we await the start of the film. Really hasn't been the night I planned. However there is still time.

- **At The Westerville Ciniplex, Screen 2.**

* * *

><p>Private Message: Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.**

**Jeff Harding:** He what? He thinks you two are his friends!

**Matt Anders:** How did that happen?

**Thad Gordon:** He thinks you two are his friends? Why would he think that?

**Wes Thomas:** Finally we might be of some use! -_-

**Dean Tomas:** My phone dies for a few hours and I come back to this? What the hell happened!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Finally out of the car after nearly 3 hours! I guess some soppy chick flick will do as long as there's popcorn!

- With **David Stuart** and **2 Others** at **The Westerville Ciniplex, Screen 2.**

* * *

><p>Private Message: Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas:** OH MY GOD!

**David Stuart:** I kNOW!

**Matt Anders:** What?

**Jeff Harding:** I can't see!

**Joshua Evans:** They're stood near Blaine's car, laughing... He's leaning in.. OH MY GOD!

**Jack Smith:** What? WHAT?

**David Stuart:** They kissed. THEY KISSED!

**Wes Thomas:** EEEEEEEEEEKKKkkKkKKkKKK!

**Jack Smith:** YES!

**Nick Jones:** Klaine: 2, Dalton: 0!

**David Stuart:** He's going in for a second one!

**Matt Anders:** You best get a picture or something!

**Nick Jones:** Wow, they're really going for it huh?

**Jeff Harding:** Klaine is on!

**Thad Gordon:** Aww I am so proud.

**Joshua Evans:** On it Matt. Jake has pictures and video ;) perfect for blackmailing. ;)

**David Stuart:** Aww :)

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt's leaning his forehead against Blaine's and they're just smiling at each other. Blaine made Kurt blush. Aww.

**David Stuart:** Looks like its home time! They're off. SHIT! We need to get back before they do!

**Jacob Evans:** Shit guys, Taylor saw it all. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Had an amazing night with Kurt. Haven't had such a great night in a long time. Was extremely surprised to see half of the Warblers at the cinema though ;]

- with** Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and **5 others**.

**Wes Thomas:** Shit, you saw us huh? :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Hiding behind a glass window, it's not hiding. It's just being an idiot.

**Wes Thomas:** -_- it was a frosted window.

**Blaine Anderson:** That was two foot wide. How could 6 of you fit behind that :P

**Kurt Hummel:** I didn't see them.. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Too distracted huh? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my.. what did you guys see? :/

**Wes Thomas:** You sure now how to move your hands ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my Gaga.. *blushes*

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Had an amazing night out, so far the best night of my life. I guess sometimes all you need is Courage. :)

- With **Blaine Anderson**.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> You have to love a Warbler Mission ;)

- with **David Stuart, Matt Anders** and **7 others**.

**Nick Jones:** 6 ;)

**Jeff Harding:** 3 ;)

**Matt Anders:** Totally ruined my date but it was so worth it!

**David Stuart:** And a successful Warbler mission is even better ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Well, tonight really didn't go as planned, but the games have only just begun.

**Dan Richardson:** I told you so.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't quite know how the next chapter will work.. I am working on it now and hopefully all will be okay.<strong>

**Read and Review. It's greatly appreciated. Let me know what you want.**

**Kaylee x**


	9. Hard Truths

_Here's another chapter. It's a little repetitive in places but I know that, It's how I've written it._

_Please Read & Review._

**_Warning: Occasional use of strong language. _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>Facebook 9: Hard Truths.<p>

**Wes Thomas:** Rise and Shine! 9:30am and it's time for our Saturday morning breakfast with Klaine!

- with **Kurt Hummel, David Stuart** and** 1 other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I love **Blaine Anderson** more than I have ever loved anyone and one day I will marry him.

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> is in a relationship with** Kurt Hummel**.

**Rachel Berry:** Congratulations Kurt, I am so happy for you.

**Nick Jones: **Klaine: 3, Dalton: 0.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I have been in love with my best friend **Kurt Hummel** since the moment I met him on that staircase. I have just been oblivious to my feelings until now. I love you Kurt. Please don't ever leave me.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh how nice. -_- I should've know they were up to something when they showed up with coffee :/ Blaine and I leave our phones unattended for five minutes and the damn twins frape us. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Us? Frape you? Never ;P

**David Stuart:** You know us Kurtie, we'd never do such a thing!

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Well, you and Blainers shouldn't disappear at the same time should you. ;P

**David Stuart:** Yeah, what were you guys doing any how? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Congratulations Kurt, I am so happy for you and Blaine. It's about time too ;D

**Kurt Hummel:** What are you talking about Rachel?

**Rachel Berry:** You and Blaine, you know?

**Kurt Hummel:** How do you know me and Blaine kissed last night? Who told you?

**Rachel Berry:** You kissed? What? How was it? Was it romantic? I was actually on about you two finally being in a relationship..

**Kurt Hummel:** What? We aren't, I mean I don't know, we haven't even discussed that yet..

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt.. You're relationship status says you're in a relationship with Blaine? :/ Are you guys not together? But you kissed!

**Kurt Hummel: Wes Thomas, David Stuart**! You little rats! -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Umm I'm really sorry to say I forgot how you asked me out. It mustn't have been all that memorable ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Haha that's so funny. Your damn friends Blaine! Keep control of them -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Hate to admit it but they're your friends too.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, Congrats on the news guys. Together at last ey? ;] My mission just got harder.

**Wes Thomas:** Back off Taylor.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> A day in the library working on my Biology essay. :/ Oh how I hate the human body!

**Kurt Hummel:** When you fancy taking a break, text me and we can meet for coffee.

**Blaine Anderson:** Of course :D

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm thinking of you while eating non-fat ice cream and watching TV. ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww thank you. -_-

* * *

><p>Private Message: <strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> to** Blaine Anderson:**

Hey Blainey

How's it going? I can't believe you are in a relationship with that girl Kurt Hummel!

I can see you've lowered your standards since me! We could've had something special Blaine but no! You chickened out, you walked away before things could get too serious!

You're a wuss Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, what is your problem? Kurt is not a girl by any means and how dare you say such a thing! You were chasing after him the other day!

Plus me and Kurt aren't exactly in a relationship right now, which has nothing to do with you anyway!

Taylor, we never had a 'thing.' We were never in a relationship. I never had feelings for you. I was never your boyfriend! I don't know where you got that idea from but we never had anything, and we never will.

Yes after the second time we went out I refused to meet you alone again, but Taylor, come on! You stalked me for two straight days! You bought me a cup of coffee between class each day for three days! You bought me lunch for a week! Taylor that is not normal.

**Taylor Dalton:** My feelings towards Kurt are exactly that, mine. 'Aren't exactly in a relationship' what does that even mean?

We had something special! When I touched your skin, it sent this spark through me, this electrical current. You must have felt it too! How could you not feel that! You're just lying. Why are you lying to yourself Blaine? Don't run from this.

Blaine, I wasn't stalking you, I just wanted to spend time with you! I bought you coffee because I know how much you love it and you were having a rough week with your end of term finals! I was just being a nice person!

**Blaine Anderson**: I don't know, we kissed last night and things got heated, then the warblers changed our relationship status and now things are all confusing and complicated! And why am I telling you this!

I'm not lying Taylor, I am not interested in you and never have been. I don't even like you! I didn't run anywhere.

Taylor, you need help. As sweet as sll that is, That's not normal. Especially When it's towards someone you don't really know all that well.

**Taylor Dalton:** He's not right for you Blaine. I am! We wouldn't argue, we wouldn't be complicated. We would make sense.

Ouch Blaine.

No, you need help! The whole point of dating is to get to know the other person! That's the whole point! I was just trying to get to know you!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Hmm feels like having a nice peaceful day in, catching up on America's Next Top Model. With all the Warblers out Paint balling or catching up on essays (all of which I have completed might I add ;) ) I might actually get it!

**Wes Thomas:** Hey! We can do peaceful!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh really. You can huh?

**David Stuart:** Of course we can!

**Kurt Hummel**: Riiighht...

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Blaine Anderson<strong> and **Taylor Dalto**n.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor! I don't like you okay! Please accept that! You are not my type! Move on! Find someone who is as insane and as neurotic as you!

Yes, but the other person needs to reciprocate those feelings.

**Taylor Dalton:** Don't say that Blaine! We would be perfect just give us a chance! You are perfect for me!

**Blaine Anderson:** I LOVE KURT, TAYLOR! Not you! Okay? I am in love with Kurt and there is nothing you can do to change that, okay? I can't ever imagine life without him.

So please, for your own sake put whatever this is behind you and move on!

We went to see a movie twice. I said yes because you seemed like a nice guy and I wanted some friends. I never saw us going at as 'dates' it was always just 'two friends.' Please?

**Taylor Dalton:** Love? You love him?

We were more than just friends. You bought my ticket!

**Blaine Anderson:** Because you paid for my ticket at the first movie we saw. I was only paying back the favour.

Taylor, I am sorry. But I don't like you like that? I've never even thought of you that way. And I never will. I walked away from you because it was getting out of hand, you were getting out of hand and crazy. I walked away, willingly because it wasn't what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Wow, sometimes people just won't stop throwing lies at you. "/ It's actually quite amusing.

**Blaine Anderson:** They're not lies Taylor. Listen to what I have to say.

**Wes Thomas:** What do you have to say to him? You two are talking?

* * *

><p>Private Message:<strong> Taylor Dalton<strong> to **Blaine Anderson**.

**Taylor Dalton:** You ran Blaine. You got scared of your feelings for me and you ran!

You suck at commitment Blaine! You proved that with us! You'll ruin what you and Kurt have. You'll screw it up and then you won't a have a relationship, you won't even have a friendship. You will lose him because of your stupid issues!

You'll lose him and you'll have nothing.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, I love him.

There was no us. There never has been. There never will be.

If Something went wrong.. I'd, I'd have nothing.. ?

**Taylor Dalton:** You'd lose him Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, stop! Okay, just stop! I'll never lose Kurt.

**Taylor Dalton:** It's only a matter of time.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, I will need be interested in you. I love Kurt. So get over this stupid crush on me and move on. Find someone kind and caring, someone who can understand you and love you for who you are.

**Taylor Dalton:** Well, you'll be glad to know I've taken your advice. I've moved on, moved on a while a go actually. You know him, he's called Kurt. I think you know him, Angelic voice, gorgeous hair line, that boy looks hot in a pair of skinnies. ;)

You will lose him. You'll lose him to me. If you don't want me, then I don't want you. I want him.

**Blaine Anderson:** You stay away from him Taylor. He doesn't deserve your shit.

**Taylor Dalton:** You don't deserve him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Laser Tag! Ah **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and** Matt Anders**, you guys sure as hell missed one hell of a game!

- **with David Stuart, Joshua Evans** and 7 Others.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> By doing nothing I have only one thing, by doing something, I risk losing everything. Is it a risk I'm willing to take?

**Kurt Hummel:** Courage. It works both ways you know ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Anders<strong> tagged a picture of** Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** in the album** Dalton.**

**Matt Anders:** A stroll to the library and look what I pass.. Klaine's first Public Display of Affection at Dalton. Aww.

- with **Blaine Anderson** and** Kurt Hummel** at the **Dalton Coffee Bar**.

**Wes Thomas**: I can't tell, was the kiss sweet and romantic or hot and heavy?

**Matt Anders:** Lets just say, the first one was cute and romantic. The speech even more so!

**Wes Thomas:** First Kiss? Speech?

**Matt Anders:** I'm glad I chose to stay here now! The speech was A-Dorable! I never knew Blaine was such a sweetheart!

**Jeff Harding:** What did he say? what did he say!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh My Gaga Matt! What are you doing! Why were you here? This is embarrassing..

**Blaine Anderson:** You heard the speech? Oh Man, you couldn't have, not from the door. :/

**Matt Anders:** 'There comes a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever..'

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh, that's embarrassing.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Blaine, it was adorable.

**Wes Thomas:** SQUEAL!

**Rachel Berry:** Oh my Kurt.. Congratulations. I take it this means you're actually dating now ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I actually kind of like this photo..

**Rachel Berry:** Changing the subject there huh? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Courage indeed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> went from being 'In a relationship' to 'single.'

**Taylor Dalton** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT?

**Taylor Dalton:** Looks like I must've talked some sense into you after all.

**Rachel Berry:** What is happening? Why Blaine, why? Who is this Taylor? What did he do?

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't know Rachel..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> went from being 'In a relationship' to 'single.'

**Taylor Dalton** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** WHAT?

**Wes Thomas:** What is happening? Why Kurt, why?

**Taylor Dalton**: I'd say I'm sorry to hear that but I'm really not.

**Blaine Anderson:** He has his reasons ;) Back off Taylor.

* * *

><p>Private Message Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and **[The Warblers] David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Michael Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans**.

**Matt Anders**: Their relationship status! What the hell? They were kissing not two hours ago!

**Wes Thomas:** Taylor is all over their Facebook's and such! What is he doing?

**David Stuart:** Why would Blaine be willingly talking to Taylor?

**Dean Tomas:** I am so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Disney movie night with Kurt Hummel! Tangled is up first then Mary Poppins!

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding:<strong> Paint balling with The Warbler's! It's time to kick some ass! Team Pairs against Team Singles! Woop!

**Dean Tomas:** Just to clarify, Team Pairs is Neff, Klaine, Evans and Wevid. Team Singles: Matt, Me, Thad, Michael, Jack. Yes, the singles are lacking but we shall kick yo ass!

**Jeff Harding: **Don't get your hopes up!

**Kurt Hummel:** You know it would have been more fair if we split equally. And more normal.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, you know we're not normal.

**Kurt Hummel:** True true.

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon:<strong> Team Singles kicked your ass :P

- with** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and** 10 others**.

**Wes Thomas:** Yes, but only because Klaine got distracted! -_-

**Kurt Hummel**: What?

**Wes Thomas**: Don't make me regret you two getting together!

**Blaine Anderson:** We're not together!

**Kurt Hummel:** We're not together!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Now for a 5 Hour intensive Warbler session. What a way to end the day.

**Kurt Hummel** and **2 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** I can't work out if this is suppoosed to be sarcastic or? :/

**Blaine Anderson:** :)

**Wes Thomas:** It is isn't it? It's sarcasm -_-

**David Stuart:** It's not that bad!

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton: Blaine Anderson<strong>, I love talking to you today. Getting our feelings out there and I want you to know that I feel the same. I'm glad you finally see sense.

**Wes Thomas:** What?

**Kurt Hummel:** What's this about?

**Blaine Anderson:** What Taylor? This doesn't even make any sense!

**David Stuart:** ?

**Taylor Dalton**: Don't lie Blaine, spending time with you this afternoon was amazing. I missed it, you smelt so good.

**Kurt Hummel:** Smelt? He, you spent time with him? I'm confused.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, I bumped into you at the coffee bar twenty minutes ago when buying Mine and Kurt's coffee! We barely said a word, and what we did say wasn't pretty. Nothing happened.

**Wes Thomas:** Please just stop Taylor. FFS.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt, as your friend I think this is something you need to know. I hate to be the one to tell you, but I care about you Kurt, so much and I wanted you to hear it from me. Blaine kissed me today.

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT? That's bullshit Taylor! Absolute bullshit!

**Kurt Hummel:** He what?

**David Stuart:** Kurt, it's not true. Blaine would never do that to you. He's head over heels for you!

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor! How dare you make up such bullshit! Why would you do that? Back off bro, leave Kurt and Blaine alone!

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor! How dare you. I would never kiss you Taylor, never! Kurt means more to me then you will ever understand! Kurt, I promise you nothing happened.

**Taylor Dalton:** Blaine, why would you deny this?

**Kurt Hummel:** I, I believe you Blaine.

**Taylor Dalton:** You're believing a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, there's really nothing like a drama free weekend. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm Sorry :/

* * *

><p>Private Message Between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and [The Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Michael Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans.**

**Joshua Evans:** Wow, this Taylor dude is a freak! I can't, for the life of me, understand him?

**Thad Gordon:** What was he cracking on about? Blaine kissing him! Blaine would never do that. Right?

**Matt Anders:** Of course not! I was in the coffee bar when the incident happened! Blaine yelled at Taylor telling him to back off and leave him alone. Taylor made a move to touch Blaine and he just said something and walked off.

**Wes Thomas:** I know this place has a zero tolerance anti bullying policy but I swear down, I just, ugh I can't stand him.

**David Stuart:** Who the FUCK does Taylor think he is? The Prick! I can't make complete sense of Kurt's response! Do you think he believe Blaine?

**Wes Thomas:** Of course Kurt believes him. They love each other. They might not have admitted it to themselves or each other yet, but neither one would ever do anything to hurt the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I knew this week was going to be a good one. :)

**Wes Thomas:** You did, and we said Blaine would be the one to make it great. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ah you did.

**Blaine Anderson:** You got something right for once ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Ouch. I'm wounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Why can't you see that I love you. I won't stop until I have you. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Please read & review. I am coming to a point where I am unsure of where to go so any idea's and thoughts would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you.**

**Kaylee **


	10. Sectionals

_Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and please, give a girl a confidence and review? It would be truly appreciated as my confidence is seriously lacking. :/_

_I really hope you like this, sorry if not._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_(EDIT)_

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook 10: Sectionals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> It's the week of Sectionals!

**Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel** and **10 others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Bring. It. On.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton: I<strong>'m sure by the end of the week the first part of my plan will be in motion and you'll be one step closer to being mine.

**Dan Richardson:** Taylor. Are you sure you want to do this?

**Taylor Dalton:** Of course I do.

**Dan Richardson:** Taylor.

**Taylor Dalton:** Daniel.

**Dan Richardson:** Suit yourself. I won't be there to pick up the pieces when this falls apart. I've done it too many times before.

**Taylor Dalton:** Do whatever, I don't need you Dan. I don't need anybody. I just need him.

**Dan Richardson:** When will you learn Taylor.

**Taylor Dalton:** It's everyone else that needs to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It's just three days to Sectionals, THREE and I'm not sleeping! :/

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine's shattered too, what do you two get up to at night now that you're more than just friends? ;)

**Thad Gordon:** What ever it is I'm impressed, I didn't hear a thing.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh god guys. Stop it.

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys, come on.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> and **Kurt Hummel**.

Hey Kurtie, how are you?

How's your lessons going? I was just wondering if you would maybe like to go and get coffee with me during our second period free?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's Kurt, And I'm okay thank you, just tired. Lessons are okay thank you.

Taylor, if we were to get coffee you would believe that we are going out or do something stupid and I just don't want that. I don't need the hassle. I like Blaine and that's all there is to it.

**Taylor Dalton:** Kurt I'm not after you I swear. Just two friends getting coffee? We can talk about the newest edition of vogue! I don't know what Blaine and The Warbler's have told you but I'm not a bad person Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine and The Warbler's haven't said anything. They're just looking out for me. I only know what Blaine told me happened between you two.

As much as I appreciate the offer though, my answer is still no Taylor.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> *Yawn* I honestly am too exhausted for a 3 hour Warbler session! :( I just want to sleep!

**David Stuart:** What Blaine? You are coming right? We need you man.

**Wes Thomas:** MAN UP! You're our lead singer! You can not drop out now!

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh you are such drama queens! Of course I'll be coming to the Warbler practice and every one until sectionals. Keep your gavel down.

**Wes Thomas:** A Gavel joke. Really. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Yup. I swear you're obsessed with the thing.

**Wes Thomas:** I am not! It's just new and I like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Warbler practice, 3 hours turned into 4 and half hours when we decided to change one of our numbers last minute. It's a great decision if you ask me!

- with **Kurt Hummel, Matt Anders** and **11 Others**.

**Thad Gordon, Jack Smith** and **11 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't know if it's your greatest decision.. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** I do. :)

**Wes Thomas:** It's the greatest decision EVER!

**Blaine Anderson**: It was your decision..

**Wes Thomas:** Exactly. I'm a genius.

**Blaine Anderson: **Loving yourself much Wes? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Whatever makes you happy.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> and **Kurt Hummel.**

**Taylor Dalton:** Hey Kurt, how strange that we get paired together in this two week history project huh?

Anyway, I was thinking we meet at our fourth period free on Thursday and get some study time in. Meet at the coffee shop?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, I'm sure it was completely coincidental. -_-

Ugh, okay fine. I need to get top marks in this so we need to get along. But if you step one toe out of line I swear Taylor. You will regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Coffee date and study session planned with the lovely **Kurt Hummel** on Thursday. Already can't wait!

**Blaine Anderson:** Coffee date?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my god Taylor. This has got to stop! You and me are meeting to work on our History assignment. It is not a date. It's not a date Blaine I swear.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh that stupid team work assignment? I can't believe I got paired with David, ugh. It's so stupid!

**Taylor Dalton**: It's a date, don't deny it.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm almost scared to meet you now.

**Wes Thomas:** Only 'Almost?'

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Anders:<strong> Warbler Session number 2. Next up, Sectionals!

**Kurt Hummel, Dean Tomas** and** 11 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> Finished our last Warbler practice and we are on fire! We're gonna kick your ass McKinley!

**Matt Anders, John Ashley** and **14 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Ha! You wish!

**David Stuart:** Nope, I know.

**Finn Hudson:** You forgot the hipsters..

**Wes Thomas:** HA! They're not competition!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> On the bus heading to Sectionals! I'm running on no sleep and only one cup of coffee. You've been warned.

**Wes Thomas:** Take that warning seriously. He's already unleashed his wrath on me. It was scary :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Well you shouldn't have come running into our room and jumped on me at six thirty this morning.

**David Stuart:** You asked for a wake up call.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes I did, at half past seven! The bus was leaving at 9!

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah well, we know how much time you need for your hair.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes. You're not sat next to him on the bus. Please don't make him mad. :/

**Kurt Hummel:** You seriously think you're funny don't you, you and your non-related, non look a like 'twin.' -_-

**Wes Thomas:** I'm a right joker.

**David Stuart:** Kurt! I didn't even say anything!

**Blaine Anderson:** It's his mood :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Hmph.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Humme<strong>l. Good Luck to you and all of the Dalton Academy Warblers! I'm sure you'll do amazing, we'll just be better that's all. Love New Directions.

**Quinn Fabrey, Noah Puckerman** and **15 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks Rach, good luck to you guys too.

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Rachel New Directions ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Ah that's so funny -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** I thought so :P Good luck to you all too :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Okay, right. I'm so nervous. I honestly don't know if I can do this. I guess there is a first time for everything.. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** You're not alone. :)

**Rachel Berry:** Good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Wow, he's so amazing. I really can't afford to lose this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Wow. If I do say so myself, The Warblers were amazing. Giving** Kurt Hummel** and** Blaine Anderson** a duet was the best idea ever! Blaine's two solo's were just as brilliant. I believe we might have some real competition. :/

**Wes Thomas, Quinn Fabrey** and **16 Others** like this.

**Santana Lopez:** Who knew a school full of gays would be so good.

**Wes Thomas:** This ain't a school full of gays. I can prove it if you want ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Oh, maybe after we kick your ass ;) Sure, why not? Wanna come back mine ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww thanks Rach! That sure as hell means a lot coming from you! :P Wes I wouldn't if I was you. Satan, is he really your type?

**Santana Lopez:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Quinn Fabrey:** Well done guys :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** We're so proud of you Kurt!

**Brittany S. Pierce:**Kurt, you and your dolphin where almost as good as Lord Tubbington playing guitar hero!

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm.. Thanks Brittany.

**Blaine Anderson**: Aww Thank's Brittany! :D

**Noah Puckerman:** Wow, you dudes rocked!

**Finn Hudson:** Oh man, dudes that was awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Good luck to all of the New Directions. I know you will do amazing! I'll be honest, a part of me wants to be up there with you.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sorry you can't be. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** It's okay. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Wow, the New Directions were actually pretty good.

**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel** and **4 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> We so just kicked ass on that stage! My idea for a duet between Blaine and Kurt was amazing! The judges loved all the raw emotion! Oh Yeah! Sorry McKinley, but that trophy is ours!

**Rachel Berry:** Don't get your hopes up ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> New Directions performance was amazing! Even without me having a solo. However I am unsure as to who will win. :/ it's going to be a close call.

**Kurt Hummel:** Almost admitting defeat? I'm shocked. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** I'm only admitting to it because it's you. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww, I'm honoured.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> We won! The Warblers won! Oh Yeah! :D THE WARBLERS WON!

**Blaine Anderson, Darren Johnson** and **26 Others** liked this.

**David Stuart:** *Victory Dance*

**Matt Anders:** Congratulations Warblers! Whoop!

**Joshua Evans:** You guys totally rock!

**Stan Anthony:** Congratulations, you did us proud.

**Dan Richardson,** Thad Gordon and 38 others like this.

**Jacob Evans:** Woop Woop Congrats guys! We knew you could do it!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> tagged **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **11 Others** in her album **Mobile Uploads**.

**Rachel Berry:** The Dalton Warblers celebrating their victory. Well done guys, you truly deserved it. Look at my little Kurt in the middle, doesn't he look all cute and happy. :)

**Noah Puckerman, Wes Thomas and** 14 Others like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel. :/

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Kurt, come on. Look how happy you are. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** It is a lovely picture.

**Wes Thomas:** Aha look at Jeff! He's practically on the floor!

**David Stuart:** How come, even in amongst all this excitement, and when they aren't even looking at each other Klaine are just so adorable!

**Joshua Evans:** AHA Look at David's face! That's just brilliant!

**Jacob Evans:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH look at David! Aha

**David Stuart:** Guys, Shut up. It's not that bad. :/

**Wes Thomas:** I know, the way their bodies are leaned towards each other. Aww is Blaine's hand on Kurt's back! Aww :)

**Rachel Berry:** Blaine's hands in Kurt's isn't it?

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys, just quit analysing it and accept that it's a nice image.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, this really is such a nice photo Rachel. :)

**Rachel Berry:** Aww Thanks Blaine. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Congratulations on your win. We are so proud. Love from all the New Directions.

**Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones** and **12 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry for your loss Rachel. You guys were amazing. Seriously.

**Rachel Berry:** We were. But you were so much better. I'm so proud. :) You deserved it.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I Can't believe we just won Sectionals. Oh my lady Gaga..

**Blaine Anderson:** We did it. And all because of you. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** It's true. ;) No, seriously it was your amazing solo's. Truly breathtaking Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** No, it was definitely your part of our duet. No doubt about it.

**Wes Thomas:** You guys! It was the raw emotion of your not-so-secret, yet undying love for one another that you put into the song that won us Sectionals!

**Blaine Anderson:** What? There's no secret- undying Love :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm yeah, what Blaine said. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> VICTORY PARTY at WINDSOR!

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm.. Hate to break it to you, but some of us have tests tomorrow. Including you.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh shit, yeah. Thanks for reminding me Kurt!

**Joshua Evans:** FAIL!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> VICTORY PARTY at WINDSOR on FRIDAY!

**Matt Anders, Jake Black** and **18 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** There we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding<strong> tagged **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** in his album **Dalton**.

**Jeff Harding:** Kurt and Blaine sharing an intimate moment after our big win on the Sectionals Stage. No other words but perfect.

**Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** and **3 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww look at Kurtie with his boyfriend!He looks so cute! Aww :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel! Quit embarrassing me! Please! :/

**Rachel Berry:** ;P

**Mercedes Jones:** I just want to eat you two up!

**Wes Thomas:** I am so jealous, I wish I had that.

**Mercedes Jones, David Stuart** and **4 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, this is my new Dp. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> So happy to know that The Warblers are going to Reigionals, and it's all thanks to **Kurt Hummel** :)

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** and **6 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Again with the unnecessary credit, but thank you. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** I mean it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Finally curled up in bed and ready to, hopefully, sleep after winning Sectionals. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Thanks Kurt, we wouldn't have been able to do it without you.

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't be silly, you guys would've been just as good if I wasn't here.

**David Stuart:** No, he's right Kurt. I mean Blaine's good and all but his voice, and his voice alone would not have been enough to beat New Directions. Even more so if you were on the New Directions!

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey, that's sweet of you but Blaine's voice is amazing. You really wouldn't have done badly at all. But if I was on New Directions, of course we would've kicked your ass ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** He's right Kurt, without your voice we wouldn't have won.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww you guys. :) *blushes* thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> It's Thursday. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Ugh! Stupid stupid stupid test! Even after an hours study session with **Kurt Hummel** and **David Stuart** I'm still not ready! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** You'll do fine, you know it all.

**Wes Thomas:** Easy for you to say, you're not taking it. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** It's really not that bad a test. The questions are simple and broad. You'll be able to do something with them.

**Wes Thomas:** Easy for you to say Blaine, you're just a smart ass -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** You'll be fine.

**Blaine Anderson:** You'll be fine.

**David Stuart:** It's like you two are married! :O

**Blaine Anderson:** Come on David, no we're not.

**Kurt Hummel:** David, No we're not.

**David Stuart:** See, /\ married.

**Wes Thomas:** Umm.. This is supposed to be about me..

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes you will be fine! You know this, you can do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas<strong>: Wish me luck! :/

**David Stuart, Blaine Anderson** and **2 others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well it's going to be a long afternoon. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** It'll fly by. Movie tonight?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes please. :D

**Blaine Anderson:** I'll get some pop corn sorted.

**Kurt Hummel:** And I'll pick up the coffee on my way back :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Can't wait.

**Kurt Hummel:** Me either :)

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Fourth Period Free :D

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas<strong> and **David Stuart**.

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys, I need your help. :/

**Wes Thomas:** You alright Kurt? What's up?

**David Stuart:** Can't decided where to take Blaine for a date? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ummm no, you know I had to meet Taylor because we were partnered up in history?

**David Stuart:** Ugh yeah. Bet that was torture! I'm so glad I was paired with Blaine!

**Wes Thomas:** What about it?

**Kurt Hummel:** He kissed me.

**David Stuart:** ... I'm sorry, What?

**Wes Thomas:** HE WHAT?

**Kurt Hummel:** He kissed me and I pulled away. It didn't last long and I didn't even kiss him back and I have to tell Blaine but how do I tell Blaine? I don't know what's going on between them and I don't know what Taylor's playing at. What about Blaine!

I thought I left all of this behind when I came here!

**Wes Thomas:** That is it. I have had enough of his shit!

**David Stuart:** He can't kiss you! You're going out with Blaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys don't do anything stupid! Okay!

**Kurt Hummel:** Scratch that, you guys do nothing!

**Wes Thomas:** KURT! We can't let him get away with this!

**David Stuart:** Do nothing? He kissed you against your will! Kurt you can't be serious!

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys, I have an idea. Meet me at the coffee room, tomorrow at 4:30 when Blaine tutors Ben.

**Wes Thomas:** But Kurt..

**Kurt Hummel:** Just be there. Say nothing to no one.

**David Stuart:** That's really bad Engl- Never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> All my tests are over for the day! Now time to get out my guitar and start writing before Kurt gets back and it's movie time! :)

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Has never felt better. I've had an amazing day with an amazing person. Couldn't ask for much else!

**Dan Richardson:** Enjoy that feeling while it lasts because it won't last for long.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Wes Thomas, Kurt Hummel<strong> and **David Stuart**.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt, are you okay? I know what happened with Karofsky. It must have been awful reliving that. Are you okay?

**David Stuart:** Yeah Kurt, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm fine. I mean, I wish it didn't happen, but it did. I can't change the past as much as either of you guys can't. I just have to deal with it and move on. But Thank you guys.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt. I'm sorry.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's not your fault. So, tomorrow. 4:30, coffee shop. Speak a word to no one.

**Wes Thomas:** Right.

**David Stuart:** We'll be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Stood outside my room listening to Blaine working his magic with his guitar. Beautiful. Shame I have to ruin it :/ Wish me luck.

**Wes Thomas:** It'll be fine.

**David Stuart:** Trust us.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> This is not okay.

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't do anything. You promised.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, I promised you you would never feel that way again after Karofsky and I failed you! I have to do something!

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, honey, you haven't failed me. And you promised!

**Blaine Anderson:** ButThatStupidSonOfABitch! Ugh, fine. -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you.

**Wes Thomas:** We'll handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> After calming myself down, i'm now curled up with **Kurt Hummel** watching Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. With 'the twins' on it, everything will be fine.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you.

**Wes Thomas:** OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT FILM!

**David Stuart:** 'All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea.' The Cheshire Cat, Stephen Fry! LOVE!

**Kurt Hummel:** The Cheshire Cat is my favourite. If only they did cuddly toys. I'd so have one!

**Blaine Anderson:** I really want a hat like the Mad Hatter's!

**Thad Gordon:** Hehehehehehe cup.

**Matt Anders:** Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?

**Jeff Harding:** You're all mad. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Thanks very much ;)

**David Stuart:** All the best people are ;)

**Matt Anders:** Aww, I want to watch this now!

**Thad Gordon:** I have a plan ;) CHECK YOUR PHONES!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> was cuddled up watching Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland with **Blaine Anderson** when suddenly, the door fly's open and a the guys throw themselves on to my empty bed! What a bunch of Nutters! Maybe they belong in Wonderland ;)

- With **Joshua Evans, Wes Stuart** and **4 Others**.

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** and **3 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** What better way to spend an evening?

**Kurt Hummel:** I can't think of a better way.

**David Stuart:** Exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Morning coffee while discussing plans, evil plans.

- With **Kurt Hummel** and** David Stuart**.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, it all starts tonight.

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuar**t like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Windsor party tonight, let's do this.

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **1 Other** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is this chapter, it's a little bit longer then all my others, but I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please Read and Review?**

**Love Kaylee x**


	11. Unnecessary Chances

_Hey All, sorry you had to wait for this update. I was struggling over what they would do and how they would do. I have decided to go a different direction then I had originally planned._

_I hope you guys like this chapter and I would love to know what you think and if you believe I've done the right thing. _

_Warning: Strong Language and mentions to violence._

_Shout out to **funkyfifi** who I actually love! She is amazing! _

_Dislcaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook 11: Evil Plans<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Just got off of the phone with the Party People! Whoop! Can't wait to get this party started!

**Taylor Dalton, Matt Anders** and **28 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton<strong>: Windsor Party is tonight, can't wait.

**Dan Richardson**: Don't do it Taylor.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Last day of classes before our week break. I don't know if I should be glad there are no more classes as of 3pm, or sad because that means home time tomorrow. :/

**Kurt Hummel:** I know, I want to go home but this is my home too. :( And a whole week without you :(

**Wes Thomas:** :O *hand to chest* What about us Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson:** I know :( But I can come and visit you mid week maybe.

**David Stuart:** Yeah Kurt, what about us!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh guys, you know I'll miss you all too. Blaine, I'd love that. :)

**Wes Thomas:** -_- You've only said that cos we made you say it.

**Kurt Hummel:** No I did not! I will miss of you Warblers. You guys really are like a second family to me.

**David Stuart:** N'awww Kurtie, you are such a cuite!

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** We'll plan it :) Walked right into that one didn't you? :L

**Kurt Hummel:** Yep. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Aww our little Kurtie Wurtie is a big softy. N'awww.

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to** Wes Thomas: David Stuart,** meet at 4:30 still? I know we spoke this morning but I need to talk something through with you.

**Wes Thomas:** Okay.

**David Stuart:** See you then.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Richardson<strong> to **Taylor Dalton:** Taylor, I can't believe you are ignoring me. Just pick up your phone goddamit! I really think you need to let this go, you'll get yourself into trouble. Tonight can only end in disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, here goes nothing.

**Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** and **1 Other** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Grabbing another coffee while discussing the same plans, the same evil plans. *Evil Laugh*

- with** Kurt Hummel** and** David Stuart**.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Wes, you do make me laugh. :)

**Wes Thomas:** I do try. :D

**David Stuart:** He does. Like really hard. He makes notes about what you find funny. ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** -_- I can't believe you are doing this without me.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, you are tutoring Ben right now. Plus I don't want to get you involved in this.

**Blaine Anderson:** But Kurt! I am your boyfriend! I am supposed to protect you! Why won't you let me! :(

**Kurt Hummel:** :( Blaine, I know you want to protect me, and I want to protect you. So that is why I am not letting you get involved in this. If something happened to you Blaine, and it was because of me.. I couldn't live with that. Please Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** UGH! -_- Fine, okay, whatever. Do it without me. I don't care.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, don't get mad. I know you're upset and angry.

**Blaine Anderson:** Of course I'm upset and angry Kurt, you won't let me protect you.

**Kurt Hummel:** I just don't want you involved Blaine. I need to handle this by myself.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh and having Wes and David helping you is handling it by yourself. right, okay.

**David Stuart:** Hey now.

**Kurt Hummel:** That's different Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** How!

**Blaine Anderson:** You know what, Fine. Whatever, I honestly don't care. Go and do whatever you want with your two new besties.

**Kurt Hummel:** Fine. I will!

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT! Klaine can't fight! Kiss and Make up right now!

**David Stuart:** You know this is exactly what Taylor wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: "A boyfriend is someone you can look after and protect, love and cherish. Someone who will always stand by you and let you help them when they need it." Well, obviously that's a bunch of bollocks.

**Kurt Hummel** and **Taylor Dalton** like this.

**David Stuart:** Blaine, you and Kurt can't fight. This is insane.

**Blaine Anderson:** No, my 'boyfriend' not letting me help him, that's insane.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Ugh, so much drama when you're in a relationship! I can see why Puck likes playing it single. :/

**Taylor Dalton** and** Blaine Anderson** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** WHAT! We need to talk!

**Noah Puckerman:** That attitude from me is okay. Not from you Hummel!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> PARTY TIME IN HALF AN HOUR! WHO'S READY TO CELEBRATE!

**Matt Anders, Jake Thomas** and **29 Other**s like this.

**Joshua Evans:** PARTY ON!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> No one give me alcohol, If I catch any of you spiking my drink, I swear you won't know what hit you.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Kurt, come on! Let loose a little. Have some fun!

**Kurt Hummel:** I will have fun and let loose, just without alcohol.

**David Stuart:** Come on Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** No, and that's the end of this discussion.

**Wes Thomas:** Spoil Sport.

**Taylor Dalton:** You best watch your drinks around this lot then. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Matt Anders:** -_- We made a deal Taylor. We don't mention that.

**Kurt Hummel:** What? What happened?

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans<strong> and** Jacob Evans.**

**Jeff Harding:** Has anyone seen Taylor since the party started?

**Nick Jones:** He was by the stereo just now, he came alone.

**Wes Thomas:** Right, everyone know what they're doing.

**Thad Gordon:** Yep.

**Blaine Anderson**: I can't do this. It was awful pretending to argue on Facebook! How am I supposed to do it in front of all these people! Kurt are you sure you want to do this?

**Kurt Hummel**: I know, it's going to be so awful. :( No, but I guess there's no other way around this.

**Matt Anders:** You know what he's planning on doing to you Kurt?

**Jack Smith:** Those aren't mints in his pocket, you know that!

**Thad Gordon:** He's pulled this before Kurt and it wasn't pretty! The boy ended up in hospital for three weeks!

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes, I do. But there will be someone watching me the entire time right? And I don't plan on taking the drugs anyway. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes. I won't take my eyes off of you Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Nope, it's not you Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** WHAT? WHY!

**Joshua Evans:** You're too obvious, Taylor will be watching out for you.

**Blaine Anderson:** So who's watching Kurt then?

**Dean Tomas:** Me. Don't worry, I'll protect you Kurt. My dad's a spy. :)

**David Stuart:** Me and the others will be dotted around so it's not just the two of them but Kurt, you have to be prepared for anything okay.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, I know.

**Blaine Anderson:** No, we can't do this. I won't allow this, I can't let you do this Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, it's the only way to get back at Taylor. We need to end this, and we need to end it now.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, I will be fine I promise.

**Blaine Anderson:** I don't like this :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Me either :(

**Wes Thomas:** Right, you two ready to get this show in the road?

**Blaine Anderson:** Let's go.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah.

**Wes Thomas:** It'll be fine Kurt. We've got your back.

**Kurt Hummel:** What room's Taylor in now?

**Joshua Evans:** We're with him and a few other guys in the Piano room downstairs. There aren't too many people here so it won't be as bad.

**Kurt Hummel:** Looks like we found our stage, lets go.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Holy Shit! I did not see that coming! Looks like my plan just got a whole lot easier! I can be the comforting friend. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I hate you! We have one stupid little fight and you run off into the arms of the next guy that will take you! Figures!

**Taylor Dalton** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Oh My God! Kurt just slapped Blaine! We need to do something soon! We can't lose Klaine not even a week after getting them!

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> OH SHIT!

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans<strong> and** Jacob Evans.**

**Dean Tomas:** I've lost Kurt!

**Blaine Anderson:** WHAT!

**Wes Thomas:** Shit, What, HOW?

**Dean Tomas:** After your fight Kurt ran into the next room crying, Taylor went in after him and I slowly followed. Taylor took Kurt into the bathroom, 25 minutes later they still hadn't come out, so I went into see what was going on and they were gone!

**David Stuart:** How the hell!

**Blaine Anderson:** Toilets, what toilets?

**Dean Tomas:** The ones on the third floor.

**Wes Thomas:** Shit, the ones with that secret door. SHIT!

**Thad Gordon**: Dalton has secret passage ways?

**Michael Dalton:** Of course it does. This building is ancient.

**Matt Anders:** Well we know where it comes out to. Right?

**Wes Thomas:** HOLY SHIT!

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes...

**David Stuart:** Let's go! Meet by the door in 5.

**Matt Anders:** What?

**Thad Gordon:** What?

**Joshua Evans:** Where does it go? Where is Kurt? What is happening?

**Jacob Evans:** I've just seen Taylor. Alone! What is happening!

**Dean Tomas:** WHAT IS HAPPENING?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It's nice talking to a guy who will actually listen to me and respect my decisions.

**Taylor Dalton** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt what are you doing? You can't do this to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Well part one is sorted. Now to enjoy the next hour celebrating before finishing what I started.

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans<strong> and** Jacob Evans.**

**Blaine Anderson:** He has drugged Kurt! HE'S DRUGGED KURT!

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, we knew he would try something. Kurt knew he would try something like this. Breathe okay.

**Blaine Anderson:** BREATHE! He has just drugged Kurt Wes! he's just drugged my boyfriend and that is not okay!

**David Stuart:** Blaine, you knew he was going to. Kurt knew he was going to. We all knew.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt said he wouldn't take them! He said he wouldn't! OMG we are such shit friends! Who allows their friend to get drugged Wes! WHO!

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, I am so sorry for slapping you! I just got in the mood and OMG I am so sorry! Forgive me!

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT! OMG YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY! FORGET ABOUT SLAPPING ME, YOU'RE OKAY!

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm okay. I'm still really sorry.

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG you are okay. Phew.

**Thad Gordon:** What happened? Where are you? We thought he'd drugged you?

**Kurt Hummel:** He didn't drug me. The bastard just hit me around the head, knocked me out cold. This bruise is going to be a bitch to cover up.

**Dean Tomas:** Oh Kurt! You're okay! I'm so sorry! I was following you and you went into the bathroom! I didn't know there was a hidden door! I am so sorry!

**Kurt Hummel:** It's fine Dean, seriously.

**Wes Thomas:** He hit you!

**Blaine Anderson:** This is not okay. We can't do this. Kurt where are you? I'm coming to get you.

**Matt Anders:** What about the plan?

**Blaine Anderson:** I don't give a shit about the plan Matt! Kurt is not safe and that is my top priority. We'll have to get rid of Taylor some other way.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine it's fine seriously. As to where I am, I don't know. It looks like the Warbler Coffee room except the windows are in a different place. The doors looked and looking out the window all I can see is the woods and lake behind.

**Blaine Anderson:** But Kurt, come on! He hit you!

**Kurt Hummel:** He needs to pay Blaine. For what he did to you, and for what he's doing to me. What about the person he moves on to after me? We need to stop this.

**Matt Anders:** I've lost Taylor again! He was heading up the staircase then some Drunk Warblers ran past screaming.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. I beskldfghjkhdsnfc

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT!

**Wes Thomas:** SHIT!

**David Stuart:** What just happened? Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson:** WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!

**Matt Anders:** What do we do!

**Thad Gordon:** I guess now we just sit around and wait until we hear from Kurt again.

**Blaine Anderson:** What? I can't just sit around and wait while my boyfriend is being assaulted and god knows what by a fucking freak!. We need to be doing something!

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, what we need to do is make Taylor think he is winning. You're supposed to be pissed at Kurt and we are supposed to be enjoying the party. So lets pretend to do that?

**Blaine Anderson:** That's so easy for you to say! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Actually it'd not! I understand that you're stressed Blaine but we all care about Kurt just as much as you do okay! So just breathe and lets hep Kurt by living the lie. Okay?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, you're right. Sorry.

**Wes Thomas:** It's fine Blaine, we get it. :) You ready?

**Blaine Anderson:** As I'll ever be.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Having a great night without being weighed down by he-who-shall-not-be-named. It's time to party on!

**Taylor Dalton** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Evans:<strong> Wow this food is amazing!

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **1 Other** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** I know right! Such an awesome caterer I have. :D

**Joshua Evans:** We will need that number! This food is the best I have ever had in my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding<strong> tagged **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **4 Others** in a video.

After 5 minutes of constant persuading we managed to get **Blaine Anderson** to sing us something! Whoop! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> OMG Wgat a partyt thsi is! WARBLRS U ROK!

**David Stuart, Matt Anders** and** 6 Others** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon:<strong> You know how bad social networking sites have affected todays youth when they are constantly talking on Facebook while out at a party.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> While the party carries on downstairs it's time to go and spend the rest of my evening with one **Kurt Hummel**, hope you don't mind **Blaine Anderson** ;).

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans<strong> and** Jacob Evans.**

**Blaine Anderson:** Have you just seen what that bastard just posted! I am not okay with this! Kurt is an actual human being! This is not on! I want to, omg you don't even want to know what I want to do to that bastard!

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, breath okay and just respond by saying you don't care.

**Blaine Anderson:** DON'T CARE! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!

**David Stuart:** Yes, but Taylor believes you two are arguing.

**Blaine Anderson:** UGH! I AM IN A RAGE! This is the maddest I have ever been! -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> While the party carries on downstairs it's time to go and spend the rest of my evening with one Kurt Hummel, hope you don't mind **Blaine Anderson** ;).

**Blaine Anderson:** Not at all, I hope you two have a fantastic time together. You guys suit each other actually, both idiots.

**Taylor Dalton:** Ouch, do I detect a bit of jealously?

**Blaine Anderson:** No, you really don't. I've already had Kurt. You can do what you want now.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, what are you saying!

**David Stuart:** Woah Blaine, hang on a minute, you and Kurt can't fight like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> I'm Sorry.

**Blaine Anderson:** What have you done now?

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans<strong> and** Jacob Evans.**

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG STATUS! TAYLOR'S STATUS! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?

**Wes Thomas:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!

**Michael Dalton:** 3rd Floor coffee room. I recognised the view outside the window.

**Matt Anders:** And you only decide to tell us this now!

**Michael Dalton:** There's something you guys need to know..

**David Stuart:** ?

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor's not stable.

**Blaine Anderson:** We know that Michael.

**Michael Dalton:** No, you don't. Taylor's normally on medication. He hasn't taken any for the past two days. He is unstable, he could do anything at the moment and not think of who he's doing it to, why he's doing it or the consequences after.

**David Stuart:** He's on medication?

**Blaine Anderson:** FUCK! KURT! If anything happens to him I swear to god!

Blaine Anderson: This was the stupidest plan in the entire world! I can't believe I went along with it!

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> I, I didn't mean to do it. It wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to do it.

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans<strong> and** Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas: **We found Kurt.

Matt Anders: Oh thank god is he okay!

**David Stuart:** I wouldn't use the word okay.. :/

**Joshua Evans:** What do you mean! What happened? Where's Kurt now?

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt's with Blaine, he's okay now. He's, he's covered in bruises though.

**Jacob Evans:** WHAT!

**Matt Anders:** What did that bastard do to him?

**David Stuart:** Taylor couldn't understand why he loved Blaine and not him. And Taylor not being on his medication meant he just lost it. And Kurt being the kindest soul that he is refused to touch Taylor.

**Jack Smith:** WHAT? How hurt is Kurt?

**Wes Thomas:** There's a lot of blood, a black eye. Blaine wants to take him to the hospital, he might have a broken wrist but Kurt's adamant about his Dad not finding out.

**Jeff Harding:** WHAT! He needs to go to the hospital!

**David Stuart:** We are going to take him to the nurse in a minute.

**Thad Gordon:** A part from the bruises and the blood is Kurt okay?

**Wes Thomas:** Believe it or not, he is absolutely fine.

**Nick Jones:** Really?

**David Stuart:** Yep, he just made some joke about how all the bruises will be hard to cover up and how they need to be covered up because they'll make his outfits look tacky. Blaine is not happy he's taking the situation so lightly but is going along with Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** I think he's just relieved that Kurt's okay. I mean we got here at the right time. Michael came in and calmed Taylor down to some extent and Blaine ran to Kurt. You should have seen the look they shared. It was sickening yet the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is tucked up in bed after a long day. Looks like a broken wrist. :( The one benefit, I am being waited on hand and foot by the one and only **Blaine Anderson. Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** are helping too ;)

**Rachel Berry:** What! What happened! Who hit you! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm fine Rach, I fell out of a window. I'm fine.

**Rachel Berry:** You? Kurt Hummel, fell out of a window?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yep, always the clutz. :)

**Rachel Berry**: Right..

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Is so happy that **Kurt Hummel** is okay and out of the hospital wing! It was a close call but I am so glad he is okay. We did a stupid thing today, took some unnecessary chances that we really shouldn't have taken. No matter the outcome.

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans<strong> and** Jacob Evans.**

**Matt Anders: **Anyone know what's going to happen with Taylor?

**Jack Smith: **Surely he should get expelled after breaking Kurt's wrist?

**Joshua Evans:** I don't know, he is the deans son.

**Michael Dalton:** I've just spoken to Taylor and my Dad..

**Jacob Evans:** and?

**Thad Gordon:** AND?

**Michael Dalton: **Well.. you guy's won't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**Before you like go mad, it is extremley hard to do something like this when you can't tell the reader the whole story. Through facebook you will only get snippets and apologise if you don't like the way this chapter ended. :/**

**thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	12. Social Standings

_Hi all of you. _

_I apologise for the delay! I have been struggling with ideas and what way I should go with this story!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this update._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All On Facebook: Social Standing<strong>

* * *

><p>Private Message Between <strong>Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Michael Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans and Jacob Evans.<strong>

**Matt Anders:** What do you mean we won't like it? He has to be expelled right?

**Joshua Evans:** Just because he should be doesn't mean he will be.

**Jack Smith:** What do you mean? He broke Kurt's wrist!

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah but he's the Deans son. He'll get treated different.

**Thad Gordon:** What? That's rubbish!

**Joshua Evans:** He's right though, and it is rubbish. But because of who are mum is we get away with pretty much anything. I know it sucks, but that's life.

**Jacob Evans:** It's all about where you stand in society. Which totally sucks.

**Dean Tomas:** Michael just tell us already! -_-

**Michael Dalton:** He's not being expelled. He has to see a councillor and is on house arrest for the next week.

**Nick Jones:** What? That's it!

**Dean Tomas:** Wait, it's half term next week. How can he be under house arrest when no one's even going to be here?

**Joshua Evans:** That's the point. Apart from the fact he has to see a councillor when we start school in two weeks he would've already done his house arrest.

**Matt Anders:** That makes no sense!

**Nick Jones:** Oh Jeez, I hate to see how Wes, David and Blaine will react to this. :/

**Jacob Evans:** It works for the system.

**Wes Thomas:** THIS IS ACTUAL BULLSHIT! You can't be okay with this Michael surely?

**Michael Dalton:** I don't approve of what he's done but I don't want to see him lose his future over a mistake he made.

**David Stuart:** Breaking Kurt's wrist was not an accident Michael! He knew what he was doing! How can you say that he deserves to stay here!

**Michael Dalton:** I don't agree with his choices or his methods, but he's my brother guys. He's family.

**Dean Tomas:** Oh god, what will Blaine and Kurt think when they find out? Oh no..

**Matt Anders:** Blaine will be furious.

**Blaine Anderson:** THIS IS TOTAL BULLSHIT!

You have got to be kidding me? He isn't even being punished after what he did! He broke Kurt's wrist! It's going to put him behind in his school work for the next six weeks and nothing is even being done about it?

**Matt Anders:** Told you :/

**Blaine Anderson:** This isn't over!

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, there's nothing you can do. You can't change the Dean's mind, it's his son.

**Blaine Anderson:** I can't let him get away with this Wes! What if he had done something worse huh? What if we hadn't got there in time! What if he killed him Wes! And he would have probably gotten away with that too, right Michael?

**Michael Dalton:** Blaine, come on. Taylor would never have hurt Kurt like that, he may be a little on edge at the moment but he truly cares for Kurt, he would never hurt him.

**Michael Dalton:** Seriously Injure him..

**Michael Dalton:** Well he would never have killed Kurt, he has more morals then that.

**Matt Anders:** Michael, just shut up.

**David Stuart:** Shut it Michael!

**Wes Thomas:** You can't live your life on 'What If's' Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Ugh! Social standing pisses me off! Just because you have connections doesn't mean you shouldn't be punished for doing somebody harm!

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** and **4 Others** like this.

**Michael Dalton:** Blaine, I'm sorry.

**Blaine Anderson:** Like hell you are Michael!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Bad News: I Can't drive home :( Good News:** Blaine Anderson**'s driving me home in my car :D Means I get to see him longer before a week without him :'(

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** and** 1 Other** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** I can't wait until you get home! We have so much catching up to do! ! Oh, The parents are out of town on Wednesday so keep Wednesday night free! You too, **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart** ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I know, it's been too long since I hung out with you all. :( What's happening Wednesday?

**Wes Thomas:** Oh a McKinley party ;) can't wait.

**Rachel Berry:** Well, I was thinking maybe a post-Regional's party? I know we lost but we can celebrate your win.

**David Stuart:** A house party! Wouldn't miss it for the world! ;D

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww that's sweet of you Rachel. And to invite 'the twins' you must be brave ;)

**Rachel Berry:** OH MY GOD!

**Kurt Hummel**: What?

**Rachel Berry:** **Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans**. Would you like to come to my house for a party on Wednesday night? :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Rachel.

**Blaine Anderson:** That's actually quite funny.

**Joshua Evans:** We would love to Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** OMG!

**Jacob Evans:** Should we bring anything?

**Rachel Berry:** abagdvsjshdbmdjsdgyzjwhso...

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys I'll talk to her and give you a text tomorrow. :L

**Joshua Evans:** Okay, as long as you do! We can't wait to meet Rachel.. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** ****

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> It is so funny watching **Kurt Hummel** trying to get dressed with one hand! :L

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Watching him dress now are you ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** :O David! He just needed my help getting his arm in the sleeve of his polo neck! Whatever are you insinuating! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Aww bless his cotton socks. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** It's not my fault I couldn't put my top on by myself! -_-

**David Stuart:** What about your trousers? Need help with them?

**Wes Thomas:** ..

**David Stuart:** Your silence amuses me ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: Kurt Hummel<strong> comes home today! I can't wait! :D

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** and **12 Others** like this.

**Mercedes Jones:** Looking forward to seeing you Kurt :)

**Finn Hudson:** It's so unfair you get next week off! Wish McKinley did :(

**Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrahams** and **3 Others** like this.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Kurtie are you bringing your dolphin home with you?

**Kurt Hummel:** No Brittany :( Blaine is dropping me back but then going home.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'll be down on Wednesday though!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** That's good because if it was Thursday I couldn't come. Lord Tubbington has an alcoholics anonymous meeting.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay Brittany. Just as well it's Wednesday then. :)

**Quinn Fabrey:** Maybe you could come to glee club next week?

**Kurt Hummel:** Do you think Mr Schue would let me? Because I'd love too!

**Santana Lopez:** He'll let you ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm scared and intrigued by that comment..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> In the car now, just about to head home. As much as I can't wait to get home, I am going to miss this place so much :(

**Wes Thomas:** It's alright, you'll be back in a week. :) plus you'll see us in 4 days anyway :D

**David Stuart:** Kurt, I have a question?

**Kurt Hummel:** ... Yes?

**David Stuart:** How did you manage to get into your 'spray on' black skinnies? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Aha!

**David Stuart:** Your silence speaks volumes! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut up. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** I have a question, and a proper question.

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Wes Thomas:** How is Blaine getting back to Dalton?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, well Matt offered to follow down in Blaine's car and then Blaine would drive them back.

**David Stuart:** You asked Matt? What about us?

**Kurt Hummel:** Well I didn't think about asking you guys.

**Wes Thomas:** Right, well we'll break the news to Matt. We'll be driving down in Blaine's car! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Jumping into Blaine's car with **David Stuart**. Heading to** Kurt Hummel**'s place in Ohio to stop at the Hummel-Hudson's for some of their yummy cookies!

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and **3 Others** like this.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Michael Dalton<strong> and **Taylor Dalton**.

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor you need to pull your act together man! None of the guys are returning my messages now.

I hate the fact that I have to look out for you!

**Taylor Dalton:** You didn't have to do anything Michael. I don't want you to look after me.

**Michael Dalton:** You broke Kurt's wrist Taylor! He will be 6 weeks behind in all of his work, and that's your doing!

You did that!

I told them you were on medication so they'd treat you lightly! Which you obviously didn't deserve!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Tea at the Hummel-Hudson residence. :) **Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** finally show up and within minutes have devoured the cookies! Heading back home soon though :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't want you to go :(

**Wes Thomas:** Aww Kurtie don't miss us too much. We'll be together in a week ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aha that's fooney -_-

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> Ah this journey back to Dalton is absolutely hilarious!

- with **Wes Thomas** and **Blaine Anderson.**

K**urt Hummel:** Glad you guys are having fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *sigh* **Blaine Anderson** has been gone twenty-five minutes and I miss him already. :(

**Rachel Berry:** Aww Kurt. Coming over in a minute, I'm bringing my special pop corn!

**Kurt Hummel:** Yay! Can't wait to see you Rach! Can you bring West Side Story? I can't remember where I put my copy. :(

**Rachel Berry:** Oo good choice for movie night! :D See you soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> **David Stuart** is driving us down the high way, top down with Katy Perry blaring from the speakers as** Blaine Anderson** sings along! What an awesome journey this is!

**David Stuart, Kurt Hummel** and** 3 Others** like this.

**Thad Gordon:** Teenage Dream?

**Wes Thomas:** Of course ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> After a heart breaking first goodbye to **Kurt Hummel** this morning, and a three hour car journey with **Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart.** I am finally at this place I have to call home and missing him terribly.

**Wes Thomas:** First goodbyes are always the worst. Only 4 days until you see each other again though.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah :( 4 days..

**Kurt Hummel:** Thats 4 days too long.

**Wes Thomas:** Aww you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>: I Didn't expect to spend my evening waiting on one **Kurt Hummel**, but with his broken wrist I can't not.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll have another cup of coffee please, and would you mind fluffing my pillow ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Cheeky cheeky. :P

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Blaine Anderson**:

**Kurt Hummel:** I miss you :(

**Blaine Anderson:** I miss you too, I can't believe how much.

**Kurt Hummel:** What are you doing?

**Blaine Anderson:** Just lying in bed, thinking.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thinking about what?

**Blaine Anderson:** .. about how it's going to be weird sleeping alone tonight. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I know, :( I don't want to go to sleep.

**Blaine Anderson:** I've taken a sleeping tablet so as much as I hate to say this, I must bid you good night so the sleeping tablet will actually work. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, why did you take a sleeping tablet?

**Blaine Anderson:** I always do when I'm at home.

**Kurt Hummel:** What, why?

**Blaine Anderson:** We'll talk about it. Ring you tomorrow?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes we will. Okay. Sleep well, I'll miss you.

**Blaine Anderson:** We will. I will as soon as the tablet kicks in. Sleep well Kurt, I miss you.

**Kurt Hummel:** I, Goodnight Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Goodnight Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Had a nice long chat with** Kurt Hummel** on the phone this morning. To pass the time I have got out my old sheet music and guitar. I think I might write a new song. I best find something to occupy my time or it's going to be a long week :(

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Aww Blainey :(

**Kurt Hummel:** A lovely phone call it was indeed. I look forward to hearing your song :)

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas<strong> and **David Stuart**:

**Wes Thomas:** Just got your text Blaine, my phone is playing up. Technology these days! Are you seriously going to go above the Dean's head on this? I mean I can talk to my Dad if you want but..

**David Stuart:** Yeah I mean, we care about Kurt too but what the Dean says goes, it is his son after all.

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys, he could have done a lot more to Kurt then just break his wrist! I promised I would protect him, and I failed. I can't let Taylor get away with this, I just can't.

**David Stuart:** Blaine man, come on. We know how much you care about Kurt but he doesn't seem to be bothered about Taylor not being expelled.

**Blaine Anderson:** He hasn't said anything about it! That's what worries me guys! After Karofsky and then Taylor kissing him and then breaking his wrist.. Dalton was supposed to be his safe haven. It's not even that for him any more. Not while Taylor's there. Guys please, you have to help me, I have to protect Kurt. Please?

**Wes Stuart:** Blaine..

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes! The twins said it's all about Social Standings right! Well your Dad's have to have some say being on the Education Board and being something to do with Dalton's Alumni right! Please Wes, David? Please!

**David Stuart:** You break my heart Blaine. I'll talk to my Mum but I don't know if there is anything she can do.

**Wes Thomas:** ugh, I'll talk to my Dad and give you a text or something tomorrow okay Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** Thank you. x

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> First New Directions Sunday in 2 weeks! I miss this. Just as much as I miss my **Blaine Anderson.** :(

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** and **14 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry**: Awww, "My **Blaine Anderson**," that's adorable!

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachelll! :/

**Santana Lopez:** You best not spend the week moping lady lips. You seriously need to man up.

**Kurt Hummel:** Why thank you for that piece of advice Satan. -_-

**Santana Lopez:** No worries sugar ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman:<strong> It still amazes me how many breadsticks **Sam Evans** can shove in his mouth, it has to be a new record!

- with **Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** and **10 Others** at **Breadstix's, Lima, Ohio.**

**Sam Evans:** By one! :D Whoop!

**Kurt Hummel:** The things you guys get up to. :) I must admit it was gross and interesting to watch... :L

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Mummy and Daddy bought me a new Mac Book! Eek! :D

**David Stuart:** You are such a creep!

**Wes Thomas:** No I'm not. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** So jealous! I don't even have one Mac Book and you have two!

**Wes Thomas:** I thought it was obvious?

**David Stuart:** I got it. :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Am I missing something? :/

**Wes Thomas:** My old iBook is yours. :) I'll give it to you on Wednesday.

**Kurt Hummel:** That's nice of you but I can't take charity. :)

**Wes Thomas:** It's not charity Kurt. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Is watching** Kurt Hummel** performing in front of the Glee Club for the first time in months! He's singing Taylor Swift's Enchanted and it's beautiful, oh the tears!

**Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman** and** 12 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt Hummel is back baby!

**Mercedes Jones:** I haven't cried so much in ages! :'(

**Santana Lopez:** You know what? I'll actually admit that I've missed you Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww thanks guys. I Miss and love you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I can't tell you how weird it was being back at McKinley and in Glee club. It's so different to being in The Warblers.

**Wes Thomas:** It's because we are just so much better ;P

**Rachel Berry:** You wish! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: I miss you :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I miss you too :(

**David Stuart:** Only one more day and Blaine will be on his way to come and see you.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah :D You guys are still coming too right?

**Wes Stuart:** Oh, in amongst all your missing Blaine you remembered us huh? ;)

**Matt Anders:** Don't be sour guys, just because they're in love and your not. :P

**Kurt Hummel:** We're not..

**Blaine Anderson:** I don't...

**Wes Thomas:** *sigh* when will you guys admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Oh My God! Shopping in Paris with Mother and** Jacob Evans** and We've found the PERFECT thing for **Kurt Hummel**!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **3 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** I must know what this is?

**Kurt Hummel:** What? What is it?

**Joshua Evans:** You'll have to wait until tomorrow.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wait, you're coming here from Paris?

**Jacobs Evans:** Yeah. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Surely that's pointless, and a waste of your time and money.

**Joshua Evans:** Kurt, we spend all of our time travelling. :)

**Jacob Evans:** We're flying to London Thursday morning from Ohio.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow.

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart<strong>: Heading to bed for an early night! Early start tomorrow, picking up** Blaine Anderson** and **Wes Stuart** before heading to **Kurt Hummel**'s :) Wow I have missed that boy!

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel** and **1 Other** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** It's alright for us, we only live fifteen minutes away from each other. Kurt lives over 3 hours away :(

**Blaine Anderson:** It sucks :( I hate it. It's stupid.

**David Stuart:** It is stupid. We miss him and we're only his friends! It must be hell for you!

**Blaine Anderson:** It's not easy but I've been keeping myself busy.

**Wes Thomas:** I can't believe we actually miss him, I've never missed anyone before. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouch.

**David Stuart:** I know, it's weird. What has he done to us? :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow, I never knew you guys had nice things to say about me? :L

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Why are** David Stuart** and **Wes Thomas** not here yet? Come on guys! -_-

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It's Wednesday! :D

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> The Dad's left bright and early for their mid week trip to the spa! Let's get ready to party! :D

**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez** and **5 Others** like this.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know, reviews are greatly appreciated.<strong>

**And if you have any suggestions or ideas for what you want to happen in upcoming chapters you just let me know, I am happy to hear them all and see what I can do :)**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	13. Your Plan Worked

_Here is another update and the second part of their week off!_

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

_Read&Review :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook 13: Your Plan Worked.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Finally on our way to Lima and the actual twins have just thrown a surprise at me. Looks like this week might end well after all! :D

- with **David Stuart** and **Wes Thomas.**

**Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh surprise? What kind of surprise?

**Wes Thomas:** He'll tell you when we get there!

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay.. :/

**David Stuart:** It's nothing to worry about Kurtie :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Then why am I worrying. :'/

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> You guys can head over when ever you want after 5 and bring as much as you want! We're gonna party like there's no tomorrow!

**Noah Puckerman, Wes Thomas** and **16 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Rachel, are your parents out of town for the night?

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah, they don't get home until tomorrow night. Why?

**Wes Thomas:** Can we crash at your place? It's just we obviously can't drive back..

**Rachel Berry:** Everyone's staying at mine, it's already been decided. Do you guys ever listen? -_-

**Wes Thomas:** What? We weren't told!

**David Stuart:** Kurt! Blame Kurt! He didn't tell us!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson<strong> is in Ohio! :D I have never been so excited!

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** and **3 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** You are so adorable Kurt. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans<strong>: Just landed in the Ohio airport. Can't wait to see everyone later!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **4 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Has a full house! **Blaine Anderson** (Yay!) **Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart** turned up about half an hour ago and **Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans** have just turned! They've already devoured all the cookies I made yesterday. How I miss these boys!

**Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** and **6 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** Ugh, I hate that we have school and you don't. It's so unfair :/

**Joshua Evans:** Wow you have such a dainty little house Kurt. :)

**Santana Lopez:** So you have a house full of boys right now huh Kurt? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Get your head out of the gutter Satan!

**Santana Lopez:** ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Ohh **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** have finally gone up to Kurt's room to get reconnected. ;)

**Joshua Evans, David Stuart** and** 2 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Wes! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Wow you're just like Kurt. :/ buzz kill!

**Finn Hudson:** I really doubt it was a good idea for Kurt to leave you alone in our house. :/

**David Stuart:** It really wasn't. The twins are turning out the kitchen for that other tub of cookies. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Oh and you're out of milk now. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> **Jacob Evans,** we can't wait to surprise one **Kurt Hummel**! Now to do it before he checks Facebook ;)

**Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans** and** 2 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** He'll love it. You HAVE to let me be there when you tell him! :D

**Wes Thomas:** And Me!

**David Stuart:** Me too!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh, my, Gaga! I can't believe you guys! Oh my..

**Rachel Berry:** What happened?

**Finn Hudson:** Are you okay Dude?

**Noah Puckerman:** Who do I need to go all death star on?

**Kurt Hummel:** No guys, It's not, I'm going to London! LONDON!

**Rachel Berry:** What?

**Kurt Hummel:** The twins, my surprise, it's a trip to London. Oh my!

**Finn Hudson:** That's cool dude, but what about Mum and Burt? Do they know?

**Kurt Hummel:** Somehow the twins got Dad's number and rang him yesterday. It took them a while but managed to get him on board! :D

**Rachel Berry:** That's amazing Kurt. When do you leave?

**Kurt Hummel:** Tomorrow, half eleven tomorrow. And that's not the best part.

**Finn Hudson:** ..?

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine is coming too! Eek!

**Rachel Berry:** That's really good Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Me and David are going too, but obviously Kurt forgot to mention that.

**Kurt Hummel:** :P

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Everyone's starting to arriving! Just awaiting on the arrival of** Kurt Hummel** and the Dalton Crowd then the party can start!

**Kurt Hummel:** We're gonna be a little late! Last minute packing! We'll be leaving soon though.

**Rachel Berry:** Hurry up! We're waiting on you!

**Wes Thomas:** We're leaving! Jeez!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Everyone's here! Let the partying commence!

- with **Artie Abrams, Brittany S. Pierce **and **17 Others.**

**Wes Thomas:** Wow, these New Directions sure know how to throw a party!

**David Stuart:** I'm havgin the tine ofd myy lijde!

**Wes Thomas:** anddddddd iiii oweeee itj qlll to yuuuu!

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> DRINKING GAMES!

**Wes Thomas, Kurt Hummel** and** 3 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Evans: Blaine Anderson<strong> drink! Drink! DRINK!

**Joshua Evans** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I, you, **Kurt Hummel**, my everythink.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: Kurt Hummel<strong> and** Blaine Anderson** doinhu a very drunnkk performance of Don't you want me! It's awful yet sooooooo gooood! It's obvioussly they do want.. ;)

**Joshua Evans, Wes Thomas** and** 8 others** like this.

**Noah Puckerman: Kurt Hummel** is owning his man! ;D

**Finn Hudson:** Doood! That's myyy brohher!

**Noah Puckerman:** Youu got eyez!

**Finn Hudson:** Wha?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Woke up half naked in bed with **Kurt Hummel** covered in paint :/ and I have a pounding headache. Where am I and what happened last night?

**Wes Thomas **and **Joshua Evans** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I have a headache, I'm topless and I'm covered in pink paint. What the hell happened last night?

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** and **3 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Same, like literally pounding. And I'm covered in yellow paint. Where did it even come from?

**Mercedes Jones: **It's so bright in here :(

**Quinn Fabrey:** I feel so sick. :(

**Noah Puckerman:** Thank god for not getting hangovers! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Wow! What a night! Those New Directions sure know how to throw one hell of a party!

**Noah Puckerman, David Stuart** and **7 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Why thank you! It was rather amazing wasn't it. :)

**David Stuart:** Amazing is an understatement!

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> I knew staying sober-ish would be good idea! This stuff is blackmail gold! ;)

**Wes Thomas, Noah Puckerman** and **3 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Gaga what did you guys get?

**Jacob Evans:** Show you on the plane ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** If my memory serves me right there is going to be some pretty embarrassing stuff on there :S

**Joshua Evans:** We'll show you on the plane. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ohh.. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is flying on a private jet to London in 20 minutes! Can you believe it?

- with **Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans** and **3 others**.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Feeling rough as hell, flying Probably isn't helping but this very comfortable sofa and my own personal **Kurt Hummel** pillow might.

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and** 8 others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas<strong> tagged **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **13 others** in his video. **Don't, don't you want me? I think he does ;)**

**Wes Thomas:** Look what I just found! Here is** Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** performing 'Don't you want me,' Warning: Drunken dancing and sexual themes ;)

**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez** and** 12 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** oh. my. god.

**Blaine Anderson:** Why the hell did you put this on Facebook you idiot!

**Thad Gordon:** Wow Kurt, who knew you were so.. yeah.

**Jeff Harding:** I did not expect anything like that from you Kurt! I am most definitely shocked!

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys okay, stop it.

**Nick Jones:** Oh my Kurt! And you did this in a room full of people.. So glad I wasn't there.

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys, let it be. It's not.. It's not that bad.

**Kurt Hummel:** Have you seen the video Blaine? Have you seen me? I'm like an animal!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah I've seen the video.. I preferred the live version though ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh wow..

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine likes it dirty! ;)

**Santana Lopez:** I never knew you had it in you Kurt, I am impressed!

**Noah Puckerman:** Wow, Dalton boys school has seriously changed you dude! You're all dirty!

**Kurt Hummel:** Puck, Satan. Shut it! -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys! -_-

**Matt Anders:** How you did some of that with a broken wrist I will never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Evans: Kurt Hummel<strong> and** Blaine Anderson** fell asleep on the sofa and we so didn't intertwine their legs, put Kurt's good arm around Blaine's neck and Blaine's hands under Kurt's shirt. What makes you say that? ;)

**Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** and** 12 Others l**ike this.

**Mercedes Jones:** I need to see this!

**Wes Thomas:** You really do!

**Finn Hudson:** I really don't! Come on guys he's my brother!

**Joshua Evans:** It's just as well I took a picture then ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans<strong> tagged a photo of **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** in his album **Randomness**.

**Joshua Evans: Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** snuggled up on our flight to London. Adorable hotness ;)

**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez** and **7 Others** likes.

**Mercedes Jones:** Aww wow! You have to admit that is absolutely adorable though!

**Jack Smith:** Oh you guys!

**Finn Hudson:** And you posted it..

**Kurt Hummel:** What are you guys like? Seriously?

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh Kurt, you look adorable together!

**Blaine Anderson:** Sometimes I really don't like you guys. -_-

**Joshua Evans:** Oh you always love us guys ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** I do wonder..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> LONDON BABY!

- with **Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans** and** 3 Others**.

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** and **4 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Seeing** Kurt Hummel**'s face as he takes in London for the first time is hilarious. He is just so adorable when he's overwhelmed. :)

- with** Jacob Evans, Wes Thomas** and **3 Others**.

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans<strong> and **Jacob Evans**.

**Wes Thomas:** Guys, I've been dying to know and forgot to ask when the happy couple were asleep, why did you pay for us all to fly to London for three days? I can't work it out?

**Joshua Evans:** Can't we just treat our friends to a holiday?

**David Stuart:** Most people can, you can't. What's your hidden agenda?

**Jacob Evans:** :O we are offended!

**Wes Thomas:** .. We're waiting..

**Joshua Evans:** Okay, fine. But only because you keep glaring at us and Klaine are starting to suspect something is going on. Klaine need to say I love you! It's doing our heads in! The entire world knows they are in live with each other, they're just afraid to see it.

**Joshua Evans:** Love, damn it!

**Wes Thomas:** Aha that is hilarious! :L That is a genius idea though, but you can't force then into an I lOve you. ;)

**David Stuart:** No.. But they can create the perfect setting for an I love you.

**Joshua Evans:** Funny Wes -_-

**Jacob Evans:** Exactly.

**Wes Thomas:** I thought so. ;) Have you guys seen Kurt's face?

**David Stuart:** I know look how adorable he is. I swear if I was gay Blaine would have some competition.

**David Stuart:** Why did you all just turn and stare wide eyed at me? I was just saying..

**Joshua Evans:** Kurt is adorable, but so's Blaine. Look at the smile on his face while he's watching Kurt. Seriously they are like the most adorable couple ever.

**Wes Thomas:** I agree. Sorry David, you and Tamara are cute and all but Klaine are just, there are no words.

**David Stuart:** Even I'd admit that they are way cuter then me and Tammy. They are just..

**Wes Thomas:** I want what they have :(

**Joshua Evans:** We all do.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> First stop: The London Eye!

- with **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **3 others**, at** The London Eye, England**.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> This is my view from the top of the London Eye. Eek! :)

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** and** 4 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Bring me back something!

**Kurt Hummel:** I Will do!

**Wes Thomas:** How's some tea? Aha! :P

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart<strong> tagged a picture of **Kurt Hummel** and** Blaine Anderson** in his album **Dalton Adventures**.

**David Stuart:** This is our view from the London Eye. Yes, this is the first Klaine Kliss caught on camera! Adorableness!

**Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans** and **11 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Seriously, how are they so adorable? Even Finn and I aren't that adorable, and that's me saying something.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, this is embarrassing yet adorable! This is my new DP! :)

**Mercedes Jones**: Awww Kurtie you are adorable! Is that, Jake and Josh pulling faces near the edge? :L

**Joshua Evans:** That be us, the two awesomest people in the world!

**Jacob Evans:** Next to the two cutest! Aha :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww I love this picture! :)

**Jeff Harding:** Awww :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys, you are embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh wow, everything is so close here in London. We've already been to The London Eye, Big Ben and Westminster Abby. This place is amazing. And sharing it with **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans** and** Jacob Evans** is making it so much better. :)

**Joshua Evans, Matt Anders** and **9 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** Can you go to that M n M shop and get me some M n M's? And get a picture for me with the cool giant M n M's! They're so awesome!

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't know if we'll be going there.

**Joshua Evans:** We're visiting both Squares tomorrow so we can go. :)

**Noah Puckerman:** Dude, what are English chicks like?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ugh 'dude,' you're asking the wrong person here.

**David Stuart:** H. O. T!

**Noah Puckerman:** Dang!

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Just Arrived at the pent house apartment. There's only 3 double beds, looks like Kurt and Blaine will be sharing the next two nights. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** You say that like we've never done it before. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** :O

**Kurt Hummel:** This Place is amazing and you don't even live here all the time?

**Jacob Evans:** This is one of our 4 summer homes. Our permanent residence is in New York though.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow, that's just. Wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>First night in London, I've had such an amazing day and thank you to everyone who made it so. Now I am so tired I could sleep like the dead. Night world.

**Rachel Berry:** Night Kurt. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Trafalgar and Leicester Square here we come! Watch out Kurt has our credit cards!

**Rachel Berry:** You didn't!

**Jacob Evans:** We did!

**Rachel Berry:** You guys are so nice! .. Kurt! Buy me one of everything if you're not paying! ;)

**Joshua Evans:** Cheeky cheeky ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Enjoying a casual walk around The National Art Gallery with **Kurt Hummel** while the others are sat eating junk food somewhere. Lovely.

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** and **8 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> EEK! Blaine brought us tickets to go and see The Lion King performed on the West End tonight! I am so excited!

**Wes Thomas:** Where's our tickets huh? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** They are waiting at the box office.

**David Stuart:** Are you serious?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, you need to pay for them yourself though. And you probably won't be sat with us. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Haha. That is so funny! -_-

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Jacob Evans, David Stuart, Joshua Evans<strong> and **Wes Thomas.**

**Jacob Evans: **Guys we've got four tickets for the same show! Get your spy gear ready! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** What, how did you even know Blaine booked tickets?

**Joshua Evans:** We have connections.

**David Stuart:** Obviously. Don't you guys think it's rude to impose on their date though?

**Wes Thomas:** Really David?

**David Stuart:** No! I just thought I'd throw thought out there. :L LET'S GO! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> A lovely evening with **Kurt Hummel** planned. Let's just hope it goes as well as I've planned. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Oh what have you got planned? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Never you mind. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Blaine surprised me with a lovely romantic meal and we're now heading to watch the show. I am so excited!

- with **Blaine Anderson.**

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** and **19 Others** like this.

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Jacob Evans, David Stuart, Joshua Evans<strong> and **Wes Thomas.**

**Joshua Evans:** I'm actually surprised at the amount of PDA these two do. I thought they would have been more reserved, it's nice to see they're not though.

**Wes Thomas:** I thought that, Kurt seems so shy yet when he's with Blaine he feels comfortable doing anything. As proved on Wednesday night ;)

**David Stuart:** Couldn't you have gotten us better seats guys? This is insane!

**Jacob Evans:** Look, it was last minute and the whole point of this is to watch Klaine, not the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Evans:<strong> We are so not spying on **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** (Klaine.) We are just hanging out at the apartment ;)

- with **Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **3 Others** at** The Lyceum Theatre, London**.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> The show was good, I'm just kind of glad it's over. Three hours sat next to **Joshua Evans** is enough to drive anyone mad.

**Joshua Evans:** Hey! You were given a choice. Not my fault you can't handle my awesomeness.

**Wes Thomas:** Annoyingness is more the word you are looking for.

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Jacob Evans, David Stuart, Joshua Evans<strong> and **Wes Thomas.**

**Wes Thomas: **DID ANY OF YOU HEAR THAT!

**David Stuart:** Hear what? HEAR WHAT!

**Wes Thomas:** I'm stood, hiding, by Klaine and oh you guys. It was the sweetest moment ever!

**Joshua Evans:** What? What have we missed! Why did you need popcorn Jake! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Lets just say that your plan worked.

**Jacob Evans:** What?

**Joshua Evans:** What! No Way!

**David Stuart:** OH YEAH!

**Wes Thomas:** Shit, I think they're leaving. Twins where's the car? We need to get back to the apartment like now!

**Joshua Evans:** Out the back!

**Jacob Evans:** RUN!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Has had one of the most amazing nights ever. All thanks to the wonderful **Blaine Anderson,** thank you so much. What an amazing way to spend my last night in London. Seriously.

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** You don't ever need to thank me Kurt. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Yet you know I will.

**Blaine Anderson:** I do. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Sometimes I ask myself how I could be so lucky to have someone like you in my life. On that note, Night guys. See you back at Dalton.

**Matt Anders, Jeff Harding** and **4 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Goodbye London, we will meet again. Hello Lima, Ohio.

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones** and **3 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Your home!

**Kurt Hummel:** Well, almost. :)

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so whatever your opinions are I would love to hear them. :) **

**Please review, it means the world.**

**Love Kaylee. xx**


	14. It's Official, like Officially Official

_Hey Everyone :D_

_Here is the next update! I hope you guys like it :D_

_Any suggestions or ideas of what you want to happen next? Just review or message me :)_

_Everyone thank_** funkyfifi **_for getting this chapter now! I was going to wait until Wednesday to post it but she made me feel bad about keeping you all waiting! :L So here it is! Your second chapter in two days, I'm spoiling you guys really aren't I? :L x_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :)_

**_Warning: strong language! _**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Official, like Officially Official.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I can't believe it's Saturday already. The week may have started slow but it's just flown by. Back to Dalton tomorrow. I can't wait, and I could wait. Both for different reasons.

**Rachel Berry:** It seems like you've only just got here and now you're leaving again :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I know. :( But I'll be back next weekend, I promise.

**Rachel Berry:** I hope so. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Different reasons? Are you okay?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yep, Fine. :)

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> HOME SWEET DALTON! :D So good to be back!

**Joshua Evans, Matt Anders** and** Jeff Harding** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** I second that! So glad to get away from the girls, as much as I love my younger sisters they were driving me insane!

**Jeff Harding:** I'm pulling up now, once I'm unpacked meet for coffee and a catch up?

**David Stuart:** Can't wait! Bring Matt and Nick with you!

**Jeff Harding:** Only if you bring the twins and Wes. ;)

**David Stuart:** Of course! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It was very nice of **Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans** to lend me a car and a driver to pick me up and take me back to Dalton because I still can't drive!

**Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans** and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

**Joshua Evans:** It's what we are here for.

**Jacob Evans:** To help a friend in need!

**Kurt Hummel:** Charming! :L

**Joshua Evans:** You know what we mean.

**Kurt Hummel:** I know, Thank you :)

**Jacob Evans:** Anytime. :) See you soon!

**Blaine Anderson:** I would've picked you up if you'd let me. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I know, but there was no point you driving to Dalton to drop of your stuff, then coming here to pick me up just to drive all the way back up. x

**Blaine Anderson:** I see a point.

**Kurt Hummel:** You would do. :) I'll see you soon x

**Blaine Anderson:** I can't wait x

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Matt Anders, Jeff Harding, Nick Jones<strong> and **Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas:** You know, being bored and waiting for Blaine to arrive while everyone else is busy unpacking, I was on his Facebook page and just reading through his Bio and suc

**David Stuart:** Why? That's a little weird, even for you Wes..

**Wes Thomas:** Shit, didn't mean to press send! Stupid Facebook always changing -_- It's not weird, what you cracking on about, I'm just interested.. Anyway, Kurt and Blaine are both single!

**Joshua Evans:** What? I thought they'd changed their relationship status ages ago..

**Wes Thomas:** I did too! So I thought about it, David and I changed their status a few weeks back didn't we? And then they changed it back for unknown reasons. I think we all just assumed they'd changed it back before Sectionals.

**Jacob Evans:** I can't believe they aren't Facebook Official and we've only just noticed now! Our spy skills are seriously lacking! :/

**Joshua Evans:** How long have they been together now? It's gotta be what two weeks?

**David Stuart:** Just done the maths, their first kiss was two weeks ago yesterday, and they've been acting boyfriends forever! But seriously, they've been acting like 'official boyfriends' since two weeks ago today! So why is nothing Official!

**Wes Thomas:** I don't get it, I honestly thought they'd changed it ages ago.

**Joshua Evans:** You two need to talk to Blainers when he gets here, we'll deal with Kurtie.

**David Stuart:** Awesome.

**Wes Thomas:** LETS DO THIS!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> It's good to be back at Dalton. This room seems so big considering it's so empty. Can't wait for **Kurt Hummel** to get back :)

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and **2 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Stop winging and get your ass to the coffee room for a Warbler (And Twins) Catch up!

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm not winging. :/

**David Stuart:** Get your ass down here Blaine! Don't make us come and get you!

**Blaine Anderson:** :O I wouldn't want that now ;P Coming.

**Kurt Hummel:** Get me a coffee? Pulling in now :)

**Blaine Anderson:** It'll be waiting for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> **KURT HUMMEL** IS BACK AT DALTON BABY! :D

**Wes Thomas, Nick Jones** and** 6 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Calm down guys, you saw me yesterday. :L

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is back in the Dalton Coffee room catching up with all of The Warblers and their half term break. This is what makes me glad to be back. :)

- with **Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders** and** 9 Others**.

**Matt Anders:** We missed you Kurt!

**Jeff Harding:** Yeah we did! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** I missed you guys too :)

**Joshua Evans:** We aren't Warblers.

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah..

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. The Warblers and the Twins. How's that?

**Joshua Evans:** Your status is still wrong.

**Kurt Hummel:** Are you being serious?

**Jacob Evans:** Are we Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** Grrr.

* * *

><p>Private Message Between <strong>Dean Tomas<strong> and [The Warblers]** David Stuart, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Wes Thomas Jack Smith, Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans.**

**Dean Tomas:** Guys, just a warning. I've just pulled up and I've just seen Taylor heading towards his dorm.

**Matt Anders:** He's actually back?

**Nick Jones:** I honestly can't believe they aren't doing anything about what he did to Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson:** That bastards here? We need words.

**Wes Thomas:** BLAINE! Calm down, don't alert Kurt to this conversation! You are not doing anything. You asked me to speak to my Dad, that's what I've done. We'll just have to a while to see if anything will be done okay? Don't do anything.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ugh! Fine! Sometimes I hate that you are like my voice of reason. As annoying as you are, you always make sense.

**Wes Thomas:** Thanks :D

**David Stuart:** Hmmm... as we've got your attention Blainers, how come you're single?

**Blaine Anderson:** Blainers? Why are you calling me Blainers? Umm.. I'm not single. I thought you of all guys would know that.. :/

**David Stuart:** Damn it, must have picked it up from the twins!

**Wes Thomas:** Your Facebook status shows you are single, when it should say 'In a Relationship with Kurt Hummel.' What's the deal Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh, I

**Joshua Evans:** Oh, What does Oh mean. That doesn't sound good! :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Ugh! Stupid new Facebook! Why does it keep changing!

I was looking for the right time to do it. I mean, I want to be sure of us before I change it, I'm friends with my mother and some of my family on this after all and that's a fight I don't want to get into unless it's serious. I don't want to jinx us or anything and I don't want to feel Kurt has to change his status just because I changed mine..

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Blaine, You and Kurt are perfect, thats obvious to everyone. And as for your family and such, you've already been tagged in pictures kissing Kurt, so I'm sure they already know..

**Blaine Anderson:** I didn't even think about the photo's. That London Eye photo would explain why the parent's 'suddenly' went out of town for the weekend. :/

**David Stuart:** Blaine, I'm sorry.

**Wes Thomas:** We've all seen the way he looks at you Blaine, honestly you have nothing to be afraid of. :)

**Matt Anders:** Yeah, looking at you and Kurt together, It looks like you're going to be going it together forever now. :)

**Joshua Evans:** If you said something like this to Kurt, what would his advice be to you?

**Jacob Evans:** Aww look at the smile that just appeared on Blaine's face!

**Dean Tomas:** Don't all look! You looked! Guys! You'll make it obvious to Kurt we're up to something!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt would tell me to have Courage.

**Wes Thomas:** Courage it is then :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is back in the Dalton Coffee room catching up with all of The Warblers AND THE TWINS after the half term break. This is what makes me glad to be back. :)

- with **Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders** and** 9 Others**.

**Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans** like this.

**Joshua Evans: **Much Better :)

**Blaine Anderson:** You actually wrote a new status. That's hilarious!

**Kurt Hummel:** They kept poking me about it! I know, *shakes head* what am I like?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh I don't know, perfect?

**Blaine Anderson:** Adorable?

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you, but you can stop now. :L

**Blaine Anderson:** Compassionate?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kind?

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** Beautiful.

**Blaine Anderson:** You're glaring at me. I'll stop now.

**Kurt Hummel:** I love you, but that was a wise decision.

**Blaine Anderson:** :P

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> At the Hospital Wing -_- Getting my cast changed, I hate this thing! It looks so ugly and doesn't go with any of my outfits! -_-

**Wes Thomas**: Only 5 more weeks and then you can have it off! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Only 5 more weeks! Do you know how many Fashion Opportunities I will be missing!

**David Stuart:** Woah, Kurt it's just clothes.

**Kurt Hummel:** Just clothes! I am missing new fashion trends and can't wear anything other then red or navy because of the colour of my damn cast!

**Wes Thomas:** At least it matches your Dalton Uniform.

**Kurt Hummel:** 'At least it matches your Dalton Uniform,' If I had two usable hands I would strangle you!

**David Stuart:** We are leaving this status. Good luck Blaine! :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, Sweetie I think your health comes before your fashion. And anyhow, you wear your Dalton Uniform five days a week so at least your cast doesn't clash with your uniform because then that would be a disaster wouldn't it?

**Kurt Hummel:** .. that might make some sort of twisted sense.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha, I do love you and all your crazy Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm not crazy..

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Wes Thomas<strong> and **David Stuart:**

**Joshua Evans:** Guys! Within the past two hours each side of the Klaine party has told the other they love them on Facebook!

**Jacob Evans:** London worked a treat BABY! :D Facebook High fives!

**David Stuart:** OMG That was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen!

**Joshua Evans:** What!

**Jacob Evans:** What was it!

**Wes Thomas:** Shut it David -_-

**David Stuart:** Wes just high fived his phone! AHA HILARIOUS!

**Jacob Evans:** No way, he did not! :L

**David Stuart:** Yes he did! He so totally did! I'm rolling on the floor laughing here!

**Wes Thomas:** ANYWAY -_- Josh, Jake, did you talk to Kurtie?

**Joshua Evans:** Yes we did. He doesn't know why he is still single on Facebook and is too shy to change his relationship status first.

**David Stuart:** Hmm.. this is a puzzle..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Back to the usual school routine! Alarms set for half six, I'm actually looking forward to classes tomorrow. How unusual!

**Wes Thomas:** How can anyone look forward to classes?

**David Stuart:** I'm dreading English tomorrow.

**Kurt Hummel:** That's only because you still have to write the essay that's due in.

**David Stuart:** Excuse me, I've written it..

**Wes Thomas:** David, you've written the introduction. Its 4 lines long..

**David Stuart:** Yes, well. That's what our free is for tomorrow.

**Kurt Hummel:** How you can leave it last minute is beyond me. I have to be prepared.

Wes** Thomas:** Yeah, that's only because you are so organised.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>It's so good to be back at Dalton. Curled up watching a film with** Kurt Hummel**. I missed this.

**Wes Thomas:** Courage ;)

**David Stuart:** Now's the perfect opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> went from Single to in a Relationship.

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** and** 6 Others** like this.

**Shayne Anderson:** Dude! I am so happy for you! Sorry I haven't been online in a while, life has been so crazy! I need to talk to you actually. I'll ring you at half seven. Make sure you pick up?

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm.. okay. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Aha, guess what! I'm in Finn's room and I've just found your West Side Story in one of his games cases.

**Kurt Hummel:** What? How on earth?

**Rachel Berry:** I haven't a clue! :L

**Kurt Hummel:** Why would Finn have my West Side Story disc? I can't even.. I'm confused. He does't have that good a taste.

**Finn Hudson:** Hey, it's Rachel's favourite musical so I tried to watch it.. but I got bored after **twenty** minutes and just started playing Halo.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww that's sweet Finn, but how, HOW can you just turn off West Side Story?

**Finn Hudson:** I, I dunno. No one died in it. It was all soppy and stuff.

**Rachel Berry:** Right, we are going to watch it right now.

**Finn Hudson:** What? Now?

**Rachel Berry:** Yep, talk later Kurt. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aha enjoy! Finn there's guns and death at the end. It's fine, you just need to sit through the first 2 hours. ;P

**Finn Hudson:** 2 HOURS?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, and Finn?

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ask next time you take something from my room.

**Finn Hudson:** Sorry Dude.

**Finn Hudson:** Sorry about the dude.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> went from being Single to In A Relationship.

**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabrey** and **5 Others** like this.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** OH Kurt, I am so happy for you!

**Quinn Fabrey:** Aww yay :) x

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Me and **Jacob Evans** so aren't stood outside Kurt and Blaine's room listening to their conversati- Oh, looks like its turned to a make out session now ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Guys.

**Jacob Evans:** What?

**David Stuart:** Where was our invite! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh guys, you are so embarrassing!

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys, come on.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> is in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel.**

**Mike Chang, Matt Anders** and** 19 Others** like this.

**Joshua Evans:** YES! It is official!

**Wes Thomas:** OH YEAH!

**Jacob Evans:** OH YEAH! It's Official, like officially official! YAY!

**Rachel Berry:** I thought you guys were already official?

**David Stuart:** At least we weren't the only ones who thought so!

**Santana Lopez:** Congtraz Porcelain.

**Finn Hudson:** I'm happy for you dude!

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks guys. :) Finn, please don't call me dude? And don't tell Carole and Dad? I'll tell them when I come home this weeknd.

**Finn Hudson:** Sure thing bro. Secrets safe with me ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** That's what I'm afraid of. :P

**Finn Hudson:** Hey, I can keep a secret! It's Rachel that can't!

**Rachel Berry:** HEY!

**Finn Hudson:** Sorry Rach.

**Kurt Hummel**: Come on Rachel, remember the whole baby daddy fiasco?

**Rachel Berry: **-_- I had self intentions. I had something to gain from that. I have nothing to gan from this.

**Santana Lopez:** Nothing apart from a super hot brother-in-law. ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Brother in law? Wait, what? Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** Brother in Law? Shut it Satan and when do you ever think something about the future apart from 'who shall I sleep with next?' -_- Finn, ignore the comment, Satan is being her devil bitch self :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm.. thanks Santana, I think..

**Santana Lopez:** No problem hot stuff ;) Just look after Kurt alright? Else Il ownz you. Got that?

**Matt Anders:** YES! FINALLY! :D All of our spying paid off! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Satan?

**Blaine Anderson:** I got it Santana. I won't hurt him, I promise.

**Jack Smith:** So their boyfriend is official at last. I still swear they've been dating since before Kurt started Dalton..

**Blaine Anderson:** Jack, :L

**Jack Smith:** What? I do!

**David Stuart:** Wow Kurt, there really was a lot of drama at your old school and your friends are just.. yeah.

**Kurt Hummel:** A handful, I know. :L

**Michael Dalton:** I'm happy for you both.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Hmm.. a meeting with the Dean, this can't be good. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** What? Why?

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't know, I just got a text. I can't believe they text me telling me to come to the Dean's office. What kind of school does that?

**Wes Thomas:** Dalton Academy apparently.

**David Stuart:** Do you know what it's about?

**Kurt Hummel:** I can only guess it's to do with what happened before break. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt where are you? I'll come with you.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's fine Blaine, you stay with the Twins and get that project done. I'll text you once it's over.

**Blaine Anderson:** The moment it's over.

**Kurt Hummel:** I Promise.

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas<strong> and **David Stuart:**

**Blaine Anderson:** Guys have your Dad's got in touch with the school board already!

**Wes Thomas:** I don't think so..

**David Stuart:** I know my Dad said he would, I don't know if he has though.

**Blaine Anderson:** Why is the Dean talking to Kurt? What could he want to talk to him about? Do you think Taylor's there? WHAT IF TAYLOR'S THERE!

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, calm down. I bet the twins are shooting you concerned glances right now. Just breath okay? Even if he is there in the Dean's office, what can happen in the Dean's office?

**David Stuart:** Maybe he just wants to ask Kurt what happened? Maybe he's trying to understand it from a different point of view?

**Blaine Anderson:** But we all had to give statements before the holidays?

**Wes Thomas:** I don't know..

**David Stuart:** I just got off of the phone with my Dad and..

**Blaine Anderson:** AND!

**David Stuart:** Our Dad's have both spoken to the School Board already and well,

**Blaine Anderson:** What David, come on!

**Wes Thomas:** Just tell him David.

**David Stuart:** They're opening an investigation...

**Blaine Anderson:** That's good right! That means Taylor will be punished for what he did!

**Wes Thomas:** ...

**Blaine Anderson:** What? What are you keeping from me?

David** Stuart:** There have been some, um, accusations from Taylor..

**Blaine Anderson:** What? Concerning who? Concerning Kurt?

**David Stuart:** Umm.. no, not Kurt exactly.

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG! Just spit it out David!

**Wes Thomas:** Come on David, you're killing him here.

**David Stuart:** Taylor has made some accusations, that are obviously false, but the school board need to look into it and well..

**Blaine Anderson:** How do the accusations have anything to do with what Taylor did to Kurt? Surely the school board should just be looking into the Dean letting his son off after he caused serious injury to a student who will now be six weeks behind in his studies..

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** What?

**David Stuart:** Taylor made accusations about you sexually harassing him! He's told them you have been stalking him for the past year and that you have threatened him on several occasions to keep quiet about..

**Blaine Anderson:** about what David?

**Wes Thomas:** TELL HIM DAVID!

**David Stuart:** about you forcing yourself on him..

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm sorry, he what?

* * *

><p><strong> Kurt Hummel:<strong> That fucking bastard!

* * *

><p><em>So, as a few of you pointed out on my last chapter Kurt and Blaine were dating but hadn't changed their relationship status yet. <em>

_You may have not picked up on it, or you may have but anyway. I had in fact written that they were in a relationship. It was supposed to be after chapter 8 but I must've deleted it or removed it for some unknown reason and forgot. :/ Whoopsie! So anyway, this way I have worked it into the story! _

_The reason I mention this at the end is so that it doesn't bother you when reading it. You might read it and have not noticed the error and thought this was how it was supposed to go along. So I thought I'd let you read it first. :)_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter update!**

**Sorry about the angst!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**Love Kaylee xx**


	15. You Were Right

_Hi everyone! How are you?_

_There was very little response to my last upload, I mean I think I had two reviews? Now I'm not complaining at all, but that's not normal for this fic. Did people not enjoy this chapter as much? I know I took things with Taylor to a whole new level but I do have a reason behind it and know how I want things with Taylor's character to work._

_Sorry if you guys didn't like it and I hope you can enjoy this story still._

_Read and review!_

_Thoughts and idea's are welcome! :D_

__Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>HELP!<em>**

**_Right: This is something a little different and I am calling to all of you fellow Fanfiction readers and writers._**

_For my Graphics Diploma FMP (Final Major Project) I am creating a magazine designed for creative writing. I will be talking about the benefits of writing, how it can help people and the joy it brings others. I will look at writing sites such as Fan Fiction, Live Journal, Scarves & and others._

_Now I know it's a long shot but, if any of you would be willing to maybe be an interviewee? Or write/ or have a short story that you would like to put forward for me to put in my magazine? I would be greatly appreciated. The story can be about anything you want, Glee, Romance, whatever, as long as it's your own. You will be credited in the story alongside an image of your choice. (It doesn't have to be of you, and I don't have to use your real name if you don't want.)_

_This magazine will be read by numerous people and will be exhibitioned for three weeks in the last few weeks of May. And if any of you are willing to help I would really appreciate it._

_If you have any questions feel free to private message me or comment in the reviews, whatever. It is entirely up to you. If any of you will be willing to be involved I would really appreciate it._

_Thank you for your time. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All On Facebook: You Were Right.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well what an interesting way to spend my first Monday back at Dalton -_-

**Wes Thomas:** You too huh? :/

**Matt Anders:** And me? What is going on?

**Joshua Evans:** Why did I just get called to the Dean's office to have an intense, omg I have totally forgotten the word right now.. When you're interviewed by the police, what's that word?

**Jacob Evans:** You Mean interrogation?

**Joshua Evans:** That's the one. What are we missing? We're supposed to know everything.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yep. I can't believe they are actually taking it seriously.

**David Stuart:** It's a serious threat, they can't just ignore it.

**Thad Gordon:** As serious a threat it is, we are talking about Blaine here!

**Kurt Hummel:** I just, I. I hate this. I hate him. He'll pay for this.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt.

* * *

><p>Private message between <strong>Michael Dalton<strong> and** Blaine Anderson**:

**Michael Anderson:** Blaine, I am so sorry about what Taylor has accused you off! It's not right and he really shouldn't have and I am so sorry about the interview, the integration's. I can't believe they're considering removing you from classes. Taylor is completely out of line, he shouldn't do this to you.

**Blaine Anderson:** You going to do something about it?

**Michael Dalton:** Wh- Huh? What?

**Blaine Anderson:** You know, tell your Dad he is lying? Tell him to drop all of this bullshit?

**Blaine Anderson:** I didn't think so. Just stay out of my life Michael, you and your psycho brother.

**Michael Dalton:** Blaine?

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson <strong>to** Blaine Anderson: **Seriously, with all this new technology you would've thought mobile phones would work all the time! I currently have no signal where I am, but I'm getting a train in tomorrow. Did you want me to come and get you from Dalton or?

**Blaine Anderson:** Probably pick me up from here, but I'll let you know tomorrow.

**Shayne Anderson:** Don't worry Blainers, we will sort this out. Have mum and Dad said anything?

**Blaine Anderson:** They are 'unreachable' still on that last minute business trip.

**Shayne Anderson:** The bastards.

**Blaine Anderson:** Shayne, come on.

**Shayne Anderson:** No Blaine, you don't defend them. Not after everything they did to you.

* * *

><p>Private Message Between <strong>Dean Tomas<strong> and [The Warblers]** David Stuart, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Wes Thomas Jack Smith, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas: **I'm sure you've all heard the news by now, we need to do something guys.

**Nick Jones:** I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Taylor would sink so low!

**Matt Anders:** I can, the asshole.

**Jeff Harding:** I can not, for the life of me, believe that Taylor made up such bullshit! He has no witnesses, no proof that Blaine did any of that shit so how has it even come to this?

**David Stuart:** I don't even know, I am trying to get some information from my Dad but he's not picking up. As soon as I hear something I'll let you guys know.

**Wes Thomas:** Me too, my Dad's currently in some sort of meeting to do with the subject. Hopefully we'll know more soon.

**Joshua Evans:** Taylor can not get away with this.

**Jacob Evans:** We have connections, this will end.

**David Stuart:** Come on guys, enough of the dramatics.

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah, know one's finding it funny.

**Joshua Evans:** Well why would they? We aren't joking.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> It's been such a long few days but I'm so glad yo be tucked up with **Kurt Hummel** watching The Little Mermaid. Maybe for a little while I can forget how much life hates me.

**Wes Thomas:** Life doesn't hate you Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sure as hell feels that way. The only good things in my life are you guys, Kurt and Shayne. Everything else sucks.

**David Stuart:** You have us, and you always will.

**Kurt Hummel:** That will never change.

**Matt Anders:** Everything will be okay Blaine, I promise.

**Jeff Harding:** The twins are already on it and we're all doing what we can.

**Thad Gordon:** This will all be over soon and it'll be back to the boring days at Windsor!

**Nick Jones:** When are days at Windsor ever boring? ;)

**Thad Gordon:** That's true!

**Blaine Anderson:** Thank you guys, it means a lot.

* * *

><p>Private message between <strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> and **Taylor Dalton:**

**Blaine Anderson:** Why Taylor, why would you do this to me? We've had our differences and we don't really get on but how could you do this to me? Someone you say you care about? I just don't understand.

I know these people here know that I would never do anything like the things that you've accused me of, but everyone of them is pondering over that question. 'Did Blaine really force himself on Taylor? I wouldn't of thought he was that kind of a person?'

You once considered me your friend, you once opened up to me about everything. My first week of Dalton, you found me sat alone, crying on a bench in the garden and you came over and just started talking to me, telling me about Dalton and then, for whatever reason you started telling me about your life.

I know you've had it hard Taylor, and I know that sometimes you deserve a break and a second chance. Sometimes you deserve to be forgiven.

But this, this time there are no breaks, there are no second chances. And I will never forgive you for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Okay, it's Wednesday and I am still being pulled out of my classes for interviews and interrogations! This had got to stop!

**David Stuart:** You too! How many times can we tell them the same story and they actually believe us!

**Wes Thomas:** It's not that they don't believe us, they all know Blaine would never do such a thing.

**Matt Anders:** Then why aren't they doing anything! It's so obvious to see what this is doing to him!

**David Stuart:** Maybe they are humouring Taylor? He is a 'serious' case, overheard them talking about him yesterday. He needs to be handled with extreme care apparently.

**Kurt Hummel:** But at Blaine's expense!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I can't take any more of this.

**Kurt Hummel:** You shouldn't have to sweetie, we will sort this I promise.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, I can't. The looks, the whispers in the hall..

**Kurt Hummel:** You know they all know you'd never do such a thing Blaine, they're all your friends.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, I guess..

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Burt Hummel<strong> and** Kurt Hummel:**

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey Dad, how are you? Finn? Carole?

Right, skipping over the mindless chit chat. I know this is going to be a lot to take in considering I'm not going to give you much. As cryptic as that sounds, I promise to tell you everything when I get home.

Things at school have gotten rather.. lets go with interesting. Blaine's parents aren't being very nice to him and he's having a hard time at the moment. And yes, I know you worry about us getting closer, that I also need to talk to you about. Don't panic, everything is fine! But can he come and spend the weekend with us? I will sleep on the sofa downstairs and he can have my room! We don't have to sleep in the same room, I just, please let him come dad?

I love you, miss you all so much. Kurt

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Come on, considering you've been so cruel please just let him have one carefree weekend? Please?

**Wes Thomas:** ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> YES! Looks like we might be getting somewhere!

**Kurt Hummel:** Details!

**David Stuart: Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans, Matt Anders, Jeff Harding** and everyone else meet me in the Dalton Coffee room NOW!

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Burt Hummel<strong> and **Kurt Hummel:**

**Burt Hummel: **We are all fine, and cryptic is an understatement. What's going on Kurt? Do I need to ring the Dean and find out for myself? I expect a full and detailed explanation when you return home this weekend.

Why are Blaine's parents being horrible to him? What are they doing? Is it because of his sexuality?

I know you and Blaine are close, closer then I'd like. Yes I know, Finn was talking to Rachel about it on the phone the other day. Congratulations kid, I'm happy for you. Wish you had told me, but I'm still happy for you. Remember that conversation we had? You matter okay? Don't forget that.

Yes, Blaine is more than welcome in our home Kurt. He will always be welcome here, as to sleeping arrangements, we'll talk about that when you both get home on Saturday.

I love you kid, look after yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Things might finally be turning around now. I guess some time social standings do help.

**David Stuart, Wes Thomas** and **5 Others** like this.

**Joshua Evans:** When used in the right circumstances.

**Wes Thomas:** Yes, and only then.

**Michael Dalton:** But a Dad using his social standings to try and save his son is the right thing to him.

**Nick Jones:** Just don't Michael.

* * *

><p>Private message between <strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> and **Taylor Dalton:**

**Blaine Anderson:** Looks like things have backfired on you this time. Doesn't look like your Dean Dad will be able to save you after they have now confirmed that those awful accusations about me are false! No matter what's happened between us or you and Kurt, how could you do this to me, forget it being me, how could you do this to another human being!

Do you know how awful it is to walk through the halls and have everyones eyes on you, everyone whispering about you, saying things that aren't true and things as damaging as what you accused me of!

Every single boy that has been interrogated by the police and questioned by your Dad, every boy that knows about those accusations against me, will never be able to look at me in the same way again. I know you're troubled and selfish, but I didn't think you'd ever stoop so low.

I know your life hasn't been easy considering your Dad and who your Mum is and everything Taylor, and what happened with your older brother. I am truly sorry but you can't treat people like this, you just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Dalton:<strong> "You're born, you die, and in between you make a lot of mistakes."

**Wes Thomas:** Some more than others apparently.

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Kurt Hummel <strong>and** Burt Hummel:**

**Kurt Hummel:** No and I promise I will explain everything when I get home.

Umm, it's really not my place to say Dad, not my story to tell. But I feel so helpless, I just wish that his Dad was as loving and understanding as you. :(

Dad, I swear I was going to tell you this weekend! I'd asked Finn not to tell you so that I could do it myself! I'm really sorry you found out like that :( It's only been official for a week or so.. :/ Sorry Dad. Oh Dad! Yes I remember that conversation and I promise I will always be safe.

Oh Dad thank you so much! Oh thank you! Oh you have just made mine and probably Blaine's week! Thank you so much Dad, I love you.

I'll reply if I can but things are hectic at the moment. If I don't reply, I'lll see you on Saturday.

I love you Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** I think my phone is broken. How is it I can get online but I can't text or ring you! I finally managed to get hold of Mum and Dad and I swear you are never going back to them Blaine. This is the final straw.

**Blaine Anderson:** Shayne, leave it. Mum and Dad will never change. Someone like me just doesn't fit into their idea of a perfect life.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine Cooper Anderson, how dare you. 'Someone like me.' Don'r you ever talk about yourself like that okay? You are a normal human being, there is nothing wrong with you, okay? If your parents don't get that you are who you are then shame on them. But don't you ever, EVER put yourself down again. Okay Blaine? There is no need for it, you are amazing and no one can tell you otherwise.

**Shayne Anderson:** Wow, I was just about to say something similar but it looks like Kurt beat me to it.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sorry Kurt, Shayne. I just, sometimes it gets too much.

**Kurt Hummel:** When are you coming back to our room?

**Blaine Anderson:** I have a few more people to talk to and then I'll come back.

**Kurt Hummel:** Movie, ice cream and coffee?

**Blaine Anderson:** Perfect way to end such a crappy day.

**Kurt Hummel:** I have a surprise for you too :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Really? Like what?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's a surprise Blaine. Definition of surprise being: 'To encounter suddenly or unexpectedly; take or catch unawares.' ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Haha. -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** I love you really.

**Blaine Anderson:** I love you too, see you in about forty minutes.

**Shayne Anderson:** As adorable as that 'I love you' little speech thing was, Ice cream and coffee? How does that even make senses? One's hot and one's cold?

**Kurt Hummel:** And :)

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message Between <strong>Dean Tomas<strong> and [The Warblers]** David Stuart, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Wes Thomas Jack Smith, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans.****

****Dean Tomas: ****Wes, David, is everything sorted now? I see Blaine's still being questioned? What's happening?

**Wes Thomas:** Maybe they are just clarifying details over what Blaine was accused of, or the emails he's seen from Taylor to him?

**David Stuart:** Or maybe they are apologising for being complete dickheads and following a lead given to them by an unstable asshole!

**Thad Gordon:** Breath David, everything will be okay.

**David Stuart:** Sorry, I just. This shouldn't have happened. Dalton is supposed to be a safe place yet look what's happened to Kurt and Blaine in the past few weeks.

**Wes Thomas:** I know, but things will be sorted, they can't just over look this now.

**Dean Tomas:** Guys, what happened? What have your Dad's said?

**Joshua Evans:** Yeah, I know things are looking good now but what actually happened in that meeting with the Dean and the school board?

**Wes Thomas:** I don't know everything as it's 'classified' ugh! But Mine and David's Dad's actually know Blaine and knew this was something he would never do, turns out another one of the guys knows of him too and all backed Blaine saying that he wasn't that kind of boy.

After a huge debate about the situation a woman spoke up about Taylor's lack of stability, stating that he was unstable and wasn't in his right frame of mind? I don't maybe it was his councillor or therapist or something?

**David Stuart:** Yeah, and then after a meeting with the Dean and a proper conversation with the cops things were said, and I don't know. My Dad did say anything after that, he just told me the situation should be resolved and that the Dean is being looked into, he might lose his job after trying to save Taylor from expulsion.

**Jacob Evans:** But the Dean seems so nice, it's a shame. I guess he had it coming though, Taylor should've been expelled for his actions.

**Matt Anders:** I wonder what happened in that sit down with Taylor and the cops..

**Thad Gordon:** I don't care, Blaine is off the hook and that is such a relief. I can't even imagine what he's been going through.

**Jeff Harding:** I know, he hasn't been to any classes, he's practically spent the entire week in the offices. :(

**Joshua Evans:** At least he had us. And Kurt was there to go back to every evening.

**Wes Thomas:** I think this would have been a lot harder for him if he didn't have Kurt.

**David Stuart:** Then lets be grateful that he does. :)

**Dean Tomas:** Preach!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Finally it's Friday and things look like they might be getting back to normal. "/

**Blaine Anderson, David Stuart** and **2 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** It looks like they might be. Things won't be normal for a while, but at least things can slowly get better now. :)

**David Stuart:** Exactly. And a weekend with Kurt is a great way to start it ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Shut it David :)

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Blaine Anderson<strong> and **Taylor Dalton:**

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, I don't know what was said to you, what happened to you, or what ever it was that made you admit to your Dad, the school bored and the police that you lied. But thank you.

You didn't have to own up to lying, you could have stuck to your story and those lies you told about me, but you didn't. I don't know what it was but thank you.

After the stunts you have pulled, and speaking as someone you could've once considered your friend, you need to see someone Taylor. I know all of the things that happened in your past, all of the things no one knows. You told me remember? Back in my first few weeks at Dalton? You need to talk to someone Taylor, try and straighten yourself out.

You can't go on making accusations like this and pulling stunts like you did the other week with Kurt. You need to get a control of your life so you can finally start living life the right way. Without violence, without doubt, without fear and with love and friendship. You can do it Taylor.

No matter how much of an ass hole you are, and how complicated you have made my life. No matter how much I should hate you, I don't.

Thank you Taylor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I am so glad this week is over! It has been long, and hard-going on all of us! I think a nice weekend is in order! That's why one **Blaine Anderson** will be spending the entire weekend with me! EEK Can't wait, finally something good to come of this week.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **4 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Enjoy yourselves, both of you! You deserve a nice relaxing break after everything thats happened over the past 2 weeks, even if some good has happened in amongst it all.

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Wes. Hopefuly when school starts again on Monday, everything will be as it was.

**David Stuart:** Let's hope. Enjoy your weekend you two. :)

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Kurt and his dolphin are coming home!

**Kurt Hummel:** It's going to be a good weekend, I already have plans :)

**Blaine Anderson:** And I can't wait :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Goodbye Dalton, and to this week. Off to Kurt's for a joyful, happy end to such a shit week. Hopefully normality will return when we do on Sunday.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Joyful and happy is an understatement. Just you wait and see what we've planned for you.

**Blaine Anderson:** What have you planned Hummel?

**Rachel Berry:** Everything's been taken care of. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** What's been taken care of? :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Great, we're heading home now. So We'll see you tomorrow.

**Rachel Berry:** Tomorrow boys. ;) x

**Blaine Anderson:** Tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson: Kurt's driving and singing along to Lady Gaga's Born This Way album. As beautiful the site is I can't help think about how with the support of my friends and my brother, who has been my father to me for so many years, and my one and only <strong>Kurt Hummel.<strong> I know, after this week, that with them I can get through anything. I thank you all and love you all so much. x

**David Stuart, Wes Thomas **and** 8 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** We'll always be here for you Blaine, you know that.

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah remember the pledge? Through thick and thin ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha, yeah I do. Thank you :)

**Shayne Anderson:** I love you Blaine, and next weekend you and your 'one and only' are mine. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, I'll ask him but he might be busy. :)

**Shayne Anderson:** Oh, he won't be.

**Blaine Anderson:** I love you Shayne.

**Shayne Anderson:** Right back at you lil bro. :) x

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** I'm so sorry, you are right. I need help, what I said about you was wrong. I was looking for an out and that was the first thing I could think of. I will do whatever I can to make it up to you, and trust me I know that nothing ever really will. I didn't mean to cause you and Kurt so much distress over the past few weeks and I know that my actions have consequences, well I know that now.

What made me come clean about lying? I saw you and Kurt on Wednesday, you had let your guard down and were crying on that same bench we met two years ago. He was trying to comfort you and I saw that smile on your face as he said something to make you laugh. I care about you Blaine, and Kurt.

Seeing you then proved that the best for both of you was to remain together. I know now that I will never stand a chance with either of you. You two are in it for the long run, that is easy to tell. That and seeing what my accusations were doing to you. You've been sad, and withdrawn all week and it's not something I like to see, and knowing I'm the cause of it only made it harder for me to see.

I know I've said a lot of things recently, about being in love with you and loving Kurt. Not all of it was true, I was doing it for attention and hoping that maybe in response someone would prove to me that they care about me. I did everything wrong.

I'm seeking help now. I spoke to my Dad, I'm going to start seeing a therapist and a psychiatrist once a week. I'm going to straighten myself like you said I should, I will get my life back on track. I'm not sure if I will stay at Dalton or transfer schools, but I will sort myself out and I won't hurt you and Kurt anymore, that I can promise.

I know that apologising won't do any good but I want you to know, I'm sorry for accusing you of you of such things, making up such lies and about the fact it took me 5 days to own up to it. It is and will always be my biggest regret. Hurting you, hurting Kurt. I'll never forgive myself. And part of me hopes you don't too. I don't deserve your forgiveness, as much as I want, I don't.

Out of everything that I've said over the past few weeks one thing is true and has been for over two years. I love you.

You were right.

**_Taylor Dalton Deleted this post._**

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> to** Blaine Anderson: **I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I had very little response from my last chapter and hope I didn't upset any of you readers! Well, the angst is over now and with Blaine's first entire weekend at the Hummel-Hudson home on it's way things will get more lighthearted and comical. :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**A review would be lovely :)**

**Love Kaylee x**


	16. You're One of Us Dude

_Hey,_

_SORRY FOR THE DELAY :/ I am a despicable human being :(_

_Anyway, I ended up ignoring that stupid cow who threatened me so It's All on Facebook is still here! WHOOP! I decided to give updating this a few weeks to let the dust settle, so to speak, and now as I finally have some free time, here I am! Writing the fic that I have missed so much!_

_I hope that you guys are still with me and haven't missed this story too much. With this story I will try to do weekly updates but it maybe every two weeks. I shall see how the next seven day goes writing two stories at once. _

_Anyway, I will stop with the nonsense and let you read the next, long awaited chapter._

_So so so sorry for the delay._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>It's All on Facebook: You're one of us Dude.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Just arrived home with one** Blaine Anderson**! I can't WAIT for the weekend to truly begin! ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Wish you would have let us been there. We were going to plan a surprise party and everything :(

**Finn Hudson:** A surprise party was such a cool idea! Why didn't we do it?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh stop your moping Rach, tonight is for us to chill out and spend time with the family. You've got us all day tomorrow and then it's New Directions Sunday so. :)

**Rachel Berry:** I'm sorry, can't help it if I miss you -_-

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah we miss you dude! I don't wanna wait until tomorrow!

**Kurt Hummel:** Miss you too Rach, Umm Finn? You'll see me when you get back from Puck's..

**Finn Hudson:** Oh Yeah!

**Kurt Hummel:** What am I going to do with you Finn?

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Hmm.. how shall I spend this weekend? Trip to Paris or should I go with Mother and spend two days in San Francisco? Tough decisions..

**Joshua Evans** and **Jacob Evans** like this.

**David Stuart:** Hey, go Paris! I have to go with my Dad to check out something! If you go Paris then we can meet up for dinner at that little restaurant tomorrow?

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah, but if I go to San Francisco, I can go to China town. And you know how much I love China town. All the stalls, the colours, the parades, the food..

**David Stuart:** Yeah I do... but you love me more right? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Oh I dunno, there's this one stall in China Town..

**David Stuart:** :O Wounded!

**Wes Thomas:** Meet you at Le Meurice at half past seven?

**David Stuart: **Bon alors, vous y rencontrer ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Paris or San Francisco? I am so jealous of you right now. All I have to chose between is Lima Mall and the roller rink. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Yes but you have Blaine ;)

**David Stuart:** Just think of how much more fun you'll be having then us ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh My Gaga, guys STOP!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> The first time I bring** Blaine** back to the house my Dad gets out the baby albums! They are just sat here laughing and 'awing' and it's really not even funny -_-

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** and **3 others** like this.

**Santana Lopez:** I would kill to see a little Kurtie playing tea parties with his teddies!

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut it Satan, you aint never getting your hands on those photo's.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh Yeah, is that a challenge! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** No that is most definitely not a challenge, don't you dare Santana!

**Santana Lopez:** Challenge accepted. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** SATAN!

**Wes Thomas:** OMG I NEED TO SEE THESE LIKE I NEED AIR TO BREATH!

**David Stuart:** Taking it a bit far aren't you Wes? :/

**Wes Thomas:** I am just an INTENSE actor and the things I AM FEELING are REALLY INTENSE!

**Thad Gordon:** Saw that ^ comment pop up on my homepage and could not control my laughter! Have you been hanging around **Shayne** again? Oh that class was hilarious! "I'm sorry are you talking to me? I don't know because you didn't POINT your finger!" aha what a legend that man is!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, you look adorable in these pictures. Aww you're wearing a bow tie in this one! How adorable! Why are you guys going on about Shayne and that acting class I would rather forget.. :/

**Shayne Anderson:** Aww baby photo's! Bring them next weekend Kurt! That class was awesome Blaine, don't hold grudges :P

**Kurt Hummel:** No one else will be seeing them because I will burn the retched things when everyone is sleeping. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** I'll just make sure you can't then ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Blaine.. what are you insinuating ;)

Blaine Anderson: I think you know.. ;)

**Shayne Anderson:** Oh come one guys, not on statuses I'm involved in. Your my brother, it's creepy to read things about your sex life.

**Blaine Anderson:** SHAYNE! :O

**Shayne Anderson:** What?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Is curled up in the arm chair with **Kurt** while he has forced everybody to sit down and watch Chicago. Burt looks bored, Carole is mouthing along with the movie while **Finn** is conspicuously playing games on his phone. It really has been the best evening I've had in a long time.

**Wes Thomas, Shayne Anderson** and **12 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah he's not playing games, he's texting me, sorry! We have some things to plan ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Why the wink?

**Rachel Berry:** Because..

**Blaine Anderson:** Right, I have to go. Kurt is glaring at me of not giving Roxy my full attention, see you tomorrow Rach x

**Rachel Berry:** Aww he has you under his thumb doesn't he ;P

**Blaine Anderson**: No.. he just that glare scares me..

**Finn Hudson:** That glare is actually terrifying.

**Noah Puckerman:** No shit, I swear he's scary then me with that glare! Oh I'm scared just thinking about it.. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Oh, what Kurt glare are we talking about?

**Rachel Berry:** Oh the death glare, he just gave one to Blaine so Blaine logged off. Aha.

**David Stuart:** Aww Blainers will do anything for that boy, it's cute really.

**Kurt Hummel:** Come on guys, that glare is not that bad and I can't believe you've named it. How many glares do I have?

**Rachel Berry:** 14.

**Kurt Hummel:** 14? That's a big of an exaggeration don't you think Rach.

**Rachel Berry:** Nope you have 14 different glares. Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of all of them at one point.

**Blaine Anderson:** 14, wow.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow..

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Has woken up to an empty room. This is actually kind of scary. What do I do! Do I wait for Kurt to come back up? Go downstairs alone? Ah.. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Just go downstairs you weirdo. It's not like they are going to eat you. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** But what if Kurt's not down there?

**David Stuart:** Well where else he could he be? On an alien spaceship somewhere?

**Wes Thomas:** Ah good one David!

**Blaine Anderson:** You guys aren't helping!

**Wes Thomas:** Just go downstairs, you get on with his parents right? So what's to work about?

**Blaine Anderson:** I want to make a good impression and what if they don't like me just wandering the halls of their house by myself? :?

**David Stuart:** Aww Blainey wants to impress his Daddy and Mummy in law. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Shut it guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> OH YES! My plan is in action!

**Kurt Hummel:** *cough*

**Rachel Berry:** *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> OH YES! OUR PLAN IS IN ACTION!

- with** Kurt Hummel.**

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** and **3 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I have the most adorable boyfriend in the world! Awww

**Wes Thomas, Rachel Berry** and** 5 others** like this.

**Joshua Evans:** What did he do?

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah Kurt, what did he do!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Now I feel like an idiot. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** What did you do? It must have been something adorable considering Kurt's status :P

**Kurt Hummel:** Aha, it's so cute yet so funny!

**David Stuart:** What happened?

**Blaine Anderson:** Nothing..

**Joshua Evans:** Come on, out with it!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt saw my status earlier.. came and got me from his room... he spoke to me like I was a four year old..

**Kurt Hummel:** He looked so sweet and innocent. Like a little puppy.

**David Stuart:** OMG I can so picture that in my head right now!

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah, Kurt reaching out his hand to you! Hilarious!

**Thad Gordon:** Oh Blaine..

**Blaine Anderson:** The worst thing was he had told his parents. -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** What! They asked me why I suddenly broke out into hysterical laughter downstairs. Perfect explanation ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** s'not funny. -_- I hate you.

**Kurt Hummel:** Now now, you know love me :P

**Blaine Anderson:** I know..

**David Stuart:** N'aww

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel: <strong>We are all go for this evening. Mission completed.

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm Rach, you already told me when you rang at breakfast.. And mission? What?

**Rachel Berry:** Oh yeah! Never mind then! Never mind. You have your plans set for the day?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, seeing the guys this morning. Some sports and 'male bonding' and all that shizz.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww it's not that bad. You know you love spending time with the guys really. I know how many times you've joined Finn and Noah for their monthly gamathon ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow that giant can't keep anything quiet can he -_-

**Rachel Berry:** You love it! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman: <strong>Dude's morning! Can't wait! Bring on the games, the food and the fighting!

**Mike Chang, Sam Evans** and **4 others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>The parents are out for the day and all the guys are here! Time to eat lots and kill things! Welcome back** Kurt!**!

- with** Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson **and** 3 others.**

**Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang **and** 5 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas: <strong>The sun is shining nice and bright over here in Paris! It's oddly quiet being the only teenage boy though. "/ I swear I miss Dalton more and more these days.

**David Stuart:** Same here..

**Wes Thomas:** Considering staying at the weekends now.. We only have one year left after this..

**David Stuart:** Me too..

**Wes Thomas:** Think we could convince Kurt and Blaine to stay weekends too!

**David Stuart:** Blaine, maybe.

**David Stuart:** Kurt, not so much.

**Wes Thomas:** He misses home too much.. :(

**David Stuart:** Yeah but he has a loving family to go home too. We don't really have that so it's good that he doesn't want to room.

**Wes Thomas:** That's true.

**David Stuart:** I've gotta go, appointment time. See you later.

**Wes Thomas:** Later x

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Is hanging out with Kurt and the New Direction boys as we eat rubbish and play lots of games. I am actually surprised to see Kurt kicking these guys asses!

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** and **3 others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Wait, Kurt? Playing video games? No way.

**Joshua Evans**: What games?

**Jacob Evans:** Just Dance? Work out games? Oh oh that broad way gamey thing.

**Blaine Anderson:** Halo. Medal of Honour, that new zombie game. He is kicking some serious ass!

**Wes Thomas:** Shut up! I wanna see!

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay! ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> tagged a photo of **Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson** in his album **A New Start.**

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt Hummel** kicking their asses at Halo!

- with** Mike Chang, Artie Abrams** and **3 others.**

**Wes Thomas:** Oh my god! You just wait until David see's this! HA!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Just thrashed the guys asses at Halo! Now it's time to head on out for some girly time!

**Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry** and 4 others like this.

**Finn Hudson:** DUDE! Don't tell everyone!

**Noah Puckerman:** Yeah man, don't you remember the rules of the 'Dudez of McKinley?'

**Kurt Hummel:** Rules?

**Finn Hudson:** There's rules?

**Mike Chang:** Puck man, there's no rules.

**Noah Puckerman:** Really? Okay then. New rule. What happens in our get togethers, stay at our get togethers. You don't talk about our get togethers. Okay!

**Kurt Hummel:** Is this just because everyone on Facebook knows I can beat your ass at Halo?

**Noah Puckerman:** Yup, pretty much.

**Kurt Hummel**: Right..

**Blaine Anderson:** Your friends Kurt.. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** You learn to love 'em :) x

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce:<strong> Has two very special dolphins coming over for Fondue for Two! Lord Tubbington can't wait!

**Santana Lopez** and **Finn Hudson** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce: <strong>Thank you to **Kurt** and his dolphin for being on Fondue for Two! **Lord Tubbington** really liked it! Why not check out the interview out here:

- with** Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson **and** Lord Tubbington.**

****Santana Lopez:** **Brittany babe, there's no link.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce <strong>tagged** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and** Lord Tubbington** in her video **Fondue for Two: With Kurt and his dolphin. **

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Oh, here is the thingy to watch it on youtube! I didn't paste it,** Lord Tubbington** had run off with my phone. :/ www,youtube,com/watch?vFnd4TKtranDBlne33-5

**Wes Thomas, Thad Gordon** and** 19 others **like this.

**David Stuart:** OMG I haven't laughed so much since Wes high fived his phone!

**Matt Anders:** Wow Blaine, dolphin huh? That's a new one.

**Wes Thomas:** OMG THIS VIDEO! Aha! I, aha this is just hilarious! Well done Brittany! Well done! :D

**Jack Smith:** Are you, are you dipping vegetables into chocolate? What the! What is that! What kind of person would do that!

**Thad Gordon:** Dipping lettuce into chocolate doesn't mean it's healthier Kurt ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Aww thank you Westie!

**David Stuart:** Westie! HAHa! She think's you're a dog! AHA

**Wes Thomas:** Shut it David! I won't meet you -_-

**David Stuart:** Shutting.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Well that was an interesting way to spend my afternoon..

- with** Kurt Hummel.**

**Wes Thomas, Rachel Berry** and **9 others** like this.

**Noah Puckerman:** You best get used to it dude :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Wow, coming home for the weekend and I don't stop moving! After that.. interesting interview at** Brittany**'s, me and **Blaine** are now heading over to** Rachel**'s to watch some musicals with **Mercedes**!

**Blaine Anderson, Mercede's Jones** and **4 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** YAY It's my turn! Get your ass over here Hummel!

**Rachel Berry:** You too Anderson ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Coming Berry :P

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I've made my berry special popcorn, **Mercedes** brought the chocolate and **Kurt** brought** Blaine**! Now we can cuddle up and watch West Side Story before our plan can be put into action!

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow, don't be too obvious Rachel, what are you like! And you never told me to bring anything!

**Rachel Berry:** What? It wasn't a dig Kurt. I am more than happy with you just bringing Blaine. It's nice to see you happy.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww thank you Rachel. :) x

**Kurt Hummel:** You're embarrassing me Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** What are sisters supposed to do? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> OMG I AM AT THE ROLLER RINK!

**- with Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** and **11 Others **at the** April Rhodes Rinky-Dink.**

**Wes Thomas, Rachel Berry** and **15 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Surprise!

**Rachel Berry:** Surprise Blaine.

**Noah Puckerman:** Surprise dude! Fancy a roller race? Finn said no cos he's too tall :(

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm yeah.. I'll give it a go.. :/

**Wes Thomas:** What! No way!

**Noah Puckerman:** YEAH!

**Kurt Hummel:** :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Why are you smiling?

**Kurt Hummel:** You are going to regret saying that!

**Wes Thomas:** Wait, Lime has a roller rink! Aren't they like old school!

**Blaine Anderson:** It looks so 70's in here it's crazy!

**David Stuart:** Take plenty of pictures!

**Santana Lopez:** Already on it!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> OMG KURT IS DRESSED UP IN SEVENTIES CLOTHES!

**Wes Thomas:** What?

**Blaine Anderson:** And Rachel, Finn! Oh this is too cool!

**David Stuart:** Aha that is so cool!

**Blaine Anderson:** They are all in seventies gear, the big hear, flare trousers. Oh this is crazy!

**Thad Gordon:** Now I need new pictures!

**Santana Lopez:** On that too! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> tagged a picture of **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel** and **12 others** in her album **Newz Diectionz.**

**Santana Lopez:** The whole gang dressed up in 70's gear. On roller skates. We are just too awesome. Haters gonna hate.

**Wes Thomas:** Ah look at you with that fro Blaine! OMG and that outfit! Could it get any brighter!

**Jacob Evans:** OMG I HAVE JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!

**Joshua Evans:** OMG I HAVE JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!

**David Stuart:** Wow Kurt. The 70's look suits you!

**Joshua Evans:** David!

**David Stuart:** What?

**Jacob Evans:** That's Blaine's boyfriend! I was just saying! They all look good!

**Jack Smith:** Omg Blaine you look like a freaking traffic cone! AHA!

**Rachel Berry:** This is such a nice picture!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** This should be our New Directions picture! You know for the choir room and the Facebook page!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Yeah!

**Blaine Anderson:** But I'm not in the New Directions.. or never have been.

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah, but you're one of us dude.

**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman** and **10 others l**ike this.

**Finn Hudson:** Sorry about the dude. Kurt hates it. Do you hate it? I'll stop.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww wow Finn, thank you. Dude is fine. :) Thank you guys, it means the world.

**Kurt Hummel:** You guys *heart*

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Watching Blaine and Puck race around the roller rink is the most hilarious thing I have seen in ages! Blaine can barely stand up straight and Puck is just going around in circles! AHA!

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** and **11 Other **like this.

**Rachel Berry**: Blaine looks so adorable! First time roller skater?

**Kurt Hummel:** He does doesn't he? :) Isn't that obvious?

**David Stuart:** I want to see :(

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> tagged** Blaine Anderson** and **Noah Puckerman** in his video** Going Old School with 70's roller racing!**

**Rachel Berry:** Ah YES! Now I can watch Noah's dramatic slow motion fall again and again and again!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh this is brilliant!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** I love how Puck has to grab onto Blaine to keep himself up right!

**Rachel Berry:** AHA! I didn't know Blaine almost went up on his ass! Oh this is hilarious!

**David Stuart:** Ah, all I can here is Kurt laughing! Surely you should be supporting your boyfriend, not laughing at him!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh he'll be alright!

**Santana Lopez:** I can't believe Blaine is like a pro at roller skating now! Did you see his twirl! Man that guy is good.

**Finn Hudson:** That twirl they do together just gets me every time! The look on Blaine's face when Noah grabs his hand! Priceless!

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah, looks like you've got some competition Kurt ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, there's no competition when it comes to me or Puck. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh my Kurt, you are so cruel! I can't believe you videoed this!

**Kurt Hummel:** What! I couldn't not! You looked so good! I just had to!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, you just had to -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** You know, you look awfully good in orange Blaine ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Shutupkurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Love you ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Loveyoutoo

**Wes Thomas:** You just know that Kurt has a huge smirk on his face and Blaine is blushing like a school girl!

**Santana Lopez:** Wow, you know these boys well!

**David Stuart:** We do indeed!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Blaine's face when he saw his surprise was enough to make my entire weekend. I hope you like it Blaine and I hope this weekend can make up for the shitty week you've had. Thank you to everyone for tonight, it would have been any fun without you. I love each and everyone of you. *heart*

- with **Finn Hudson, Sam Evans** and **11 Others.**

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** and **11 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** We love you too.

**Blaine Anderson:** I loved it Kurt, thank you so much. Thanks to everyone of you, you've made up for an incredibly shit week so thank you. I love you Kurt. I don't know what I'd do without you.

**Kurt Hummel:** I love you too Blaine.

**Santana Lopez:** That is disgustingly cute.

**Rachel Berry:** Awwww

**Quinn Fabrey:** Aww that is adorable Kurt.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** So adorable.

**Mercedes Jones:** Told you didn't I Kurt? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah you did Cedes, and girls stop. You're embarrassing me.

**Santana Lopez:** What are sisters for hey? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I love you girls

**Rachel Berry:** I speak for us all when we say we love you too.

**Blaine Anderson:** You have some of the nicest friends Kurt. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** There your friends too :)

**Mercedes Jones:** We love you too Blaine!

**Rachel Berry:** I speak for us all when we say we love you too Blaine.

**Santana Lopez:** Okay Berry, stop now.

**Rachel Berry:** Stopping.

**Santana Lopez:** Wise decision :)

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Right, the parents are staying out of tone tonight so all you guys best get your buts back to ours for a movie night! We are watching Tangled first!

- with **Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams** and **10 others.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn should we really?

**Finn Hudson:** It's your last night in Lima for another two weeks, the parents will be fine.

**Kurt Hummel:** Two? What about next weekend?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, I need to talk to you about that later..

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay.. :/

**Santana Lopez:** Tangled? Really Finn? :/

**Noah Puckerman:** Shut up San, Tangled is amazing!

**Santana Lopez:** Right..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Everyone has managed to squeeze into our little front room to watch Tangled, I don't mind having to sit on Blaine's lap to make more room ;) It's times like this I realise how much I miss my best friends when I'm not here.

- with** Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson** and **11 others** at **The Hummel-Hudson Residence.**

**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry** and **12 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** We all miss you too!

**Santana Lopez:** Be you're loving the excuse to sit on Blaine's lap huh Kurtie? Make sure those hands are where I can see 'em! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my gaga Santana! Head. Out of the gutter. Now!

**Finn Hudson:** San! That's my brother! OMG the picture in my head.. scarred for life.

**Kurt Hummel:** OHMYGAGA!

**Noah Puckerman:** Yeah dude, I'd get why you'd wanna. That's one hot piece of ass you got yourself there, but not when were around. 'Kay dude?

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm thanks Puck..

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my god. Yes okay thank you Puck. I will remember that for future reference. Thank you. o_O

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Challenge Completed ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> just tagged **Kurt Hummel** in 5 pictures in the album **Challenge Accepted Kurt ;)**

**Santana Lopez:** So, I heard some of you wanted some baby pics of little Kurtie here. So, as he and Blaine disappeared off to the kitchen not too long ago I did some snooping! Here are some of the best ones! Teach you to challenge me again huh Porcelain? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** OMG YOU WERE SUCH A CUTIE! LOOK AT YOUR LITTLE BITTLE CHEEKS!

**David Stuart:** Kurt is going to kill you Santana, hope you're prepared.

**Santana Lopez:** I'll be alright gorgeous. ;)

**Jack Smith:** N'awww!

**Joshua Evans:** That is the cutest tea seat I have ever seen!

**Matt Anders:** Look! LOOK! That's a Dalton coloured bow tie! He was destined to be a Warbler!

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: SATAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

**David Stuart:** Told you.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt you look adorable. The one with the bow tie and the tea cups is my favourite. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you..

**Wes Thomas:** He's blushing! I just know he's blushing!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Finally kicked that lot out, time for bed now. And don't worry, Santana is still alive. Just.

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

**Santana Lopez:** Just! You went psycho!

**David Stuart:** Told you!

**Noah Puckerman:** I never thought I would have to restrain you but that was so funny! San actually looked kinda scared!

**Santana Lopez:** I was not scared.

**Blaine Anderson:** I am never going to make Kurt that angry ever, that was scary stuff man!

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Love you!

**Kurt Hummel:** Hmph.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> After a long and amazing day with **Kurt** and the New Directions I am absolutely shattered! Time to cuddle up with Kurt and drift off into peaceful oblivion. Night world.

**Wes Thomas:** Night Blaine x

**David Stuart:** Night guys.

**Joshua Evans:** Night Blaine!

**Jacob Evans:** Night Kurt!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> You know, I really hate not being able to sleep! Damn insomnia is a bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> added 198 photo's to the album **New Directions 70-ing it up!**

- First New Direction outing in ages! We all surprised Blaine with his first trip to a 70's roller rink and we even dressed up! I don't say it often, in fact I never say it, but I love you guys. You too Blaine even though your new and shorter then Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It's one forty five in the morning and I wake up to find 168 new emails from Facebook! **Santana** why aren't you asleep!

**Santana Lopez:** Can't sleep :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Your insomnia again?

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah.

**Kurt Hummel:** Want me to sing you to sleep again?

**Santana Lopez:** ...

**Kurt Hummel:** You are such a big softy San. Give me five minutes and I'll ring you, okay? Taylor Swfit's Enchanted okay with you?

**Santana Lopez:** 'Kay. Thank you Kurt :)

**Kurt Hummel:** No problem Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> It's almost two in the morning and I wake up to an empty bed. Obviously I panicked, but only to get up and hear Kurt singing Taylor Swift's Enchanted to Santana on the phone downstairs. Could that boy be any more perfect?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hope you liked this update!<strong>

**I know Santana is a little different in this then the serious but I like the idea of a friendship between her and Kurt so.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Read and Review :)**

**Love Kaylee x**


	17. Too Much Information Dude!

_Hey there everyone!_

_Hope your past two weeks have been okay and you're all doing well!._

_DOUBLE GLEE THIS WEEK! EEK!_

_As unusual as it is I don't have much to say so,_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All on Facebook: Too much information Dude!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I thought that getting out of Dalton for the weekend would mean that I wouldn't get woken up before 10 on a Sunday! Guess I was wrong -_-

**Noah Puckrman** and **Finn Hudson** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine wake you up for a round before the day starts huh? ;)

**Rachel Berry:** :O

**David Stuart:** Oh My God, Wes!

**Wes Thomas:** What?

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt is going to kill you, you know that right?

**Wes Thomas:** Nah he won't. He loves me.

**Kurt Hummel:** Hi Wes, :)

**Wes Thomas:** *gulp*

**Kurt Hummel:** How are you this morning?

**Rachel Berry:** It's worse then I feared!

**David Stuart:** Shit, I am going to hide before he explodes, later Wes!

**Wes Thomas:** DON'T LEAVE ME DAVID!

**Wes Thomas:** DAVID!

**Wes Thomas:** I THOUGHT NO MAN GOT LEFT BEHIND YOU WUSS!

**David Stuart:** Yes, when it comes to performances, world war three, graduation. Nowhere in that clause does it include Kurt, so later!

**Kurt Hummel:** Have you been having a good weekend in Paris Wes?

**Wes Thomas:** Ummm... yes... :/

**Blaine Anderson:** It wasn't me, this time ;)

**Wes Thomas:** This time! :O

**David Stuart:** This time!

**Kurt Hummel:** See you at Dalton tomorrow Wes.

**Wes Thomas:** Should I be scared, I feel scared..

**Rachel Berry:** You should be terrified. Seriously. I'm a little scared for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman:<strong> OH YEAH! Totally woke Kurt and Blaine up now so let the gaming commence!

**Finn Hudson** and **Santana Lopez** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh we so should have not done that. Did you see his face dude? He looked mean.

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh you baby Finn! He'll be fine!

**Rachel Berry:** How come you're at the Hummel-Hudson place so early?

**Noah Puckerman:** Snuck in through Finn's window, do it all the time. He leaves his window open.

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah to let in air, not to invite your ass into my room every morning.

**Noah Puckerman:** My bad. So, Halo or Viva Piñata!

**Kurt Hummel:** How about we play 'Kurt murders all those who wake him up at stupid hours on a Sunday?'

**Noah Puckerman:** Woah, dude, chill out!

**Finn Hudson:** .. I've never heard of that one. It doesn't sound fun though :/

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Finn.. :S

**Kurt Hummel:** *Sigh* Okay, I can't be mad anymore. Finn is just too much of an idiot, he can't help it if he's stupid.

**Finn Hudson:** HEY!

**Noah Puckerman:** Exactly!

**Finn Hudson!** DUDE!

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm not mad at Finn, didn't say anything about you in that comment did it Noah?

**Noah Puckerman:** Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> This has to be the best shower I have ever been in.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Why do I feel like I shouldn't comment, but I comment anyway.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's so spacious ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Damn boy! ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** It's just so hot in that bathroom ;)

**David Stuart:** It's the side helping of Kurt isn't it?

**Blaine Anderson:** Nailed it ;)

**Wes Thomas:** OMG THE IMAGES I HAVE IN MY HEAD!

**David Stuart:** WHY BLAINE! WHY!

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course. You try mixing a hot shower with the side helping of Kurt. Best shower you'll ever have ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Woah. Did not expect you to post that this early! But yes, what he says is true. But no one else will never know because you're mine! ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Too much information DUDE! OH MY GOD! :S

**Santana Lopez:** Down boy!

**Noah Puckerman:** I can not believe that Kurt Hummel just posted that ^ I am shocked and proud. I'm proud of you man! You finally found your balls!

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks and no thanks Noah.

**Shayne Anderson:** I saw this status and thought 'no, I won't read those comments, he's a teenage boy, and my teenage boy at that,' so I clicked 'View all 14 comments.' Worst decision ever. Severe scaring. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you the same way again.

**Blaine Anderson:** All I can say to that Shayne is 'haha.' :P

**Wes Thomas:** Scarred for life..

**Kurt Hummel:** And yes Blaine, I am all yours.

**David Stuart:** Now, I'm picturing Kurt saying that in a seductive, raspy voice but he's probably saying it all loving and sweet.

**Kurt Hummel:** 1) I am not saying it, I am typing it. There is a difference and 2) Why are you picturing it at all! That's just creepy as hell.

**Blaine Anderson, Shayne Anderson** and **3 others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Forever and Always.

**Kurt Hummel:** Forever and Always.

**David Stuart:** How on earth can you go from sex to sweet and romantic in like ten comments on one status! I can't work out if it's sweet or stupid.

**Wes Thomas:** It's adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Day two of our mission! Whoop Whoop!

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** and **3 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> tagged a** picture of Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson **and** Noah Puckerman** in his album** 'This is home.'**

**Kurt Hummel: **I leave for five minutes to make hot drinks and I come back to find these three snuggled up on the sofa, under my blanket, watching Tangled. I don't think I need to explain how cute they are, this picture says it all.

- with **Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman** and **Finn Hudson.**

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez **and** 8 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Hands off of my man Blaine! ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: They aint anywhere near him, trust me.

**Finn Hudson:** Hey dude!

**Blaine Anderson:** What? You're lovely Finn, but no thanks.

**Finn Hudson:** Hmph -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Wait, are you actually annoyed because my boyfriend, isn't interested in you? Hilarious!

**Sam Evans:** Puck is cuddling into Blaine's side! That's something I never thought I'd see. Do we know if he's straight or what!

**Santana Lopez:** That guy gets around but he is as straight as a ruler.

**Sam Evans:** What like one of those bendy ones? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Enough guys.

**Noah Puckerman:** Hey man! I just like me some man cuddles, nothing wrong with that!

**Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez** and **3 Others** like this.

**Sam Evans:** Sorry Kurt, Sorry Puck.

**Kurt Hummel:** Good.

**Wes Thomas:** Wow, Kurt has everyone under his thumb doesn't he?

**David Stuart:** Us too :(

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman:<strong> See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem  
>Though I do like breaking femurs<br>You can count me  
>with the dreamers<br>Like everybody else,  
>I've got a dream<p>

- with **Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson.**

**Sam Evans: **I honestly don't know what to say except LOL

**Wes Thomas:** You're not as big and mean as you appear are you?

**Noah Puckerman:** Yes I am! I am a dick!

**Kurt Hummel:** Now, Noah. That's not true.

**Kurt Hummel:** Well, not always true. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Up and out of the Hummel-Hudson house and me and Kurt are going for a walk through the park. :)

**Wes Thomas, Rachel Berry** and **4 Others** like his.

**Kurt Hummel:** I can't for some alone time with my one and only :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> So much for a nice walk. Homophobic bastards! If I want to hold my boyfriends hand then I will! Who the hell are you to judge us!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ignore them Blaine, it's fine.

**Blaine Anderson:** No Kurt, it's not.

**Noah Puckerman:** What the hell happened!

**Kurt Hummel:** Just some of the jocks from school, being there usual dickhead selves.

**Noah Puckerman:** Azimio and Karofsky and that lot! I'll pummel their asses!

**Finn Hudson:** THIS IS NOT OKAY!

**Kurt Hummel:** I just, I don't care anymore. They can say what they want, it doesn't bother me anymore. Please don't let it bother you Blaine. I have an idea to really piss them off if you're interested? :D

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG That is so bad, yet omg we have to do it!

**Noah Puckerman:** Do what! What?

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING WITH OUR BOYS!

**David Stuart:** Do we need to get on a plane back now!

**Noah Puckerman:** FINN!

**Finn Hudson:** Let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman:<strong> So, me and** Finn** legged it over to the park to kick some jocks asses, only to see** Kurt** and **Blaine** putting on a heated show for those homophobic jerks. I've never been more proud of my boys!

- with **Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson** and** Kurt Hummel.**

**Rachel Berry: **Awww good for them! Homophobic jerks!

**Blaine Anderson:** 'My boys?'

**Noah Puckerman:** Dude, you make Kurt happy, and I actually kinda like you so of course you're one of my boys.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww, Thanks. I'm touched Noa- Puck :)

**Noah Puckerman:** Good choice with the 'Puck' man, only Rach and Kurt have that privilege.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww Noah, *hand to heart.*

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay then, :)

**Noah Puckerman:** I did something good! Can I get me some Kurt Cuddles now!

**Kurt Hummel:** Noah..

**Blaine Anderson:** You after my man Puck? ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Jealous? ;) You can join too if you'd like. ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Dude! You're my best friend and that's my brother and his boyfriend!

**Rachel Berry:** Oh My Gaga! Now I can't get that picture out of my mind..

**Santana Lopez:** Do I see talk of a threesome I wasn't invited too? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh. My. Gaga. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Aha BOOM! That showed those jerks!

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** and **15 Others** like this.

**Noah Puckerman:** Way to go guys!

**Finn Hudson:** Way more then I wanted to see! But get you guys! Sticking up for yourselves!

**Noah Puckerman:** You should've seen their faces! Had no idea where to put themselves!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> That incident is now behind us, we got a nice make out session out of it though ;) Now time to head home and pack before New Directions Sunday begins!

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** and** 9 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Sorry for what happened with the jocks :( You don't deserve that.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's okay, we showed them. We still on for tonight? The times and such?

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah, It starts at six, so if we get to the restaurant by five? Order and such?

**Kurt Hummel:** Right okay, we have to leave by eight so we can get back before ten.

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah that's fine! All is good! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> WHOOP! Let's get New Directions Sunday started!:D

- with **Finn Hudson, Sam Evans** and** 4 Others** at** Breadstix, Lima Ohio.**

**Noah Puckerman:** **Tina, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Santana** and everyone else I can't tag! Get your asses here now!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to** Blaine Anderson:** OF COURSE you are invited to New Directions Sunday you muppet!

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** You're one of us dude! Get your ass here now!

**Santana Lopez, Sam Evans** and **11 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt**! Why did you tell them! You said you wouldn't :/

**Kurt Hummel:** You needed to know that you are apart of the New Directions, and who better to tell you then the current New Directions?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah but,

**Noah Puckerman:** No but's dude, get your ass over here now. We need to talk!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Catching the flight back to Westerville now, can't wait to get home! (And by home I mean Dalton.)

**David Stuart, Blaine Anderson** and **3 others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>KARAOKE NIGHT **Blaine**!

- with **Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry** and **12 Others** at **Breadstix, Lima, Ohio.**

**Noah Puckerman** and **Quinn Fabrey** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Surprise **Blaine**!

- with **Sam Evans, Artie Abrahams** and **12 Others** at** Breadstix, Lima, Ohio.**

**Wes Thomas** and **Matt Anders** like this.

**David Stuart:** More surprises! Aren't you lucky!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> tagged a picture of** Blaine Anderson** and** Kurt Hummel** in her album **Newz Directionz.**

**Santana Lopez: Blaine **watching** Kurt**ie as he sings him a love song, so adorable.

**Wes Thomas, Quinn Fabrey** and **8 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** Aww he's making his heart eyes. N'aww :D

**Mercedes Jones:** These two are so adorable it's insane!

**David Stuart:** I love how Rachel is in the background looking both jealous and happy at the same time.

**Wes Thomas:** I bet she glared at Finn then, 'why won't my boyfriend sing like that to me?' -_-

**Noah Puckerman**: Too right dude! They aren't dating though!

**Sam Evans:** Well it's not Facebook Official yet. Who the hell knows with those two?

**Quinn Fabrey:** I am so glad Kurt is finally happy. :)

**Matt Anders:** What is he singing?

**Rachel Berry:** Me and Finn are dating thank you very much. -_-

**Santana Lopez:** Everything by Michael Buble. It's actually bringing a tear to my eye and I'm a tough nut to crack!

**Matt Anders:** Aww that is adorable. I bet he sounds amazing!

**Wes Thomas:** PLEASE SAY SOMEONE IS RECORDING BECAUSE THAT NEEDS TO BE MY RINGTONE!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** I'm recording it on my phone!

**Santana Lopez:** Sweetie, if you're on Facebook on your phone you can't be recording too.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** But Lord Tubbington said..

**Rachel Berry:** Finn is and I think Noah might be too.

**Wes Thomas:** Thank god! I will need copies!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> OH YEAH! Finally persuaded the two love birds to get up and sing a duet! And guess what? There's a video ;)

**Santana Lopez, Wes Thomas** and **7 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** It's like she knows us!

**Joshua Evans:** I was just about to demand a video and the little Rachel Berry is already on it!

**Jeff Harding:** Where is this video?

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah, I need to see it!

**Wes Thomas:** Like fifteen minutes ago!

**Rachel Berry:** It's coming! Jeez!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> tagged **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **12 others** in her video, '**You're Perfect to me, yeah me too.'**

**Rachel Berry: Kurt **and** Blaine** letting themselves have a little bit of fun! Blaine's dance moves are hilarious!

**Wes Thomas:** Aha! Kurt's face when Blaine did that little twirly, rap thing. HIL-ARIOUS!

**Finn Hudson**: The best part wasn't caught on camera! I stopped and then Blaine almost fell off of the stage! The step was too big and he took Kurt down with him!

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh Man! It was absolutely hilarious!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Ah so adorable!

**Santana Lopez:** Kurt wasn't even mad about being on the floor, he must love that curly haired boy lots.

**Matt Anders:** Aww Klaine are so adorable!

**Jeff Harding:** They sound amazing together.

**Shayne Anderson:** Look how happy he is..

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Bags are packed and in the car. Time to say Goodbye before we head on back to Dalton and I won't be back for another two weeks :(

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **4 Others** like this.

**Jack Smith:** Get your asses back to Dalton! NOW!

**Matt Anders:** We're missing you guys!

**Blaine Anderson:** You don't have to come back with me next weekend Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** I know, but I want to meet your brother.

**Shayne Anderson:** Don't feel like you have to come. I feel bad now. Damn it.

**Kurt Hummel:** No, no, I want to come. I'll just miss coming home that's all.

**Rachel Berry:** We'll miss you!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Has never felt more at home or more welcome before. Thank you so much to all of you for making me feel so welcome and inviting me into your little family. It means so much. Thank you.

- with **Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman** and **11 Others.**

**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry** and **15 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** No problem dude, you're one of us now!

**Noah Puckerman:** Yeah man! And you have to come back soon for that thing I was talking to you about!

**Rachel Berry:** It was great seeing you again Blaine, and I'm glad you feel better now :)

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah, it was nice seeing my Kurtie-Kins happy so thankz. :) You just look after him else I will ownz you.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Bye bye Kurt's dolphin! See you a few weeks back on the set of Fondue for two! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Now Now Sanatana, but thanks.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'll look after him Santana, I promise. :)

**Santana Lopez:** Good, because I kinda like you! Who knew! ;)

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** You'll always be welcome here Blaine :)

**Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones** and **12 Others** like this.

**Mercedes Jones:** Always.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Taylor Dalton<strong> and **Blaine Anderson.**

Blaine,

you have every reason to hate me and I understand. I know you say you don't but I can't see how you can't.  
>I regret everything did and hate that I ruined everything that we had. (I mean as friends, not as anything more.) I will probably be transferring to some other private school just outside of Westerville so I am out of your way and so I can't hurt you any more.<p>

I am so sorry Blaine.

Taylor. xx

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Sat in the passenger seat while** Blaine** drives us back to Dalton. It's weird how I'm leaving my home, but it feels like I'm returning home too. Does that make sense?

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** and **5 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** HE MISSES US GUYS!

**Wes Thomas:** He never said that David. It just means he feels comfortable here.

**Matt Anders:** KLAINE ARE ON THEIR WAY BACK HOME! :D

**Jeff Harding:** OH YEAH!

**Nick Jones:** BOP BOP

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> Sunday Night Coffee, Warbler style. :)

- with **Kurt Hummel, Jeff Harding** and **6 Others.**

**Matt Anders:** I love this coffee night catch ups. :D

**Jeff Harding:** Yeah, catching up on life over the weekends. Love it. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll probably regret this, but this is one of my favourite things about the weekends.

**Matt Anders** and **Jacob Evans** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I said ONE OF Rachel. Of course New Directions Sunday comes first!

**Rachel Berry**: And so it should.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww Rachel.

**Jacob Evans:** What about us Kurt?

**Joshua Evans:** Yeah, why aren't we the best part of the weekend!

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Santana Lopez<strong> and** Kurt Hummel.**

Yo, Kurtie-Kins! I need your help!

I have decided I want to do something but I need your help first! Ring me when you can, tomorrow evening after Cheerio's practice maybe? I need to run something by you! Thanks!

Oh, thank you for taking the time to do that CD. I don't say it often but it means a lot, and I kinda do like you you know. :)

Thank you, Satan xx

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> It may feel like returning home but nothing can compare to my own bed! And my shower ;)

**Blaine Anderson** and **Wes Thomas** like this.

**Matt Anders:** OMG GUYS! I am in the room right next to you! Oh my the shower.. it's on again! NIGHTMARES!

**Wes Thomas:** So THAT'S why they weren't answering our knocks!

**David Stuart:** I thought it was weird the door was locked.. they never lock the door.

**Thad Gordon:** Matt, just play Teenage Dream really loudly. Blaine will come and hunt you down.

**Jacob Evans:** What?

**Thad Gordon:** Trust me it works.

**Matt Anders:** Hmm.. bare with me.

**Wes Thomas:** DON'T DISTURB TH- *sigh.* Too late.

**Matt Anders:** Wow, it actually worked.

**Thad Gordon:** Told you.

**Matt Anders:** New secret weapon. ;)

**David Stuart:** GUYS! Don't disturb Klaine in action! Come on guys! -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Some so called friends you are. -_-

**Matt Anders:** Aww come on man, it was funny! You stood outside my door dripping with just a towel on! HA!

**Blaine Anderson:** It was so not funny. What are you 3?

**Wes Thomas:** Aww is Blainey sad because he didn't get any? :(

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG WES! What are you on about!

**David Stuart:** You and Kurt, in the shower? You know..

**Blaine Anderson:** What?

**Jacob Evans:** Are you being serious?

**Blaine Anderson:** ... ?

**Wes Thomas:** So naive.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sex Blaine. They assumed we were having sex in the shower.

**Blaine Anderson:** What! no. NO! Not at Dalton! Kurt's room, that's fine. But here, with you guys around? No way.

**David Stuart:** :O

**Matt Anders:** OMG! :D

**Santana Lopez:** In the shower? Nice. ;)

**Jeff Harding:** !

**Nick Jones** and** Jack Smith **like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** BLAINE!

**Blaine Anderson:** What I do!

**Jack Smith:** Oh nothing, you know, just admitted to having sex with your boyfriend in his shower but apart from that, not much. :D

**Finn Hudson: **TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

**Blaine Anderson:** What no I di- Shit!

**Finn Hudson:** Not cool dude, not cool. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Sorry Finn! Sorry Kurt!

**Noah Puckerman:** In the shower! NICE MAN! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my gaga..

**Nick Jones:** The funniest thing is Kurt's with me at the coffee shop so... And you should see his face! I think he's just turned a never before seen shade of red!

**Thad Gordon:** Wait soo.. Blaine was just showering?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes Blaine was just showering you imbecile! -_-

**Matt Anders:** Sorry Blaine.

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **4 Others** like this.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Santana Lopez:**

Hey Satan,

Yeah sure. Is everything okay? I will give you a call at around half past five tomorrow. Is that okay? I'll message you if any different.

No worries San, anything to help you sleep. Sleep well Sweetie. xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Ugh, the weekends over. Time to get to sleep and get ready to start, a hopefully better week then the last. Night all.

**Wes Thomas:** Night.

**Rachel Berry:** Sleep well Kurt. xx

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

** Just over two weeks for updating! I'll try to get better! :D**

**Read & Review.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	18. One Thing After the Other

_Okay, I'm useless I apologise! But here is another update! :D_

_Meeting a New Character! EEK! :D_

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All on Facebook: One Thing After the Other.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> It's half past four and I'm up already. Who knew going to class would be so nerve wracking? "/

**Joshua Evans:** Aww Blainers, don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will go back to normal now.

**Blaine Anderson:** I wouldn't bet on it, and what are you even doing up! It's 4:30 in the morning!

**Jacob Evans:** We're always up at this time.

**Joshua Evans:** Diagnosed with insomnia nearly two years ago.

**Jacob Evans:** It sucks really.

**Joshua Evans:** But you get used to it.

**Jacob Evans:** Gives us more time to plan tricks and surprises, I guess.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sorry about the insomnia, Santana has it too, it must suck. Maybe we should try and get you guys to sleep.. the less time you have to plan tricks and surprises the better :P

**Joshua Evans:** We've tried everything.

**Jacob Evans:** No coffee..

**Joshua Evans:** No Technology..

**Jacob Evans:** Reading..

**Joshua Evans:** Milk before bed..

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, I get it! Umm..

**Jacob Evans:** Herbal Tea.

**Joshua Evans:** Even Sleeping tablets but they only work for a while..

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh, I have an idea ;)

**Joshua Evans:** WHAT!

**Jacob Evans:** WHATE?

**Joshua Evans:** Tell us Blaine!

**Jacob Evans:** We'll try anything!

**Blaine Anderson:** ;)

**Jacob Evans:** BALINE!

**Jacob Evans:** BLAINE! Damit -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Ahah! :P

**Joshua Evans:** It's the lack of sleep I tell you!

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> uploaded 179 photo's to her album** 'Kar-ar-oke Newz Directionz Style'**

'Changing it up this New Direction's Sunday with Karaoke to put a smile on Blainer's face before it's back to that Uniform Clad bunch of Misfits! See you in 3 weeks dude!'

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> tagged** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **11 Others** in her album** 'Kar-ar-oke Newz Directionz Style'**

**Blaine Anderson:** Can't sleep either? :( Your insomnia again? I thought Kurt's CD was helping?

**Santana Lopez:** You gonna let me answer any of these questions? ;) But no, can't sleep :( but it's not Insomnia tonight, it's more nerves. Aha, can you imagine me nervous? Cos I couldn't not til now! How do normal people do this?

**Blaine Anderson:** HA! That made me laugh! The normal people comment not the nerves or you not sleeping.. Rambling, sorry. Why are you nervous, what's wrong?

**Santana Lopez:** Aww I just wanna squeeze your iddle-biddle cheeks for being so cute ;) Nah, nothings wrong. I just need to talk to your other half about something later and it's making me nervous..

**Blaine Anderson:** Hmph. -_- Well I was gonna offer to listen if you needed me to but now..

**Blaine Anderson:** I can't even joke about that, if you need to talk to anyone I'll always be here :)

**Santana Lopez:** HA! Now that made me laugh, I guess we're even. I know Hobbit, I know.

**Blaine Anderson:** You're welcome Tana.

**Santana Lopez:** Now what are you doing up so early?

**Blaine Anderson:** Nerves too.. First day back at class after.. everything and I'm really freaking out..

**Santana Lopez:** Aww Blaine, don't be nervous. You are the KING of that school! I've the seen the videos, the Facebook posts, I've even seen it in action myself ;) and you OWN that school. There is no need for YOU, of all people to be nervous. Just suck it up, stand up tall and flip anybody off who tries to get in your way. You own this Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** I don't know what to say, but Thanks Tana, I actually feel a bit more like I can do this now..

**Blaine Anderson:** Wait, Seen it in action? When?

**Santana Lopez:** Don't mention it Hobbit. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** :) x

**Santana Lopez:** No seriously, don't mention it. I've got a rep to protect.

**Blaine Anderson:** Then I hate to tell you but this is on the album, everyone you tagged in the album will see it.

**Blaine Anderson:** DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DELETING THE COMMENTS TANA I HAVE PHOTOGRAPHIC PROOF! ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Damn it, you're smart I'll give you that. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Night :) x

**Santana Lopez:** Night Hobbit x

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Santana Lopez<strong> and** Kurt Hummel:**

Yo porcelain,

I was talking to lover boy just now and he's really nervous about classes today, you and the Warblers will look after him yeah? Make sure he takes no shit from no one and walks with his head held high right?

It's his school, he owns that place, make sure he knows it.

Have a good day and talk to you at half five. :)

Satan x

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> What a beautiful day, the Sun is shining, the tank is clean. THE TANK IS CLEAN!

**David Stuart:** Oh this made me laugh seeing this on my NewsFeed first thing in the morning, you never fail to amuse me!

**Wes Thomas:** That was the whole point, well to make Blaine smile but he hasn't seen it yet.

**Jeff Harding:** OMG I NEED TO WATCH THIS FILM LIKE NOW. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME WESLEY? And aww, how is Blaine this morning, first day back after everything? Has anyone seen him?

**Matt Anders:** Aww man, now I want to watch Nemo -_- I Haven't seen or heard either of them this morning.. Blaine couldn't sleep though.

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah I know :( He was nervous about classes today. He shouldn't feel nervous, this is ridiculous that he has to feel this way in his own sanctuary. :(

**David Stuart:** 'Sanctuary' Wes, really? :L

**Wes Thomas:** Shut up it fits.

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks guys, now I'll be quoting Nemo all day and probably be singing 'Just keep swimming, just keep swimming' all day long.

**Wes Thomas:** BLAINE!

**David Stuart:** BLAINE!

**Matt Anders:** Blaine! (Sorry I didn't see the need to be as enthusiastic as Tweddle Dumb and Tweedle Dee up there ^ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Up and ready for the day, got the coffee in and it looks like I've already done my good deed for the day huh **Blaine** ;)

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Good deed? What good deed!

**David Stuart:** As in 'dirty' good deed?

**Noah Puckerman:** That's my boy! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Seriously, why does everyone have their heads in the gutter these days? I only brought him coffee and made him an omelette to get him ready for the day..

**Wes Thomas:** That is sickeningly sweet.

**David Stuart:** Screw sweet, where's my omelette!

**Matt Anders:** Yeah mine too! I'm starving!

**Thad Gordon:** Guys, he doesn't have to cook for all of us you know.

**Blaine Anderson:** It was so tasty! So fluffy and light, ohh so yum. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Not cool dude.

**Kurt Hummel:** *rolls eyes* Guys they are plated up in the kitchen. :)

**David Stuart:** YES!

**Joshua Evans:** Us too!

**Jacob Evans:** Kurtie you are my favourite person ever! Sorry Blaine!

**Blaine Evans:** That's perfectly alright Jake.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww thanks guys, now get to the kitchen before they get cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> OMG **Kurt**'S OMELETTES ARE THE BEST.

- with **David Stuart, Matt Anders** and **6 Others** in the **Windsor Kitchen.**

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **4 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Glad you like them :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww he's wearing the proudest smile right now, it's adorable.

**Wes Thomas:** Aww bless :)

**David Stuart:** I need to marry this omelette! Seriouslyohmygod..

**Matt Anders:** Calm down David, no need to take it too far..

**Jeff Harding:** That isn't taking it far enough!

**Kurt Hummel:** Right, glad you're enjoying them but this just got weird, so enjoy moaning over my food in the kitchen while I sit in Latin, which three of you should be attending right now..

**David Stuart:** Shit.

**Wes Thomas:** Double Shit.

**Matt Anders:** Oh well, this omelette is worth ditching over..

**Kurt Hummel:** Nothing is worth Mrs Newton's wrath Matt, and me saying that about my food, is saying something.

**Matt Anders:** Ah well.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Santana Lopez:**

Aww, I'm so glad you guys all like Blaine, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't..

That's unusually sweet of you Santana but I promise, me and the Warblers are doing everything we can okay? He will be fine.

I've drummed that into him to make sure he doesn't forget! (I've also written it on the bottom of every page in all of his note books but shush ;)

'You are the KING of this school' aha I'm sure the message will sink in eventually!

Speak to you later Satan xx

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Thad Gordon, Matt Anders, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding<strong> and** Nick Jones.**

Guys, there's a new guy in my class..

**Jeff Harding:** What? Another one? What is wrong with the world?

**Nick Jones:** Pipe down Jeff. What lesson are you in?

**Thad Gordon:** Maths C5, he's sat right at the back so I can't really get a look at him, only saw a glance when he walked in..

**Joshua Evans:** Well did the teacher introduce him?

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah cos thats what happened in all of our classes.

**Thad Gordon:** Nope said nothing, that's why I'm thinking it might not be a good thing..

**Nick Jones:** Why do you always have to sit up front? -_-

**Thad Gordon:** Because I like it at the front, you get a better view of the board.

**Jeff Harding:** *Rolls eyes* Know it all.

**Thad Gordon:** I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with wanting to learn.

**Joshua Evans:** GUYS! Back to the things that matter..

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah, like this new guy!

**Thad Gordon:** Well he is being extremely quiet but he has this cocky smile on his face which does not look like it means nice things..

**Matt Anders:** So what, there's a new guy. Who cares? If he doesn't cause us trouble, we won't cause him trouble. Simple as.

**Thad Gordon:** I guess.. there is just nothing about him that says 'simple.'

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> FOR FCUK SAY **Thad,** Why did you have to message me! Newton took my phone for the entire lesson!

**Thad Gordon:** It's not my fault you have no common sense!

**Wes Thomas:** You're the one with no common sense for messaging me, you know what I'm like!

**Wes Thomas: **And who the hell does she think she is taking my phone!

**Blaine Anderson:** WHATABITCH ;)

**Wes Thomas:** What a bitch! Exactly Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha :L

**Thad Gordon:** Then who's fault is that for you being like that? Yours?

**Wes Thomas:** David's.

**David Stuart:** WHAT! How the hell is it my fault! You were that way when we met you know!

**Wes Thomas:** No I wasn't..

**David Stuart:** Oh really! Do you remember ..fds bob ,mhfbm..jiyh

**David Stuart:** I,. wasn't going to say anything mean about Wes because I love him and it's my fault he is the way now. I take full responsibility for Wes's behaviour.

**Thad Gordon:** AHA!

**Blaine Anderson:** Now now boys! Wes how did you get David to stay back for so long! That frape was magnificent!

**Wes Thomas:** My secret ;)

**David Stuart:** You are such an ass Wes you know that right?

**Wes Thomas:** I know :D

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> So made it through lesson one of the day. :) Can I just say a thank you to one** Kurt Hummel** for the note on EVERY PAGE of EVERY one of my NOTEBOOKS! Thannkyou *heart*

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and **2 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh and thank you too **Santana Lopez.**

**Santana Lopez:** That's right don't forget me Hobbit ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh you saw that huh? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes I did, and thank you. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Anything to make this day easier for you Blaine, you know that.

**Blaine Anderson:** Anything huh? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Anything?

**Kurt Hummel:** Anything.. ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Ohh what is this 'anything' you speak of? ;)

**David Stuart:** I reckon this 'anything' will be.. let's see.. coffee, disney and.. Ice Cream today? Yeah I reckon Ice Cream too.

**Blaine Anderson:** Monsters Inc. Coffee and Ice Cream?

**David Stuart:** Told you.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll grab the coffee :)

**Blaine Anderson:** And I'll grab the Ice Cream :)

**Santana Lopez:** Where is that hot sexy Klaine from the party? Jeez, you know you don't always have to keep things PG.

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh trust me, we don't keep things PG, huh Kurt? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** No. We Don't. Remember Saturday..

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh yes I do ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Do you remember that thing that I did that you particularly liked Blaine? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT THING?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, let's stop I can't think about this is in the middle of English Lit, highly inappropriate considering I should be reading about Shakespeare and FYI not hot.

**Kurt Hummel:** Do you remember that thing that I like that you did with your.. ;)

**David Stuart:** WITH YOUR WHA-OHMYGOD

**Blaine Anderson:** Right, that's it phone off.

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't leave me hanging baby ;)

**Wes Thomas:** :O

**David Stuart:** DEAD

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine Baby, come back ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't you wanna remember? Cos I do ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Okay, for the suggestive comments you get PG13. ;)

**Finn Hudson:** So should not have checked Facebook now! How many times dude, TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

**Kurt Hummel:** It was your choice to click on 'View all comments.'

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah cos Blaine was talking about his notebook and a note, I was interested! Damn my interestingisity!

**Santana Lopez:** It's curiosity doofus. I don't even know what that word is supposed to be.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> So, I may or may not have just stolen **Blaine**'s phone when he went to the bathroom and just left it on his desk, practically inviting wandering hands..

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **5 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** You didn't!

**David Stuart:** He did!

**Kurt Hummel:** No you didn't, Blaine's not that stupid.

**Wes Thomas:** Wanna bet?

**Kurt Hummel:** ..?

**Wes Thomas:** 'Your back against the shower wall, my hands wondering over the muscles in you-' Should I go on?

**Kurt Hummel:** WESLEY PAUL THOMAS YOU REMOVE THAT COMMENT RIGHT NOW AND GIVE BLAINE HIS PHONE BACK OR I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE NATIONALS! I PROMISE YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding:<strong> Wow, someone just made **Kurt** mad. I swear he looks like he's about to blow up in the middle of French.. what's happening?

- with **David Stuart, Matt Anders** and** 11 Others.**

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> Who knew that **Kurt**, of all people was one for sending inappropriate text messages in a way to 'work' **Blaine** up at really inappropriate times. ;)

**Wes Thomas** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** WESLEY PAUL THOMAS YOU TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!

**Wes Thomas: **..

**David Stuart:** OMG IS THAT WHY HE WENT TO THE BATHROOM?

**Wes Thomas:** HOLY SHIT! Then, surely we should not be putting this on Facebook because isn't it kind of private?

**David Stuart:** You're probably right. Kurt'll tell you..

**David Stuart:** Why is Kurt not yelling?

**Wes Thomas:** He should be typing insults at me while we wait..

**David Stuart:** Why isn't Blaine back?

**Wes Thomas:** OMG IS KURT IN THE BATHROOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> GUYS DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE KURT OR BLAINE ARE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

- with **Matt Anders, Jeff Harding** and **11 Others.**

**Matt Anders: **Haven't seen him, why?

**Wes Thomas:** **Jeff** is he in class!

**Kurt Hummel:** You two are so perverse it's scary.

**Jeff Harding:** Yeah Kurt's back in class. Why?

**Wes Thomas:** Back?

**David Stuart:** BACK!

**Wes Thomas:** Where did he go!

**Kurt Hummel:** So perverse.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> You are a pair of assholes, I can't even believe we are friends -_-

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh you know you love us really.

**David Stuart:** Yeah you'd be lost without us.

**Blaine Anderson:** I wouldn't bet on it.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Thad Gordon, Matt Anders, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding<strong> and** Nick Jones.**

**Blaine Anderson: **There's a new guy?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh wow, there is most definitely a new guy in my class, hair like that and I would've noticed it around before!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt!

**Wes Thomas:** Woah, down boy :P You are taken and lover boy is in this conversation.

**David Stuart:** No but seriously, his hair. WOW. it comes close but doesn't beat Kurt's.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh calm down Blaine, you know I only have eyes for you.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh aha he is sitting next to me!

**Blaine Anderson:** What? Why? Where is Matt! Shouldn't Matt be there!

**Matt Anders:** Kurt I'm gonna be late, let Thomas know? Cheers :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Damn you Matt -_-

**Matt Anders:** What I do now!

**Wes Thomas:** Hm.. I want to meet this 'newbie.'

**Thad Gordon:** Seems nice enough, extremely quiet though, didn't say a word all lesson.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt? Why aren't you messaging! Kurt!

**David Stuart:** Aww looks like little Blainers is a little jealous ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** What is going on in your class David! Tell me!

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans: <strong>Thank god for lunch time!

- with **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **4 Others.**

**Wes Thomas **and **David Stuart** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey running late, be there in a few :) Save me a seat Blaine? :) xx

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Well lessons haven't been too bad, everyone seems to see me as the same person which is good. Just other things to worry about now.. "/

**Wes Thomas:** Are you seriously worried! Don't be stupid!

**David Stuart:** Even I think you're being a little stupid.

**Matt Anders:** Here here!

**Wes Thomas:** Oh wait is that..

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding<strong> and** Nick Jones.**

**Wes Thomas: **Holy Shit! Is that the new guy with Kurt! OMG He's hot!

**David Stuart:** I KNOW RIGHT!

**Blaine Anderson:** He's not hot, he's stupid. Just look at the way he' leering over Kurt, ugh.

**Joshua Evans:** GUYS! Stop staring or glaring at them!

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah guys, come on! You need to get better at not being so freaking obvious, jeez.

**Blaine Anderson:** His hair isn't even that nice, it's all.. wonky.

**Wes Thomas:** Wonky Blaine? You're best argument about his hair is that it's wonky? Okay, wow.

**Blaine Anderson:** Shut up.

**David Stuart:** Look Blaine, so this guy is TOTALLY hot, don't worry about you and Kurt. You guys are meant to be together so seriously, don't worry about it.

**Blaine Anderson:** He's too tall. "/

**Wes Thomas:** You're only saying that because you're so short.

**Blaine Anderson:** Shut it -_-

**Wes Thomas**: Ooo their phones are out and there's smiling..

**Blaine Anderson:** OGM ARE THEY EXCHANGIGN NUMBERS!

**David Stuart:** Breath Blaine, Kurt's allowed to have friends you know. You don't even know if he's gay so stop judging.

**Joshua Evans:** Guys sort yourself out Kurt's coming over here!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Sebastian Smythe.**

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong><strong>Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding<strong>** and**** Nick Jones.****

****Blaine Anderson: ****FACEBOOOK FRIENDS! SERIOUSLY THEY JUST MET!

**David Stuart:** Don't get Jealous Blaine and stop looking so mad, you'll make Kurt think something is up!

**Blaine Anderson:** Ugh something is up David!

**Wes Thomas:** Wanky. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Right Wes you need to stop talking with Santana.

**Wes Thomas:** Talk, aha what? Me and Santana? Don't be stupid we don't talk, like ever. Nope never.

**David Stuart:** Oh-kay..

**Blaine Anderson:** Can I ask, should I ask, OMG I NEED TO ASK!

**David Stuart:** Don't you even think about i- too late. Asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Well it's all kicking off over here, and not in a good way. :/

**Jacob Evans:** Bit of an exaggeration, they only had a disagreement, they seem okay now..

**Wes Thomas:** That look on Kurt's face is nothing near 'okay.;

**Matt Anders:** What's up with my Klaine!

**Joshua Evans:** Tell you in History, see you in five.

**Matt Anders:** Kay..

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my jeez, guys we are fine. Why do you always over analyse everything?

**Blaine Anderson:** Come one guys, don't make things worse then it is, nothing happened.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, nothing happened huh?

**Matt Anders:** That doesn't sound good..

**Blaine Anderson:** Come on Kurt, I didn't say anything bad.

**Kurt Hummel:** You didn't say anything bad huh, right okay? Hmm..

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thad where are you? Meet for our free?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt?

**Thad Gordon:** Coffee Room, 3rd floor in the Flower Building. See you in five.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Praying for the end of the day so I can just get back to our room and start grovelling after being an absolute ass. :/

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** You were out of line for jumping on him like that B.

**David Stuart:** They'd only just met and you were already throwing accusations his way.

**Blaine Anderson:** I know I was wrong I just, I don't want to lose Kurt. I've already lost so much and I don't want to lose him too.

**Wes Thomas:** We know B.

**David Stuart:** We know. :)

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> and** Kurt Hummel:**

Hey Kurt,

how has the rest of your day been? Look I've just had Latin with that Mrs Newton bitch, isn't she evil! Anyway, the only languages I am good at are English and French, and considering she has given me practically half of a text book to complete before next Monday, I was wondering if you would mind helping me considering you said you were so good at it? Maybe tutoring? I'd pay of course.

If you can't no worries, I'll see if I can find someone else to help me. It's just because you're the only person I've come across I actually like at this stupid school! HA!

Anyway, hopefully see you around, Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Hey porcelain Sue must've had a lobotomy or something cos she let us all go early so message me whenever, hope every things been okay :) x

**Kurt Hummel:** Heading back to my room now so give me five and I'll give you a ring :)

**Santana Lopez:** Okay. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Hmmm.. How to spend our evening?

- with **David Stuart, Joshua Evans** and **1 Other.**

**Thad Gordon:** Have you ever heard of studying? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Studying is no fun.. :/

**Matt Anders:** We could go cinema? That Avengers is out and that looks awesome!

**David Stuart:** OMG WE COULD GO DRESSED UP AS THE SUPERHERO'S!

**Matt Anders**: Yeah.. let's not do that! :L

**Joshua Evans:** Movie night?

**Jack Smith:** What are Klaine doing?

**Wes Thomas:** Probably making up after lunch so they'll be no fun.. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Just had a lovely chat with the one and only Porcelain (**Kurt**) and it looks like I might have a new path for my future, Thank you Kurt, for your help *heart*

**Kurt Hummel:** It's a great idea and something your passionate about, and you won! So go for it Satan, you can't go wrong! You know I'll always be here for you :) x

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson<strong> to** Blaine Anderson:** Ring me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Oh for fuck sake, it's always one thing after the fucking other.

**Wes Thomas:** What's happened?

**David Stuart:** We're coming over.

**Blaine Anderson:** Don't you dare!

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> Emergency Movie Night, Blaine's dorm. Everyone be there pronto.

- with** Matt Anders, Thad Gordon** and **7 Others.**

**Matt Anders:** Why? What's happened?

**Thad Gordon:** I'll grab Jeff and we'll get the coffee!

**Nick Jones:** I'll get the twins and we'll get the ice cream and cookies.

**Jack Smith:** Currently looking for Kurt's copy of Chicago and I'll be right over!

**Wes Thomas:** Me and David will go grab the pillows and blankets.

**Joshua Evans:** Should we book a holiday for them again!

**Jacob Evans:** Maybe a week in London? Oh New York!

**David Stuart:** Right, everyone knows what they are doing. Get to it and we'll see you in five!

**David Stuart:** Hold that thought, we might need it but let's see what the problem is first.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Anders:<strong> Holy shit I did not see that coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> THIS IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT!

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> They can't take Blaine!

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon:<strong> I have to feel so sorry for that poor guy, somebody must be out to get him because this just isn't fair!

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Don't worry** Blaine** or** Kurt**! We'll take care of this!

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah you aren't going anywhere. We'll make sure of it.

**Nick Jones:** I hate to say this, but guys, it's his parents. Nothing we can do can make them change their mind. Blaine's not 18 yet so whatever they say goes.

**Kurt Hummel:** We have to change their minds..

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Kurt..

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine you haven't seen your parents in over three months, I haven't even heard you speaking to them since I first started here. They shouldn't be allowed to ring your brother up and tell him to tell you that they're pulling you out of Dalton! The world can't work that way!

**Matt Anders:** The world shouldn't work that way! this is absolute bullocks!

**Kurt Hummel:** This won't happen, I won't let it. Nope.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, x

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Sebastian Smythe:**

Oh hey, yeah Umm I've had better but then I've also had worse so.. What about you? How was your first day at Dalton? Decided on whether you're going to room or not?

Oh yeah she can be a bit, ugh, mean. :L Yeah sure no problem, don't be silly you don't need to pay me! Just buy me a coffee each tutoring session and we'll call it even.

Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Finally managed to calm everyone down. Now we're all snuggled up watching Chicago with ice cream, cookies and coffee. No matter what, this place will always be my home.

**Wes Thomas, Kurt Hummel** and **7 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** It ALWAYS will be.

**David Stuart:** Nothing's going to change about that.

**Shayne Anderson:** Blaine, I said I'll try and sort this, I promise you. They won't ruin your life any more.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Burt Hummel:**

Hey Dad,

How are you? Carole? Finn? The garage? The Campaign?

Anyway, to the point. Dad, I need your help. Blaine's parents, who don't agree with him because of who he is, Blaine's parents who he hasn't seen in well over three months or spoken to in over two. They told his brother they're pulling him out Dalton. But they can't do that Dad! They shouldn't get a say in his life when they have never cared before.

Blaine's brother, Shayne practically brought Blaine up by himself ever since Blaine was like 6! His parents can't take him out of the one place that actually makes him happy Dad, they can't.

I don't know what to do but I need to do something, I needed to tell someone and the first person I thought of was you. Please help me Dad, his parent's can't win.

Blaine belongs here, he belongs with me and I can't see him hurt Dad, I just can't.

I love you, Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Well that's Monday over. Classes went well, I over reacted and upset the person I love most only to then find out my parents want to pull me out of Dalton. At least I managed to have a nice evening with all of the people who help makes this place my home. I love you all.

**Kurt Hummel:** You're not going anywhere, I'll make sure of it.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, there is no stopping my parents. This won't mean anything for us though, I promise I am never saying goodbye to you Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** There is, there is and I will. I'm never saying Goodbye to you either.

**Wes Thomas:** So what will you say when one of you goes to work or buy the shopping? "/

**David Stuart:** Not the point there Wes..

**Kurt Hummel:** It wasn't but now I'm picturing me at our house while Blaine heads off to work after I've made him breakfast and packed his lunch.. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** You think about that stuff? :)

**Kurt Hummel:** All the time.. don't, don't you?

**Blaine Anderson:** I guess I never really had but now I can picture it all too clearly :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Really?

**Blaine Anderson:** Really.

**Wes Thomas:** Best man at your wedding!

**David Stuart:** Wait, No I want to be best man at the wedding!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Cuddled up with **Blaine** in bed in a now empty dorm room. It's been a long day and I think we're gonna get some sleep. Night x

**Blaine Anderson, Shayne Anderson** and **3 Others** like this.

**Shayne Anderson:** Don't worry Blaine, seriously. Just enjoy the moment :)

**Wes Thomas:** They won't win.

**David Stuart, Joshua Evans** and **12 Others** like this.

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Rachel Berry<strong> and **Kurt Hummel:**

Kurt, what's happening with Blaine?

We've all seen the status updates of him and The Warblers, whats happened is he okay? Is everything okay?

Reply when you can, we're all worried.

Love you x

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Dalton:<strong> Sometimes it's the last thing you expect to put you back in your place, when life suddenly seems clearer and you know what you have to do to make things, not right, but better.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**What did you guys think for a really late update! :L x**

**Love Kaylee x**


	19. I Did Not See That Coming

I have no excuses, I suck.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>It's All On Facebook: I did not see that coming<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Why's it always me?

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> No Facebook starting... now.

**Wes Thomas:** This is going to be a piece of cake! It's only two days!

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> and **Kurt Hummel:**

Hey Kurt,

Is everything okay? You seem distracted in classes lately and you're always arriving late. I mean I'm not really one for listening but you can rant at me if you want and I'll try and keep up.

My first day at Dalton wasn't so bad actually, classes are piss easy compared to the ones in Paris. It's just Latin that I can't do, it's insane! I'm fluent in English, French and Spanish, yet Latin; Nada! Anyway, there are some nice people here. Everyone seems to want to include me in everything which is as nice as it is frustrating. If you know what I mean? There is plenty of eye candy here as well if you know what I mean ;)

Rooming, yes. I have decided to dorm. There are nice people here, the rooms looking average and it saves going home every night and weekend, so dorming it is. I actually have my meeting with the woman tomorrow. Where do you dorm again? I know you told me but I can't remember..\

Okay Awesome, so when should we book in our first study session? And coffee? It's the least I can do.

Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson:<strong> Seriously!? How dare they act like they give a shit now when for the past 15 years they haven't shown any interest!? 'We're doing it because we care' BULLSHIT! You haven't ever cared about anyone but yourselves! Especially when something doesn't fit your ideal of 'perfect! Which, FYI, doesn't exist! Screw this!

**Kurt Hummel:** Are you okay Shayne? Umm Blaine's asleep thats why he didn't answer his phone just now.. I'm here if you want to talk though?

**Shayne Anderson:** Thanks Kurt but that's okay. I know what I need to do but I'm gonna be MIA for a couple days. Just, look after my baby brother will you?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh okay, well we're here if you need anything. Like, anything. Do what you need to do to sort this out, we're right behind you. And of course I'll take care of your baby brother. :)

**Shayne Anderson:** I will, and I know exactly what to do. Thank you Kurt, no seriously. I know he wouldn't have been able to do this without you so thank you so much.

**Kurt Hummel:** You never have to thank me Shayne, I'd do anything for him.

**Shayne Anderson:** I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I only hope this mess will blow over and we would have all worried over everything for nothing. Surely it won't hurt for him to be happy for once? Just once?

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** He will be happy Kurt.

**David Stuart:** At least he is kind of happy?

**Kurt Hummel:** Kind of happy? How? He might be being removed from the school by his parents after having charges dropped for him being some sort of sexual offender! How is that happy?

**Wes Thomas:** All Wes was getting at Kurt is that part of him is happy because he has you.

**David Stuart:** Yeah. I know all this shit is happening, but Blaine has you, I think that's the only real thing that matters to him right now. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** As nice as that is, having me here can't outweigh the bad things in his life. I can help by being there, but that's about it.

**Blaine Anderson:** They're right Kurt. As long as I have you, no matter what happens, I'll be happy. As long as I have you.

**Kurt Hummel:** *heart*

**Blaine Anderson** *heart* you too.

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Rachel Berry.**

Hey Rach,

Yeah every thing's okay-ish. Sorry It took so long to reply, we've all stayed away from Facebook for a few days, just spending some time together. Blaine's parents have threatened to remove him from the school b. It's just, it's not fair. Why does all of this bad stuff have to happen to such an amazing person!? It's not right Rach, it's just not right.

Anyway, how are you? The New Directions? Are you and Finn okay now? Santana mentioned some argument on the phone on Monday?

Love Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> As much as I love all of you guys, I never knew going Facebook free for 2 days would be so difficult!

**Jacob Evans** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Just goes to show how you use this site WAY too much doesn't it?

**Wes Thomas:** Aha, Kurt is so doing his bitchy 'I'm right' glare right now! I just no it!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> FACEBOOK DIDYA MISS ME!?

**Lotti Thomas:** No.

**Wes Thomas:** Thanks sis -_- you finally got Facebook I see.

**Lotti Thomas:** Decided to see what all of the fuss was about, plus I thought it'd be a good way to stalk you ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Where's the 'Unfriend' Button?

**David Stuart:** LOTTTIII! Aren't you too young to have a Facebook account?

**Lotti Thomas:** Davii I am 12 you know.

**David Stuart:** Exactly. You're still an iddle-biddle baby.

**Lotti Thomas:** No I Am Not! -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe:<strong> Is the newest member of the Dalton Lacrosse Team! Give it a few weeks and I'll be Captain. ;)

**Edward Handle:** Don't get too cocky Smythe ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh you don't know how cocky I can be. ;P

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Sebastian Smythe**:

Hey Sebastian,

So sorry about the delay in reply, if I'm being honest if you hadn't just updated your status I probably wouldn't have replied for god knows how many days! I forget things. Oh, congratulations on making the Lacrosse team by the way! Saying you'll be Captain in a few weeks, don't you think you'r being a bit.. cocky?

Anyway, hows the last two days been? Classes getting better? I swear one of these days I will arrive to class on time and not have to take the last seat at the front of the class. Seriously, apart from Thad who loves sitting up front!?

Anyway, to the point. Sorry, I have a tendency to rant when I'm nervous or irritated. If you get this this morning, I mean let's face it everyone at this school probably has a smart phone which means the moment I hit send your phone will go off and you'll read my message and reply.. Sorry, rambling again.

The point: I have a free this afternoon and considering Mr's Newton's bitch of an essay is due on Friday did you want to meet for our first study session? Just let me know.

You'll probably be reading this... now!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> OH MY GAWD YES! Role playing exercise in History! Could this day get any better?

**Jeff Harding, Joshua Evans** and **7 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Well, what if I told you Kurt and I spent last night making cookies and his new DVD's arrived today..

**Wes Thomas:** No Way?! THE AVENGERS ARRIVED!? BUt it's NOT OUT FOR 2 mOre DAYES!

**David Stuart:** Looks like someone got excited! :/

**Kurt Hummel:** *Ahem* 'Kurt and I?'

**Blaine Anderson:** Fine. Kurt baked cookies while I watched him move around in an apron and tight jeans. Happy Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** Extremely :)

**Blaine Anderson:** :P Yes Wes, The Avengers did arrive today which means tonight = Common room, Projector + cookies and 11 hours and 54 minutes of Super Hero genius! (And Hotness ;)

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **2 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> The answer to my previous status is yes, yes it can.

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

**Matt Anders:** Captain America Baby!

**Jeff Harding:** Nah, Iron Man all the way!

**Nick Jones:** Guys what about Hulk!? He is just such a cool superhero!

**David Stuart:** I LOVE Thor and his hammer! I would love to have a hammer that only responded to my touch! HOW COOL!

**Blaine Anderson:** What about The Black Widow? Scarlett Johansson plays the character SO well!

**Kurt Hummel:** As we're listing superhero's I must say that Hawk Eye is the best in my opinion! Jeremy Renner, Oh, My, HOT!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** ;)

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Sebastian Smythe<strong> and **Kurt Hummel:**

Hey,

That's okay, this school is keeping me on my feet! Thanks, It's a sport I enjoy so what the hell. If I'm stuck here I might do something I could at least enjoy right? Ah cocky's my middle name Kurt ;)

Yeah it's been fine thank you. Things are working out and everything so yeah, I guess I can't complain. Yes, I have noticed your tendency to arrive late. I hope everything is okay. I only love sitting at the front of class if the teachers hot, if he's not, the back row it is for me. :P

Nervous or Irritated? I hope I'm causing neither one of these, if so I apologise but I do happen to do that from time to time ;) Aww you do rant and your rants are adorable! Half of that email was you just rambling on, bless. :D

Yeah, this afternoon sounds fine. I have a meeting with the housing woman today at half past one, so how's half past two? After our science class? Sounds good? Awesome.

See you then Kurt.

Oh and Thanks. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED! KURT I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED!

**Kurt Hummel:** OH MY GAGA NO WAY!? We need to celebrate when I come home next! OMG CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so proud of you!

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww wow, congratulations Tana! So proud! *heart*

**Santana Lopez: **Aww thanks guys, it means a lot. Thanks for your support. :) Um Blaine? How did you know what this post meant?

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm, Kurt most definitely did not tell me, so if it wasn't that I guess I'm just psychic. :/

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Santana Lopez:** Psychic huh? Good one. Porcelain?

**Kurt Hummel:** Nice try Blaine. Aww Santan! I Promised I wouldn't tell anyone but you know the rules, best friends don't count! I know you told Brittany that thing I told you in confidence! -.-

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah okay, point made.

**Blaine Anderson:** Thing? What thing?

**Santana Lopez:** Oh hobbit you know? That thing with the stuff in that place where you did that thing last week?

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT!? You said That would stay between us! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks Satan, you trying to get me into trouble?

**Santana Lopez:** ;) Oh calm down Blainers. It's hot. REALLY hot ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** That's a point Satan, can we talk later? Remember the other night Blaine? You know? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, no. You can't tell her that!

**Santana Lopez:** Ringing you at 5pm Porcelain. Pick up or else, I need to know this information.

**Finn Hudson:** OH MY GOD! I need to stop checking your page Kurt! How many times do I have to type TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, you really have bad timing Finn. The funniest thing is I'm not even sorry! Aha

**Kurt Hummel:** I agree with you Blaine ;)

**Finn Hudson:** -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe:<strong> Rooming in 'Windsor Common!' Now it's time for coffee with a latin expert! ;)

- with **Kurt Hummel **at The 'Warbler' Coffee Lounge.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm no expert, but thanks for the free coffee! Up for the same time next week?

**Sebastian Smythe:** No worries, and yes you are! You actually made Latin make some sort of sense to me and that makes you an expert. :) Yep, same time sounds good to me :)

**Kurt Hummel:** OH Shucks, thanks. Awesome.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Shucks? People still say that? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Kurt Hummel is bringing it back and making it Iconic :P

**Sebastian Smythe:** Of course.

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas <strong>and** David Stuart.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt is with Sebastian right now guys! I know I keep saying I'm not jealous but Oh my Gaga guys! What do I do!? Don't reply I just needed to rant and considering you're both in lessons and Kurt is OUT, drinking COFFEE with SEBASTIAN! This was my only option. Ugh. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** And now, oh my god they are flirting on his status about their study date! Is it flirting? Is he flirting with Kurt? IS HE WES!? I just, why does Kurt have to teach him Latin anyway? WHy can't he go and find someone who isn't my boyfriend to teach him? I mean seriously, what's that about? THEY ARE MEETING AGAIN!? WHY!? Sebastian came from Paris, he should be able to speak Latin! OMG Do you think these dates are an excuse to spend time with Kurt? You do don't you? OMG WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?

**Wes Thomas:** Right Blaine, calm down. You are completley over reacting. Kurt and Sebastian are FRIENDS and they were bantering on Sebastian's status like we do on each others. Okay? I can understand why you are freaking out so much considering everything thats happened recently but I promise you that Kurt is yours, okay? He loves you and you know, deep down, that Kurt will never stray. BUT if you act like this towards him, he will. So Blaine just breath okay? Stop over reacting. Everything is fine.

**David Stuart:** Yeah, just breath Blaine. Kurt is yours and Sebastian is actually quite a nice guy. He made the lacrosse team yesterday and everyone else on the team loves him. He's rather crude and cocky but he seems like a decent guy. You two would probably get on if you didn't hate the poor boy already. :) xx

**Blaine Anderson:** Breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon:<strong> This is one of the very few times I HATE sitting at the front of the class. Damn science experiment gone wrong. -_-

- at **Science Floor Bathroom, Dalton Academy. **

**Jacob Evans:** OMG This sounds hilarious! What HAPPENED!?

**Jeff Harding:** It was the funniest thing I've seen in ages!

**Thad Gordon:** Shut it Jeff! -_-

**Nick Jones:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I couldn't stop crying, it was hilarious! He got covered!

**Thad Gordon:** Guys, I swear you say one word and you know what I will do!

**Joshua Evans:** Don't listen to him! What happened!? TELL US!

**Matt Anders:** Why does the science building bathroom have a tag on Facebook? "/

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel, Matt Anders, Blaine Anderson, Thad Gordon, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding<strong> and** Nick Jones.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey guys, just left Sebastian after our study session and guess what!? He's staying in our dorm! How he got into what the school has dubbed 'Warbler Commons' even though I don't believe he's trying out, but still!

I hope you don't mind but I invited him to the Superhero Slumber party this evening and Blaine don't worry, we'll still be sharing the two person sleeping bag near the back if you get me? ;)

Hope it's okay! If not it is too late, but I do apologise.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt did you have to throw my jealous feelings into a group conversation? :/ I mean really?

**Matt Anders:** Come on Blaine, you jealous? Kurt doesn't need to mention it for us to know! Really man? It's so obvious!

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm sorry Blaine but I was just reassuring you that I only invited Sebastian tonight because he is new, he's my friend and he's rooming on our floor two doors down. I thought it would be nice of him to meet some new people.

**Thad Gordon:** You're so thoughtful Kurt.

**Joshua Evans:** It's nice of you to be nice to him Kurt but do you really think it's a good idea? People have been saying that kid is serious trouble.

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah, there is some pretty scary stories being said about his guys past.

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys! We all have a past and we shouldn't be judged by what happened long ago. He came here for the same reason I did. A safe haven. He has secrets from his past, as do I. We shouldn't judge him on them, just learn to understand and accept the person he is now.

If none of you agree with me then fine but he is still invited and if none of you will talk to him, I will.

**Joshua Evans:** Kurt, we weren't saying that.

**Jacob Evans:** Come on Kurt!

**Nick Jones:** Wow you Evans' sure pissed off Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel** has left the conversation.

**Nick Jones:** REALLY pissed him off. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Twins really!? Did you have to say that? I'm not thrilled about Kurt inviting him either but at the end of the day Kurt is kind and all he is trying to do is help. It's who he is.

**Jeff Harding:** Oh I think it's cool you're inviting Sebastian, he seem so nice!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is awaiting Satan's phonecall while sat ALONE in the coffee lounge. Sometimes peace and quiet is much needed.

- with **Santana Lopez**

**Blaine Anderson:** Come back to our room after yeah?

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** We're sorry Kurt. We shouldn't have been so judgemental. Forgive us?

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah Kurt forgive us?

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> I just LOVE phone calls with my Porcelain!

- with **Kurt Hummel.**

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry **and** 2 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** We must arrange to do this at least once a week!

**Santana Lopez:** We should!

**Rachel Berry:** Why don't you ever ring me Kurt? :(

**Kurt Hummel:** I do ring you Rach, but you don't answer and never ring me back.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh..

**Santana Lopez:** AHA OWNED!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Setting up the common room for our Super Hero's night!

- at **Warbler's Common Room** with **Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **7 Others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Last minute shopping for Super hero's night!

- With **Jacob Evans** and** Matt Anders.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>to **Kurt Hummel:** You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. ;) Lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. *heart*

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** and **2 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** N'aww.

**Kurt Hummel:** :) Love you too Blaine.

**Matt Anders:** Is this how you cheer each other up when the others down? Suggestive lyrics from your song?

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon:<strong> I've just realised it's Christmas break in six weeks! How can it be the end of October already? :/

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Time for our Super hero Slumber party!

with **Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson** and **13 Others** at **Warblers Common**.

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** and **4 Others** like this.

**Matt Anders:** You know, if we were super hero's I think I would be.. Thor!

**David Stuart:** Thor? Really? I know Kurt would be Iron Man because he's cocky and sarcastic.

**Wes Thomas:** I AGREE! Surely that would mean **Blaine** would be Pepper Potts? :P

**Blaine Anderson:** HAHA hilarious. -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** I'd be an awesome Iron Man! Blaine would be Captain America because he's so kind and old fashioned ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** :O I am not old fashioned! I am just chivalrous.

**Kurt Hummel:** I think Matt Anders would be Hawk Eye because off his spy work he does ;) Wes can be Thor, David Can be The Black Widow and Jake and Josh can be The Hulk.

**David Stuart:** The Black Widow? Really? -_-

**Wes Thomas:** You'd make a pretty good Hulk Kurt..

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut it. No I would not.

**Blaine Anderson:** I think you'd make a pretty good Hulk K ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> **Kurt Hummel** - 'The truth is. I am Iron Man.'

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> I LOVE THESE FILMS!

**Finn Hudson:** Aww I wanna watch these films now! :(

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe:<strong> I must say this is the biggest bunch of misfits I have ever been involved with but I must admit I don't think I've ever fit in quite so well anywhere else..

- with** Kurt Hummel** and** Thad Gordon** at **Warblers Common**.

**Kurt Hummel:** We just have that effect on people :P

**Sebastian Smythe**: You do.

**Wes Thomas:** We are pretty awesome.

**David Stuart:** HEY! Why aren't we tagged!? :(

**Sebastian Smythe:** Because we aren't friends on Facebook..

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM ADD SEBASTIAN SMYTHE ON FACEBOOK STAT!

**Kurt Hummel:** You are so weird..

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> is friends with **Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** and **11 Others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Cuddled up in our sleeping bag in front of the sofa with my** Kurt** while David puts The Incredible Hulk in! I love spending nights like this with the people I love.

- with **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** and** 13 Others** at **Warblers Common.**

**Wes Thomas:** SNUGGLES

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson:<strong> This is going to be a piece of cake! **Blaine** you will be staying at Dalton, I Promise.

**Wes Thomas:** How do you know this?

**David Stuart:** Yeah, how can you promise that that is in fact a proper promise and not a broken one?

**Wes Thomas:** Huh?

**Blaine Anderson:** You can't promise that Shayne and it's fine. I'll take what ever happens as it happens. I will still have these guys so I can handle anything.

**Kurt Hummel, Jacob Evans** and **5 Others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** What have you done Shayne? Is this to do with that thing you told me about? Did it work?

**Blaine Anderson:** Thing? What thing? Kurt? Shayne?

**Wes Thomas:** What thing?

**Jacob Evans:** OMG Shayne that was an amazing idea! I can't even believe we didn't consider it!

**Shayne Anderson:** How do you even know?

**Joshua Evans:** Connections remember? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Do you guys literally know everyone?

**Jacob Evans:** Yep.

**Joshua Evans:** Pretty much.

**Shayne Anderson:** Anyway.. don't even bother packing Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** I haven't..

**Shayne Anderson:** Good, then don't.

**Blaine Anderson:** Is anyone going to tell me what's going on.

**Shayne Anderson:** No.

**Kurt Hummel:** No.

**Joshua Evans:** No.

**Jacob Evans:** No.

**Wes Thomas:** I want to know!

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Rachel Berry <strong>and **Kurt Hummel.**

Hey Kurt,

I'm so sorry to hear about Blaine, but from his brothers status it looks like things could be alright and he could stay with you guys. Right? Aww it's adorable how you care so much about him, he is so lucky to have you Kurt. :)

Ugh, why can't Santana Lopez keep things to herself? Seriously? Finn and I are fine. We had a small disagreement about a glee club assignment because he wanted to work with Quinn instead of me. Why he would want to do that when I so clearly have the better voice I will not know, but anyway yes. That was all and we are fine now. He sang with Quinn and I sang with Noah. Ah you should have seen the look on his face when we did our duet! Priceless. I'm evil, aren't I?

Apart from the minor set back we did our performances, we talked about it and everything is fine and dandy, with Finn anyway. Glee club is an entire different matter! This weeks assignment is the christmas concert which is happening in a few weeks and can you believe that I haven't been given a solo! Santana has one, Artie has one, even Brittany has one! But do I have one? Nope! I sing a duet with Finn as the opening number! The opening number! NOBODY REMEMBERS THE OPENING NUMBER KURT!

Oh, that's Finn at the door so I must go! Message me back and let me know how things are with Blaine!

Love You! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson:<strong> Let's take it to the courts!

**Blaine Anderson:** WHAT!? Ring me NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> PAUSE IRON MAN 2! **Blaine** is on the phone!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Now**, Shayne** battleing for custody of me from my parents in the courts. Now I did not see that coming.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry I couldn't tell you but I didn't want to get your hopes up. It's great news though, he might become your legal guardian, thats great news.

**Wes Thomas:** This is GREAT news Blaine! That means you can stay here!

**David Stuart:** How does that work though? How can Shayne battle his parents for custody?

**Thad Gordon:** Well, if he has proof that his parents have had very little to do with Blaine as he's grown up, for example receipts of them constantly leaving the country, angry text messages or something? Letters, anything like that. If he can prove neglect then it will be an easy case. Shayne is 21 so he is legally allowed to be a guardian and considering he has practically raised Blaine for god knows how many years it should be an easy one day win.

**Blaine Anderson:** I guess it is great news, but Shayne do you really want to be legally in charge of me until I turn 21? Thats four years away? You'll be responsible for anything and everything concerning me. What about your life?

**Shayne Anderson:** You are my life Blaine. And you're a very grown up 16 year old and even so, I have no problem being your guardian. I'd rather be responsible for you then having two homophobic, selfish parents instead. I want to do this Blaine, and I will.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a very belated up date and hopefully the first in an string of successful updates. I've had severe writers block for months and have just been so busy. SO here it is and I hope to update soon.<strong>

**Read & Review.**

**Love Kaylee x**


	20. It's All Over? Part 1

_Hi,_

_Yeah, so I know I suck but I was getting abuse from some other readers/writers because of the way this story is written but now the dust has settled I have re-read and caught up on this story I love so much and I am back with a new force!_

_Hope you're all okay, had a good christmas and a new year and I hope this year brings everything you want it to. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>It's All on Facebook: It's All Over? Part 1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I can't believe I have to leave school and go to court. The thought is absolutely terrifying and I have to give statements and things and I have to do it alone. This isn't fair.

**Kurt Hummel:** I wish I could come, if only I could come and be with you. How can I cope without you for a whole week.

**Joshua Evans:** Why are you leaving school for a week? The courtroom isn't that far away? About an hours drive?

**Shayne Anderson:** Yeah I know but they're opening an investigation turns out there were somethings our parent's didn't tell us and I don't think Blaine should have to worry about school as well as court.

**Matt Anders:** Opened an investigation? Guys I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and** Rachel Berry.**

Hey Rach it's me.

I just want to let you know that with everything going on with Blaine and school and this court case I'm not going to be around much next week. If you would just mind passing the message on to everyone? If they message me I will try and get back to them I just can't promise anything. This week's going to be pretty hard for Blaine and I want to be there for him to the best of my ability.

I love you all and I hope to see you real soon.

Kurt xx

**Rachel Berry:** How weird is it that I was online as you sent that!? Weird!

**Rachel Berry:** Sorry, I sent that so you knew I was here and so you'd hopefully wait for me to send my entire reply.

That's totally fine Kurt, we understand how hard this must be for the both of you, Blaine especially and we all understand that you need to be there for him. DOn't worry about us lot, we've already made a pact not to bother you this week. There's a prize and everything! So if anyone of us New Direction's talks to you this week, INCLUDING FINN! Then you make sure you tell me because they they are a LOSER! ;)

Anyway, yes. You just spend this week focusing on you and Blaine. We can take careof ourselves for one week. Well I think we should be able to just abut manage. :D

We all love you Kurt and please send our love to Blaine.

Rachel xx

**Kurt Hummel:** Well I got your message and I waited! :L You have a pact and a prize and there are losers? Wow you guys are crazy. Thank you for just giving me this week, I appreciate it. Ah I'm sure you guys will be alright without me but if not I'll put the pieces together on Saturday :P

Anyway Rach I have to go somethings going down and I need to stop Wes throwing my slippers again.

Love you and speak soon! xx

**Rachel Berry:** Speak soon Kurt xx

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Hmmm thinkin' thinkin' thinkin'

**David Stuart** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Don't think too hard.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** You thinking? Doesn't it hurt?

**Wes Thomas:** HAHA you guys are so funny -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** I thought it was quite witty :P

**Wes Thomas:** 'I thought it was quite witty' shut it Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** What are you thinking so hard about anyway?

**Wes Thomas:** Just life.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Well this was an entire waste of an update.

**Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** I thought the only things you thought about where pranks, when you're getting your next meal and how not to study? :P

**Kurt Hummel, David Stuart** and **4 Others** like this.

**Matt Anders:** Wow that was a good one for you Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson:** Haha I know right.

**Wes Thomas:** Guys just shut it it's important.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay.. guys let him be.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> OH YEAH! Don't have to go it alone now! Thank you so much **Shayne** for making it possible for **Kurt** to come with me. I seriously love you so much.

**Wes Thomas, Finn Hudson** and **11 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** You got yourself a good brother there Blaine. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah I know, wouldn't be without him.

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't know where I'd be without him either?

**Shayne Anderson:** Aww Thanks guys! Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** What? If it wasn't for you Blaine wouldn't be the person he was today, wouldn't be the man I love so thank you. I owe you a lot too. :)

**Blaine Anderson** and** Shayne Anderson** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Kurt *heart*

**Shayne Anderson:** Seriously Blaine, you need to go to New York and Marry this one.

**Blaine Anderson:** I plan on it one day.

**Kurt Hummel:** Really?

**Blaine Anderson:** Of course I do. :)

**David Stuart:** You guys are so adorable, I just love you both.

**Wes Thomas:** We best be invited to the wedding :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course.

**Blaine Anderson:** Of course.

* * *

><p>Private message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and** Sebastian Smythe:**

Hey Sebastian,

I'm just letting you know that I won't be in school this week. Blaine has this thing, well I'm sure you've heard about it all and he needs my support. They've given me permission to leave school for the week.

Basically I am rambling again, I'm just emailing you to let you know that I won't be able to tutor you on Wednesday, because obviously I won't be here. haha. Sorry, umm I'm really sorry. However we aren't leaving until Sunday afternoon, which is tomorrow. Because of course you didn't know that.. sorry I ramble a lot as you already know. :/ Anyway back to the point here Kurt! If you're about tomorrow then I would be more then willing to meet you and run through the section of Latin with you? Just let me know.

I hope you're settling in alright and I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I know you get on with most of the people here and I'm really glad. I know they can be very frustrating and very overwhelming but they are all very great, very caring people and I wouldn't have settled in without them.

Hope to see you soon, Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** Hey man look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, I've heard everything that's happening and I just want you to know I'm sorry. My Dad's a judge if it helps? We could screw the system together ;) Anyway, I hope you're okay and that we'll get along just fine in know time. :)

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** If I could love this post I would.

**Blaine Anderson**: O_o I appreciate it Sebastian, and yes I may have become a very jealous boyfriend and I did say some things and I am sorry. What do you expect me to do when a threat as hot as you appears huh? :) Anyway thank you. Your Dad's a judge!? Move over Wevid I've found my new secret weapon! ;) Hopefully we will. :) Thanks x

**Wes Thomas:** WE REFUSE TO BE REPLACED!

**David Stuart** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww you guys, I am so proud! :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine -_-

**Sebastian Smythe:** Umm what?

**Wes Thomas:** They do this, you get used to it. :L

**Joshua Evans** and **Nick Jones** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Guys, what are we going to do without **Kurt** and **Blaine** for a whole week? A WHOLE FREAKING WEEK!?

- with **David Stuart, Matt Anders** and **7 Others** at **Warbler Hall.**

**Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding** and **6 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** I know! How are we going to cope!?

**Kurt Hummel:** Come on guys, don't be so dramatic. It's only 5 days.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah I know you guys can't really function without us but you're going to have to learn one day. Kurt and I won't always be around to baby you guys. :P

**Kurt Hummel** and **Finn Hudson** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** Why won't you always be around Klaine? We can't live without you guys.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh my god I should've never searched for you on facebook Wes! :L

**Kurt Hummel:** Satan, why are you looking for Wes anyway? Do we need to talk? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** You guys talk!? Nah!? Why would you guys talk!?

**Santana Lopez:** Ugh 'cos Porcelain here is kinda one of my best friends..

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Yeah. duh.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Guys, you seriously can't be so dependent on those two. Yeah I get that they are an amazing couple but you can't seriously about worried about how to survive without them.

**David Stuart:** You'll understand it one day Smythe.

**Sebastian Smythe:** I'm pretty sure I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> It's weird to think this night could be my last night in Dalton. My last movie night, how heartbreaking/3 But I plan on enjoying every last minute of it with the people that matter most. You can take the boy out of Dalton, but you can't take Dalton out of the boy.

- with** Kurt Hummel** at** Klaine's Room of Love.**

**Sebastian Smythe, Joshua Evans** and** 3 Others **like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Who the hell changed 'Kurt and Blaine's dorm' to 'Klaine's room of love!?' **Wes, David** I swear I will kill you! :L

**Finn Hudson:** Klaine's room of love?

**Noah Puckerman:** Klaine's room of love ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky ;)

**Wes Thomas:** :O It wasn't me! How dare you!?

**David Stuart:** How could you ever think we would ever do this sort of thing!?

**Jack Smith** and** Nick Jones** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** It wasn't actually us though..

**David Stuart:** Yeah we aren't the only set of troublesome twins about! -_-

**Joshua Evans** and** Jacob Evans** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** 'Klaine's room of love.' You know it kinda fits ;)

**Noah Puckerman** and** Santana Lopez** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah I guess they hit the nail on the head. ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Yeah I don't think it was the head of the nail... ;)

**Sebastian Smythe** likes this.

**Sebastian Smythe:** You totally took the words out of my head!

**Noah Puckerman** likes this.

**Finn Hudson:** PUCK THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.

**Noah Puckerman:** It wasn't your brother's head I was thinking ;)

**Wes Thomas:** :O

**Blaine Anderson:** I am more then disturbed...

**Kurt Hummel:** Noah, I think I'd rather you think of me like that then my boyfriend who you haven't known for very long and could potentially scare him into running..

**Kurt Hummel:** And I've just realised I just asked you to think of me in compromising positions.. I think I'll be the one running now.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Kurt :)

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Oh guys.. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> is now friends with **Noah Puckerman.**

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** You guys will get on so well! You guys are just as cocky and crude as each other! :D

* * *

><p>Private Message between<strong> Sebastian Smythe<strong> and **Kurt Hummel:**

Hey Kurt,

Yeah I've heard from a few of the guys and what with me dorming in Windsor and all. I am really sorry about everything that's going on with Blaine. I mean I don't really know the guy very well but after our, lets say 'confrontation' and I know you and I know how it must be effecting you.. Well I don't but I can imagine.

Anyway I'm really sorry that it's all happening but if you ever need someone in this school who is totally sane then I am here for you to rant and ramble at ;) The rambling in your emails are so hilariously cute and adorable. You are so adorable!

Ah now I'm going on and on now, but yeah it's a shame you can't make our Wednesday coffee study session but I can do tomorrow. Just name your date and time and location and I will be there. :)

Looking forward to it and I hope you're dealing with everything okay.

Sebastian.

Okay.. so I just sent this and realised I asked you to name your 'date, time and location' and I needed to correct this. Umm, I know what date it is tomorrow, well if tomorrow isn't the 6th then I don't.. ;) And I know that we will probably meet outside your door or mine, so it's just the time I'm after really. :L

So, just message me, and now I look like a desperate idiot for messaging again so I'm going to hit send and forget I sent this email.

Later Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> We're all squeezed up in our dorm with everyone chilling out and watching The Avengers for the second time this week! Well, our last night here before we head off tomorrow for an eventful week.

- with** Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe** and **6 Others** at **Klaine's Room of Love**.

**Wes Thomas:** It won't be the last one forever. It's our last one for a week. The moment you guys get back we'll have another movie night! :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes you never know, things might not work out at the court house next week and I might have to leave.. I know none of us want that to be reality, but it's still a possibility..

**David Stuart:** Blaine, don't think like that. Just think positive and things should work out great!

**Shayne Anderson:** Blaine what did I always used to say to you?

**Blaine Anderson:** I don't remember.. you say so many things to me..

**Shayne Anderson:** Why do we fall?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh :) So we can learn to pick ourselves back up again.

**Shayne Anderson:** Exactly. It may have not been your fault you've fallen, but it still teaches you to pick yourself back up again. You know by being the way Mother and Father are, they may have done the best thing for you. At least now you can look after yourself. You've turned into such an amazing person and I am so proud.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm proud too.

**David Stuart:** We're proud of you too. :) xx

**Matt Anders:** Yeah we are Blaine, all of us are very proud.

**Wes Thomas, Nick Jones** and **11 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** What did I do to deserve you guys?

**Sebastian Smythe:** I don't know what you did to deserve them, but I know what you can do to deserve me ;)

**Matt Anders** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Seb! We were being all nice and you had to go and ruin it.

**Blaine Anderson:** Dream on Smythe! Anything you were thinking about when posting that comment, well that's the stuff only Kurt and I do. Sorry ;)

**Kurt Hummel** and **Sebastian Smythe** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Wow man that was some kinky stuff going on in my head.. ;) I guess you've made me proud too! Even if we have only just become friends tonight. Oh what the hell, you only live once right?

**Blaine Anderson:** I really lucked out with you guys, so thanks :) *heart* Even you Smythe ;)

**Wes Thomas, Jacob Evans** and **16 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe:<strong> I am never going to learn this stupid language! Seriously! I can speak fluent french and spanish yet I can barely say one sentence in latin! Why do we need to learn latin anyway!? It's a dead language! Sorry for being so stupid Kurt :/

- with **Kurt Hummel** at the **Windsor Warbler Coffee Shop.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Ah you're not that bad!** Wes **and** David **are worse at it then you! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Hey! It's not our fault you learnt to speak fluent french in two days, let alone perform a whole seven minute french Celine Dion Cheerleading routine!

**Sebastian Smythe:** YOU WERE A CHEERLEADER!?

**Kurt Hummel:** WES!? I told you that was never to leave the safety of that room! -_- You swore you wouldn't say anything!

**David Stuart:** Ah you're in for it now..

**Wes Thomas:** Well technically I didn't say anything.. I typed it so..

**Kurt Hummel:** That is SO not the point here Wes!

**Sebastian Smythe:** I repeat; YOU WERE A CHEERLEADER!? I am seeing you in a whole new light Porcelain!

**Blaine Anderson:** You best not be seeing my boyfriend in anything Smythe! ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** What, so like no clothes? ;P

**Wes Thomas:** Ah you set yourself up for that one Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah I kinda did didn't I? Good one Smythe.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh you guys. :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh you aint seen nothing yet ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Right guys! I've grabbed Wes's 'Latin for dummies' book and I'm now back at the coffee shop with Smythe so now everyone disperse so we can study!

**Blaine Anderson:** Bossy much! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** You know you like it ;)

**Wes Thomas:** You guys do this on purpose don't you?

**David Stuart:** They must do!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Guys I'm trying to study and Kurt's face is turning red in frustration.

**Wes Thomas:** Point taken.

**Blaine Anderson:** Have fun studying! Look after my boyfriend Smythe.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Done and done. ;)

**David Stuart:** Guys! Stop making Kurt angrier!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Attempting to pack but it's pretty hard when both sets of twins are harassing me! -_-

- with **Joshua Evans, Jake Evans** and **2 Others** at **Klaine's Room of Love.**

Private Message between** Burt Hummel** and** Kurt Hummel:**

Hey Kurt, it's Dad.

Look I've heard bits and pieces of Blaine's situation since we last spoke and look if he needs a place to stay while his brother is away you know he is more then welcome here. I know I wasn't too ecstatic with the idea of you missing a week of school to sit by Blaine's side in a court room but I'm glad you fought me for it and took a stand.

Blaine really needs you now and it means so much for you as a person that you are willing to put your life on hold for the person you love. I am so proud of you Kurt, and I know your Mum would be too.

Make sure you ring me every night from the hotel and make sure you look after him. :) I love you so much Kurt and I look forward to you guys coming home. I miss having my boys here.

Ring me when you first arrive at the hotel tonight. Love you kiddo and send my love to Blaine.

Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** Seriously! Why is your phone the only phone I can't ring, what the hell is wrong with this service! Anyway, I'm waiting outside. As much as I'd love to come in I think I'll take a miss on your friends crazy and save that for when I drop you back next week. So, you and **Kurt** best get your asses out here soon. We have a hotel to get to.

**Wes Thomas:** I wish there was a dislike button :(

**Kurt Hummel:** SHAYNE! I told you to message me an hour before you would be here! And oh what do I find, NO MESSAGE -_-

**Shayne Anderson:** Kurt sorry but I was driving..

**Blaine Anderson:** You're in for it now, you should've just text him.

**Shayne Anderson:** But I? Oh whatever I know KUrt angry, it's fine, I can survive.

**David Stuart:** We wish you luck!

**Matt Anders:** Yeah, Kurt's anger was unleashed after they pulled a prank on him that didn't go well and look at them! Haven't been on Facebook all week!

**Shayne Anderson:** The Evan's twins? No facebook? ALL WEEK!? What did they do? What did Kurt do?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh as if that is my fault!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kinda is babe..

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh as if you know anything -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** I know everything.

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Shayne Anderson:** Guys, stop Facebook flirting and get your asses down here we need to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Look's like it's time for us to leave Dalton behind. Hopefully I'll see you again soon.

- with** Kurt Hummel** and **Shayne Anderson** at** Dalton Academy. **

**Wes Thomas:** Dalton Academy say's he'll see you again real soon.

**Joshua Evans, Matt Anders** and** 5 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** We hope everything works out Blaine. New Direction's sends their love and can't wait to see you again.

**David Stuart:** We love you guys.

**Blaine Anderson:** Love you guys too.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> This is **Kurt Hummel** and** Blaine Anderson** singing off of Facebook for the next Seven days. We'll update you when we get back.

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** and **8 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** We'll be waiting.

**David Stuart:** Until then..

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> They've only been gone a couple of hours and it's so weird without them..

**Joshua Evans, Matt Anders** and **11 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** I know, there's no one to annoy, pull pranks on or just go to.

**Matt Anders:** I mean, where are we going to hang out now that Klaine's Room of Love is undergoing restorations?

**Wes Thomas:** 'Undergoing restorations?' Seriously?

**Matt Anders:** What Blaine and Kurt have had to leave to work on Blaine's family foundation. So to try and fix this they are trying to restore his life to it's usual way. I thought it fit nicely..

**Nick Jones:** Hmm it fits.

**Thad Gordon:** Well the twin's (real twin's) dorm is the next biggest.. So we could go there?

**Wes Thomas:** It's still not going to be the same.

**Rachel Berry:** Guys stop moaning and go do something! You're bringing my news feed down! -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon<strong>: So, Monday morning I'm casually reading in my dorm when Wes and David come running in with three cups of coffee.. Looks like I have replaced **Kurt** and** Blaine** for their morning routine coffee break this week.. Oh the joys.

**Mike Anders, Jeff Harding** and **2 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** You know you like it really?

**Thad Gordon:** Like it!?

**David Stuart:** Love it? :D

**Thad Gordon:** Guys you know I don't drink tea! I'm English!

**Trent Jackson, Jeff Harding** and **1 Other** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh yeah.. point taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding<strong> tagged** Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** in his album** Lunch Time Snaps.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding:<strong> Lunch just isn't the same without you guys but we're saving you seats until you're back!

- with **Nick Jones, Mike Anders** and **5 Others** at the **Dalton Cafeteria. **

**Jacob Evans, Nick Jones** and **4 Others** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** I can't believe you guys are actually saving them seats.. No one will be sat in them for the entire week so just let someone else use them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

**Wes Thomas: Rachel Berry** we are making a point. Those two belong here and these are their seats. They have always been Kurt and Blaine's seats and they always will be. No one else would sit in them anyway.. no one could

**Rachel Berry:** Why did you tag me in that comment when you know I would get a notification because I've already commented?

**Wes Thomas:** BECAUSE **Rachel Berry,** I am making a point.

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt was right, you guys are intense.

**David Stuart:** OMG YOU TALKED TO KURT HOW IS HE HOW IS BLAINE HOW IS EVERYTHING OMG WHAT DID HE SAY!?

**Jeff Harding:** She meant previously you idiot! You know Kurt and Blaine are taking this week to themselves. Communication blackout remember. You were there when they discussed it? You were the one on his hands and knee's pulling at Blaine's trouser leg begging him not to, and I quite 'ruin my life.'

**Santana Lopez** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh my wow. I meant last weekend.. Seriously you were begging him not to ruin your life all because they weren't using Facebook for a week. Man you guys are crazy!

**Santana Lopez:** At least it wasn't you this time Wes ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Can I just say you guys are so totally crazy.. I mean seriously!

**Joshua Evans:** OMG that was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen!

**Jacob Evans:** The video still makes me laugh!

**Nick Jones:** Hey you guys are back online and commenting! What changed!?

**Wes Thomas:** AHA Yeah that was absolutely hilarious! And yeah it wasn't me this time!

**David Stuart:** Shut it Wes! At least I didn't hold onto Kurt's leg as he tried to leave the Common room. I mean seriously? He dragged you all the way to the door on your stomach!

**Wes Thomas:** -_-

**Santana Lopez:** That makes more sense..

**Jacob Evans:** Well Kurt's gone, so we decided that his punishments didn't count while he wasn't here.

**Joshua Evans:** Well, it wasn't a punishment really.. he just terrified us into not using Facebook and now that he's temporarily not here we are back baby!

**Jacob Evans:** Exactly! What Kurt doesn't know can't hurt him!

**Santana Lopez:** You say that yet you are having this conversation on a post he is tagged in. You can't keep anything from anyone on Facebook.

**Nick Jones:** What did you guys do to him!?

**Joshua Evans:** Kurt told us never to speak of it again.

**Wes Thomas** and **Jacob Evans** like this.

**David Stuart:** We get it dudes.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Guys, are you really so scared of Kurt? Seriously? I mean he's like a beautiful, fragile doll. How can anyone be considered scary?

**Nick Jones:** :O

**Matt Anders:** Oh man, you're going to regret saying that Seb.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh really?

**Wes Thomas:** You best hope Kurt doesn't check Facebook when he comes back because otherwise you are so in for it.

**Sebastian Smythe:** We'll see, I'm sure I can handle him.

**Wes Thomas** and **Matt Anders** like this.

**David Stuart:** Just you wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Gordon:<strong> At least they got it right this morning. This tea is lovely.

- with **Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Jones:<strong> This is weird. It's the first Wednesday afternoon we've ever decided to stay at Dalton..

**Finn Hudson:** Dude!? Why would you choose not to go to Laser Tag! It sounds so cool!

**Nick Jones:** Without Blaine and Kurt it just wouldn't be the same.

**Matt Anders:** You guys have done it before though. Remember that day when I caught Klaine's first public display of affection at Dalton?

**Joshua Evans:** Hey Finn, we should all go laser tag during the holidays! Westerville's Dalton Academy vs. Lima's McKinley! How does that sound?

**Nick Jones:** Yeah but they chose not to come then, this isn't really their choice. Anyway we're meeting in Warbler Hall to just hang out, you wanna come?

**Matt Anders:** Be there in a few.

**Finn Hudson:** ARE YOU SERIOUS DUDE THAT WOULD BE MORE THEN SUPER COOL!

**Jacob Evans:** Aha, we'll plan it.

**Finn Hudson:** HIGH FIVE!

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> Right, we are half way through the week. Kurt and Blaine will be back in no time. Now to distract ourselves we are all cuddled up the Twin's dorm room eating ice cream, drinking coffee and watching PS I Love You. What have you two magical boys done to us!?

- with **Sebastian Smythe, Wes Thomas** and **8 Others** at** Twin's Wonderland.**

**Matt Anders:** I always wondered why this film was so sad! :(

**Jeff Harding:** How can they willingly watch this knowing they will cry from start to finish! I mean even Sebastian is crying!

**Sebastian Smythe:** No I am not!

**Wes Thomas:** Whatever this film is so sad dude! If you don't cry you're a heartless bastard!

**Nick Jones:** I need a hug :(

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas: Kurt<strong> and **Blaine**! PLEASE COME BACK SOON!

**David Stuart, Finn Hudson** and **18 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that for an update! <strong>

**We will be back soon with the second half! Will Blaine be staying at Dalton? Or will it be time for him to pack his bags? **

**Until next time,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	21. It's All Over! Part 2

_Hello!_

_I know that I didn't update this for a while and well I won't promise I will be updating every week, but I will be updating this story. Now that I've gotten back into it it's all I can think about! :L So do expect more updates to come._

_Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to read this story even with the delay. I had one reviewer tell me they'd forgotten about my story but they still came back to read once they saw the update! It's people like you that make me glad to be writing and sharing it with you._

_Thank you for your patience, I love that you love reading what I have to write. It means the world._

_Anyway I will let you read, thanks again. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>It's All on Facebook: It's All Over! Part 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> Thursday and I feel like curling up in a ball for the rest of the week until Blaine's back. Missing my boys :(

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders **and** 5 Others** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** I was thinking the same. I MISS THEM!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Seriously boy's you need to man up! They're great guys but they won't always be there during the rest of your life!

**David Stuart:** Smythe! They will be there the rest of our lives! Of course they will!

**Sebastian Smythe:** You guys need help. Like serious help.

**Rachel Berry:** Are you guys for real!?

**Wes Thomas:** We're always real.

**Santana Lopez:** You're real strange you know Wes.. Maybe too strange. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Im not too strange! :P

**Rachel Berry:** Is there something going on here? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Of course not! Me and Santana ahaaahahahaha! Never! Pfft. As if Id ever be interested in a bitch like Santana!

**Santana Lopez:** -.- Exactly what I was thinking you jack ass.

**David Stuart:** Wes? We need to talk Bro.

**Rachel Berry:** Right... I'll pretend I believe that pathetic display.

**David Stuart** likes this.

**Wes Thomas:** Why do we need to talk and it's not a pathetic display!

**Rachel Berry:** Right.

**Wes Thomas:** What!? It was a normal and natural response!

**Santana Lopez:** Wes stop talking.

**David Stuart:** Give it a rest dude. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Stopping.

**David Stuart:** Got yourself bossy one there man. ;) Sure you can cope? ;)

**Santana Lopez:** -.-

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt! You are a genuis! Passed my Latin exam today with flying colours and all thanks to your awesomeness! I owe you one! Hope you guys are okay, I've spoken to my Dad and I'm pretty sure you'll be back for good!

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** and **4 Other's** like this post.

**Wes Thomas:** Back for good!? We need to talk. NOW!

**David Stuart:** Coffee room prompto!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Jeez guys chill.

**Joshua Evans:** 'Awesomness' that's such a cool word..

**Jacob Evans:** We might have to..

**Sebastian Smythe:** COPYRIGHTED ;)

**Jeff Harding:** Congrats on passing dude! It was a tough one!

**Joshua Evans:** Damn!

**Sebastian Smythe:** HA! :P Thanks Jeff :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas<strong> to **Sebastian Smythe:** I don't have your number. Why don't I have your number. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WE ARE WAITING FOR YOUR INTEL!?

- with **David Stuart, Joshua Evans** and **5 Other's** at the** Dalton Coffee Room.**

**Sebastian Smythe:** No you don't have my number and this is WHY you won't be getting my number! -.- Look I'm just dealing with Murdoch so obviously I'd rather be with you seven lunatics instead of dealing with this one! -.- I'll be there in five. Get me a latte you fool.

**Joshua Evans:** On Murdoch's an ass! We feel for you :(

**David Stuart:** Don't call me a fool.

**Sebastian Smythe:** I was actually calling Wes a fool but you're one too. I'll be there soon.

**Wes Thomas:** Caramel latte with cream has been ordered and paid for and Im waiting for it. Get here soon else I'll eat it.

**David Stuart:** You mean drink?

**Sebastian Smythe:** You drink coffee you fool! Leaving now. Be there in two.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> I can't believe they're still not back yet! It's Saturday! They should be home now!

- with **Kurt Hummel** and** Blaine Anderson **at** Where the hell are you and why aren't you back yet?**

**Matt Anders, Jeff Harding** and **7 Others** like this.

**Jeff Harding:** As much as I want them back too, give them some space guys! You created a new location, man that's sad.

**Wes Thomas:** The trial ended yesterday! We should know by now! Ah I know! Cool right!? ;)

**Matt Anders:** If it was bad then they might want some alone time because it means so much will change. And if they won then they might be celebrating. So just let them be. If they're not back today they'll be back tomorrow. Okay?

**Jeff Harding:** Not cool dude, not cool.

**Joshua Evans:** As much as I hate to say it these guys are right.

**Jacob Evans** likes this.

**David Stuart:** He's kinda right you know Wes? Blaine and Kurt will be back, we know them so just give them time.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Grrr okay you're right. People wanna order in some pizza and play some Harry Potter lego in the common room?

- with **David Stuart, Matt Anders** and **7 Others** at** Windsor Common Room.**

**Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding** and **7 Others** like this.

**Joshua Evans:** On our way now!

**Matt Anders:** Coming!

**Thad Gordon:** Oh even I'm in!

**Wes Thomas**: Well Harry Potter is British!

**Jacob Evans** and **David Stuart** like this.

**Thad Gordon:** Yes. Of course that's the only reason I want to come because it's British..

**Wes Thomas:** Exactly!

**Thad Gordon:** Right...

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I did not expect to open the Hummel's door and find Kurt and Blaine stood on the other side. So glad they're home!

- with **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** at the **Hummel-Hudson Household.**

**Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson** and **6 Others** like this.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Oh are they here for long?

**Wes Thomas:** They WHAT!?

**David Stuart:** Why are they in Lima!? They shouls be in Westerville!

**Joshua Evans:** Why didn't he use his key? :/

**Matt Anders:** It went missing... Remember?

**Rachel Berry:** Guys calm down. They have some things to sort out and they'll explain it all tomorrow.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh and guys he's pretty pissed about you hiding his keys. :/ Id be careful if I was you.

**David Stuart:** Ugh! I HATE their communication blackout! -.-

**Wes Thomas:** Me too!

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Jack Smith, Matt Anders, Joshua Evan<strong>s<strong> and**** Jacob Evans.******

**Wes Thomas:** What are they doing in Lima? If they've gone there first... What does that mean?

**David Stuart:** It could mean anything couldn't it? They could be there because Blaine needed to be in a loving family environment.. Or they could be there to celebrate..

**Joshua Evans:** Smythe! I thought you said everything was going to be okay!

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah Smythe!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Hey Evans's! The last time I spoke to my Dad he told me it looked good. Obviously he can't say much because he can't but still. Guys just give them some space! You suckers are crazier then I thought! :/

**Jack Smith:** What's going on?

**Matt Anders:** What the hell is happening!?

**Wes Thomas:** This is Klaine!

The entire of our existence is hanging in the balance!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Wow I take it you got your dramatic side from all six of your sisters hey Wessie? ;)

**David Stuart:** It's true!

**Wes Thomas:** I resent that.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Gathering at our house as we welcome **Blaine** into the family! :D

- with** Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry** and **11 Others** at the **Hummel-Hudson Household.**

**Burt Hummel, Quinn Fabrey** and **8 Other**s like this.

**Rachel Berry:** I can't believe this! :D

**Finn Hudson:** I know its so cool dude!

**Wes Thomas:** What the hell!?

* * *

><p>Private Message Between<strong> Jeff Harding, David Thomas, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Wes Thomas, Jack Smith, Matt Anders, Joshua Evan<strong>**s** and**** Jacob Evans.****

**Jeff Harding**: OMG 'welcoming Blaine to the family!' OMG Did KURT AND BLAINE GET ENGAGED!? OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I didn't think he'd actually do this..

**Wes Thomas**: Are Kurt AND Blaine engaged!?

**Joshua Evans:** It might not mean that... It could mean...

**Jacob Evans:** It could mean..

**David Stuart:** Oh My God!

**Jack Smith:** 'Do it' Do what Jeff?

**Matt Anders:** What's going on!? Why are you saying Kurt AND Blaine are engaged!? What the hell have I missed!?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Damn! Thats a real shame ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Shut it Smythe!

Finn just updated his status saying they were Welcoming Blaine into their family!

There's going to be a Klaine wedding! :O

**Thad Gordon:** Come on guys, there has to be another explanation. They've only been dating a few weeks. Haven't even known each other a year yet...

**David Stuart:** But they are perfect for each other!

**Jeff Harding:** The two belong together Thad!

**Nick Jones:** I guess we'll just have to wait until they return home tomorrow to find out. Now guys turn off your phones and watch Iron Man.

**Wes Thomas:** Grrr

**Nick Jones:** Phone's off! All of yOu and we'll put them in a basket so everyone has time away from Facebook.

**Nick Jones:** Now!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Somethings may not work out the way you want them to, but sometimes they may work out even better. I'm so proud of the pair of you.

- with** Kurt Hummel** and** Blaine Anderson.**

**Finn Hudson** likes this.

**Finn Hudson:** It's like Im gaining a new brother! Im the ultimate older brother!

**Noah Puckerman:** This is real great news.

**Santana Lopez:** Im so proud of them, after everything life's thrown at them. :)

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart: Rachel, Finn, Santana, Noah, Kurt, Blaine<strong>! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** and **3 Other's l**ike this.

**David Stuart:** You're seriously going to like this and then move on! -.- #sonofabitch!

**Kurt Hummel:** You're hash tagging? Really? What is this twitter? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** KURT!?

**Jeff Harding:** OMgKurt you're back!?

**David Stuart:** Kurt!? How are you!? How is Kurt!? HOW is everything!? How is Blaine!? How was the trial!? How ARE you!? Omg!?

**Joshua Evans:** :O Kurt's back!

**Matt Anders:** Kurt! Come on David! Really!? Plus you asked Kurt if he was okay and then asked him 'how is Kurt?' Dude you've got a problem.. :)

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Jacob Evans:** Hope everything's okay but we must dash!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Sat in the passenger seat listening to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream with my Teenage Dream as we head home. Where we belong*heart*

- with** Blaine Anderson** at** Life's Freeway.**

**Finn Hudson, Wes Thomas** and** 5 Others** like this.

**David Stuart:** They may be ignoring us, but KLAINE IS BACK BABY!

**Rachel Berry:** It's worth the wait. Trust me ;)

**Santana Lopez** likes this.

**Santana Lopez:** I never agree with Berry but for once she's right. :D

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> KURT AND BLAINE ARE ON THEIR WAY BACK!

- with M**att Anders, Nick Jones** and **4 Others.**

**Joshua Evans, David Stuart** and **8 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Anders:<strong> TO THE COFFEE ROOM!

- with** Jacob Evans,** **Nick Jones** and 4 Other's.

**Nick Jones, Thad Gordon** and **8 Other's** like this.

**Sebastian Smythe:** I'll be there soon ;) Thanks for the invite guys -.-

**Matt Anders:** Sorry dude! In my haste I must've forgotten to tag you! See you soon! :D

**Sebastian Smythe:** Yeah, yeah. Not that I care but I'll be there soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> So glad that Blaine is here to stay! :D

- with **Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel.**

**Sebastian Smythe** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Im so so glad to be here with you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> BLAINE ANDERSON IS BACK BABY!

- with **Blaine Anderson.**

**Trent Jackson, Jack Smith** and **19 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Only Becauae of **Shayne** and Kurt's Dad. If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be here so. :)

**Shayne Anderson:** Dude don't give away all the credit. You're amazing, you gave us something to fight for.

**Kurt Hummel:** He's right Blaine. You're worth fighting for.

**Wes Thomas** and** David Stuart l**ikes this.

**Joshua Evans:** Here

**Jacob Evans:** Here!

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh I missed you guys. x

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Finally back at Dalton with my little Dalton family. Drinking coffee and chilling out like usual. I love you guys.

- with **David Stuart, Matt Anders** and** 7 Others** at **Dalton Coffee Shop.**

**Sebastian Smythe:** Im glad it all worked out for you Anderson. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Smythe. Im really glad too. Will you thank your Dad for me? :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** What for creating an amazing son like me? Yeah sure ;) Nah, yeah I will do. :)

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Good one Seb! :) You're cocky attitude as frustrating as it can be, it sure as hell works! :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Thanks Kurtie :D

**David Stuart:** We love you too!

**Wes Thomas:** Please don't ever leave us again! I don't think we'll ever survive without you again!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh guys it can't have been that bad. We're just two boys. Nothing special.

**Thad Gordon**: Kurt, they brought me tea. Every morning, all week because you weren't there to give coffee too.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh wow umm..

**Wes Thomas:** It's our routine! We couldn't change our routine!

**Matt Anders:** They saved two seats for you every day at lunch even though they knew you wouldn't be there.

**David Stuart:** That was Jeff's idea! We just thought it was right!

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah okay they need help.

**Wes Thomas:** Hey!

**David Stuart**: Not cool Dude.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Blaine and I are tucked up in my bed looking through all of our notifications and seeing what Facebook's been up to without us. All I can say is you guys are crazy.

- with **Blaine Anderson** at** Klaine's Room of Love.**

**Jeff Harding:** Yeah sorry about all the notifications guys..

**Wes Thomas:** Yeah we may have got a bit carried away.

**Kurt Hummel:** We're going through Facebook on Blaine's account but he says you got seriously carried away.

**David Stuart:** What can we say? We're passionate people! :P

**Jeff Harding:** More like mentally unstable.

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey you're one of those people too! :P

**Jack Smith:** They've all been going crazy without you.. I think they actually do need help..

**Matt Anders:** -.-

**David Stuart:** We aren't that bad!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ah you're right David.

**Wes Thomas:** Told you! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** You're worse. :P

**David Stuart:** Hey -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> There goes our quiet night in but I have missed these guys so I guess I'll let them off. Just this once though. Plus Kurt is angry enough for the both of us ;)

- with **Sebastian Smythe, Nick Jones** and **5 Others** at **Klaine's Room of Love.**

**Sebastian Smythe** and **Rachel Berry** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** It's because we love you dude!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah I love you too. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding:<strong> We've decided that** Kurt** and **Blaine** couldn't have this first night to themselves so we interrupted their night. Looks like we're watching White Collar this evening!

- with** Nick Jones, Wes Thomas** and **5 Other's** at **Klaine's Room of Love.**

**Rachel Berry:** Wish I could just interrupt their evening! I MISS THEM already! :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Our first night alone in over a week and the guy's come over. Sometimes I hate you all. -.-

**Blaine Anderson:** I know its a pain sweetie but Matt Bomber's H O T!

**Wes Thomas** likes this.

**David Stuart:** Seriously Wes?

**Kurt Hummel:** Well Thats true!

**Wes Thomas:** What!? He is super hot!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Monday morning and its back to the usual routine that I've kinda missed this. :)

**Kurt Hummel** and** Shayne Anderson** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm kind of glad. I missed it.

**Wes Thomas:** Dalton missed you. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** We missed it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Evans:<strong> Dalton Crew lunch time baby! :D It's now back to the way it should be with** Kurt** and **Blaine.**

- with **Jeff Harding, Blaine Anderson** and **6 Other's.**

**Jeff Harding, Rachel Berry** and** 9 Others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm so glad you saved our seats after all this time ;)

**David Stuart:** You're welcome. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** You know, you guys don't need to tag us in your status and then say we're with you.. I think they already get the message..

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding<strong> tagged a photo of **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** in his album **Lunch Time Snaps.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding:<strong> Now these are the sorts of moments Im supposed to document. Not empty chairs but adorable moments like this one on board the Klaine train.

- with** Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson.**

**Finn Hudson, Shayne Anderson** and** 6 Other's** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** They look so adorable, seriously.

**Shayne Anderson:** I am so proud of the pair of you and everything you've overcome together.

**Santana Lopez:** Wow Jeff, the way you've captured the emotion on their faces even as they look at each other, its so beautiful. So passionate yet emotional. The moment before any kiss is breathtaking and you've captured it so perfectly. It's just them all over. Gorgeous image Jeff. :)

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** Santana what's come of you? I didn't know you were so passionate about photography? :)

**Jeff Harding:** Awww thanks Santana, I didn't know you liked photography. :)

**Santana Lopez:** There's lots you don't know. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** New display picture. Its beautiful. :)

**Blaine Anderson**: You are breathtakingly beautiful Kurt. :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** You guys are so sickeningly sweet. :) You remind me of everything I don't want ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Don't ruin the moment Smythe.

**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh shucks Blaine. :) Xx

**Jeff Harding:** Lunch is perfect.

**Blaine Anderson:** Life is perfect.

**Wes Thomas, Shayne Anderson** and **8 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to** Kurt Hummel:** I left my phone at yours and can't get it until tomorrow so Facebook will do. How did everyone take it when you told them **Blaine** is moving in with you? :D I bet they went as crazy as we did right? Oh so happy for you Kurt! :D

**Wes Thomas:** THEY ARE WHAT!?

**Jeff Harding:** MOVING IN TOGETHER!?

**David Stuart:** Are you serious!?

**Rachel Berry**: Oh no..

**Blaine Anderson:** We hadn't told them yet... :/

**Joshua Evans:** KLAINE ARE

**Kurt Hummel:** Rach!? -.-

**Jacob Evans:** MOVING IN

**Joshua Evans:** TOGETHER!?

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt Im so sorry! Its just its such great news I thought you'd tell everyone the moment you got back. Im so sorry.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh Berry! I will ownz you.

**Matt Anders:** You're moving in together?

**Blaine Anderson**: It's fine Rach, Tana, really. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** It is really good news. :)

**Thad Gordon:** Told you they weren't engaged.

**Blaine Anderson:** Engaged? Who said anything about being engaged?

**Kurt Hummel:** Engaged!?

**Rachel Berry:** WHAT!?

**Blaine Anderson:** This is going around in circles.

**Kurt Hummel:** Maybe you should explain?

**Wes Thomas:** Yes please!

**Jeff Harding:** After our conversation last week and seeing Finn's status, I may have, umm. Mentioned it? :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Jeff!

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine? Conversation?

**David Stuart:** Explain!

**Blaine Anderson:** Check your messages.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> and [NEW DIRECTIONS] **Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Pu****ckerman** and **Santana Lopez**. [WARBLERS] **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Jeff Harding, Nick Jones, Matt Anders, Sebastian Smythe, Jack Smith, Joshua Evans** and** Jacob Evans.**

**Blaine Anderson:** Right, let me explain.

Come Wednesday the trial wasn't looking so good. They weren't happy with Shayne looking after me when he works out of town all the time and me living alone. They didn't take Dalton into account because my parents said that I wouldn't be attending after the trial.

The conversations lasted all day. Shayne was battling with the lawyer that Mother and Father had sent. They couldn't even be bothered to show. Surely that should've meant something right!?

Anyway it didn't look good. Wednesday night was tough becauase I thought that was it.

**Wes Thomas:** What happened?

**Blaine Anderson:** Little did I know that Kurt had something up his sleeve.

**Rachel Berry:** Of course he did. :)

**Santana Lopez:** Thats my boy.

**Blaine Anderson:** They called an unplanned witness on Thursday that changed the rest of the trial. Burt Hummel.

**David Stuart:** No way!

**Blaine Anderson:** Turns out that Burt and Shayne had been talking and trying to work something out. And they did. They came up with the plan that on weekends and holidays I would live with them so that I wouldn't be alone.

To begin with it didn't look like it was going to work but once they spoke to Burt on the stand, learnt more about him and his family. His own son, Kurt, it looked better. His political standing helped a little.

**Kurt Hummel:** My Dad killed it on that stand. He told them everything they needed to hear. Everything that would help Blaine, everything that would be better for Blaine. :)

After he was called to the stand it was only a matter of hours before my Dad was given custody of Blaine. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** I know it wasn't how we planned and I know that Shayne was a little gutted, but I know he was happy because it was what was best for me. :)

So all three of us went back to Lima on Saturday. This weekend I'll be going back to the house I grew up in with Shayne to pick up some thing's before I make my way to my new home.

**Jeff Harding:** I am so happy for you Blaine

**David Stuart:** Yeah Im so glad things are finally working out for you.

**Santana Lopez:** So proud of you Kurt. YOu really are one of a kind. :)

**Blaine Anderson**: And mine. :) He's all mine. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** All yours. Forever and Always.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Happy for you both but gutted I won't get my time with either of you. ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Not cool dude! They're both my brothers!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Your comment is more disturbing then mine ;)

**Finn Hudson:** .. what?

**Rachel Berry:** Just ignore them Finn. They're not actually related so it's irrelevant. -_-

**Noah Puckerman:** Am I the only one who cares about the engagement part of the story!?

**Jeff Harding:** :/ Sorry Blaine.

**Wes Thomas:** I care!

**Blaine Anderson:** Damn I thought you guys would forget!

**Kurt Hummel:** Pretty hard to forget when the guy you're in love with talks about engagements with your friends.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, man I wish we were together instead of me telling you this over Facebook. Why are you studying and why am I tutoring!?

Here goes. Last week after Shaynes comment on Facebook I went to Jeff. We were talking about commitments and relationships and I may have mentioned that I think about marrying you all the time.

I told him how I felt about you and how I can't imagine life without you. I told him that even though we haven't known each other that long I have considered proposing. Not to get married or anything because we're too young but maybe a promise?

I don't know but he told me that I was too young to be thinking about it and so I let it go.  
>However, I couldn't drop it. The thought was there, the idea of giving you a ring grew stronger and stronger and well...<p>

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Blaine.. :'( Thats so romantic.

**Noah Puckerman:** Damn Anderson! You've almost got me welling up!

**Blaine Anderson:** Shit I wasn't supposed to hit send. :/

**Kurt Hummel:** You, you really think about marrying me?

**David Stuart:** WELL WHAT!?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, can we finish this conversation off in private this evening? When its just us?

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course we can. See you at five.

**Santana Lopez:** This ones a keeper Kurt! X

**Kurt Hummel:** I know :) He's all mine.

**Wes Thomas:** Wow Blaine :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Wow, you guys are so soppy! :P its disgustingly sweet :)

**Blaine Anderson:** See you at 5 sweetie. I love you.

**Wes Thomas:** You must tell us what happens after your conversation guys!

**Kurt Hummel:** I love you too.

**David Stuart:** Im waiting for the Intel.

**Santana Lopez:** Let the loverboys be. Xx

**Matt Anders:** OMGIMSOEXCITEDICANTEVENBELIE VEIT!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to** Kurt Hummel:** Ring my landline tonight. You have the number and I'll still have no phone. Love you Kurt xx

**Kurt Hummel:** I Promise :)

**Santana Lopez:** Hey! What about me!?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll ring you two ladies later okay? Now I am going to pack up my stuff and head back to my room to my loving boyfriend who is waiting for me. :)

**Santana Lopez:** You go get him. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Aww *heart*

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys likes this chapter!<strong>

**Hopefully things will return to normal now and there won't be anything getting in their way again.. I guess only time will tell! But the Christmas Hollidays are coming up soon so that should bring some fun times! Especially with the twins and their 'gifts!'**

**Until next time,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	22. Pathetic

_Hello, I haven't given up on this!_

_I'm just putting a lot of my spare time into Big Brother so that I can get that story to a magnificent ending. _

_Here it is, fashionably late like always._

_I hope you enjoy if you've stuck around to read it :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All On Facebook: Pathetic. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> I hate it when **Kurt** and** Blaine** turn off their phones, lock their door and pretend to be dead to the world. -.-

**Rachel Berry:** You guys are obsessive. Seriously let them be. It's an important evening for the two of them so give them space.

**Wes Thomas:** But it's Kurt and Blaine!?

* * *

><p>Private message between <strong>Santana Lopez<strong> and** Wes Thomas:**

Wes what are you doing? You were in that conversation with all of us. You know what this conversation means to them so let them be. One evening isn't going to kill you!

Now you listen to me otherwise everyone is going to know about that thing that we did...

I can picture your expression now and I'm glad you understand.

Right, you leave my boys alone and I'll see you Friday night ;)

Tanny Xx

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe:<strong> LET'S DO KARAOKE!

- with **Wes Thomas, Matt Anders, David Stuart** and **3 Others** at **Warblers Hall.**

* * *

><p>Private message between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and **Santana Lopez:**

What? I care about my friend's is all. There's nothing about that that is breaking the law. Why is everyone on my back about this. There's nothing wrong with caring.

How do you know one evening without them won't kill me? -.-

Tanna thats supposed to be between us, you agreed! Ugh, you annoy me.

If I don't make it Friday its because I died after spending an evening without Kurt and Blaine.

Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Anders<strong> tagged** Sebastian Smythe** and** David Stuart** in his video **'Smythe's very 'Glad you came' David ;)'**

**David Stuart:** With a voice like that Smythe you NEED to join the Warblers. You just have to.

**Kurt Hummel:** I didn't know you could sing like that! :O

**Sebastian Smythe:** Does it make me hotter ;)

**Wes Thomas:** That's your audition song! The Gavel has been banged! It's official!

**Sebastian Smythe:** David's hot and all, but so not my type. ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Warblers? Guys, I don't know..

**David Stuart:** NOT YOU'RE TYPE!?

**Wes Thomas **and** Sebastian Smythe** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Smythe, seriously you should join, we could use a voice like yours. We'd probably sound really good together.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh, I know we would sound really REALLY good together Anderson. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Smythe. Hands. *pokes chest with fingers.* Off. Latin study tomorrow afternoon?

**Blaine Anderson:** I love it when you get jealous ;P

**Sebastian Smythe:** *Takes hands off and shoves them in pockets* ;) Sounds great, usual time and place. :D

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**David Stuart:** NOT YOU'RE TYPE!

**Blaine Anderson:** Seriously consider joining the Warblers though, you sound great. Just consider it?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Considering :)

**Wes Thomas, Jeff Harding** and **5 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>David Stuart:<strong> We all would like to wish our very special friend **Nick Jones** a very happy 17th birthday! Hope you enjoy your day man and we'll see you at lunch! ;)

- with **Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders** and **7 Others** at** Dalton Academy.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, Happy Birthday Nick! :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Hope you have a good day! Lunch is gonna be fun ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Happy!

**David Stuart:** BIRTHDAY!

**Nick Jones:** Thanks guys for all of the birthday messages :) Im a bit nervous about lunch if Im honest.. :L

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I've come along way from being that lonely insecure little boy I was 2 years ago. Now I have three of the most amazing families as well as someone who I love, and who loves me enough to want to spend the rest of our lives together. Some things do change :)

- with **Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** and **Finn Hudson.**

**Rachel Berry, Matt Anders** and **4 Other's** like this.

**David Stuart:** 'The rest of our lives together' !?

**Quinn Fabrey**: You know, there is nothing I hate more than public displays of affection on Facebook.. But your's Kurt? Your's I look forward too. :) I'm back in town next week, wanna do coffee?

**Matt Anders:** We love you too :)

**Joshua Evans:** Hey where was our tags!?

**Jeff Harding:** *Hey, where are our tags.

**Jacob Evans:** Yeah! :O

**Joshua Evans: Jeff Harding** -.-

**Blaine Anderson:** The rest of our lives *heart*

**Rachel Berry:** Oh you guys. Just remember you can't say anything about Finn and I now Kurt ;)

**Wes Thomas:** What?!

**Kurt Hummel:** I know what you mean Q I hate it too, having a bit of an emotional moment during my study session so I thought one status wouldn't hurt. :) You're back!? Coffee sounds great! How about a movie too!

**Kurt Hummel**: And Rach, our situations maybe similar yet totally different.

**Quinn Fabrey:** Awesome! I've gotta run but I'll text you in a bit. :) Xx

**Rachel Berry:** They're exactly the same!

**Finn Hudson:** Rach, I may not know much.. But their situation is different to ours..

**Blaine Anderson:** Im sorry Rach, but they're right. Your situation and our situation isn't the same at all.

**David Stuart:** What SITUATION!?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Yeah, maybe things are moving faster than I expected but there is nothing wrong with a promise when you know you have forever.

- with **Kurt Hummel.**

**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman** and **8 Other's** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT PROMISE!?

**Jeff Harding:** I didn't mean to snap at you in Spanish just now man, and I'm not saying there is anything wrong with a promise. I think it's great that you two are so close, I really do.

**Jeff Harding:** Plus everyone's entitled to their opinion right? Just because I think one thing and you think another doesn't mean I'm right.

**Blaine Anderson:** I know Jeff. You don't have to explain yourself to me and I shouldn't have snapped at you in the first place. Look I gotta go, new professor. See you at lunch. Xx

**Kurt Hummel:** Hope you two are okay :(

**Matt Anders:** When it come's to you and Kurt you can never be moving too fast.

**Jacob Evans:** What ever has happened between you both,

**Joshua Evans:** We're really happy for you :)

**David Stuart:** Guessing I'll be best man and all ;)

**Wes Thomas:** No! I'll be best man!

**Finn Hudson:** Hey, what if Kurt wanted me to be best man..

**David Stuart:** ..

**Wes Thomas:** We'll all be best men! :D

**Jack Smith** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** Well I will be his Made of Honour. Obviously.

**Thad Gordon:** I best be invited to the wedding!

**Kurt Hummel:** Guy's, quit with the wedding stuff okay? We're only seventeen we're not getting married.

**Wes Thomas:** :(

**David Stuart:** 'Not getting married.' What about engaged!? ;) huh?

**Blaine Anderson**: Well not yet anyway. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** Dude what's all these comments about 'situations' and 'engagement's and wedding plans!? Why are you avoiding my phone calls? Answer your phone titch -.-

**Blaine Anderson:** I haven't been ignoring your calls I've just been in classes all morning. I'll ring you tonight, well I was going to until you called me that word! I can't believe you've posted that word on my Facebook page.

**Kurt Hummel:** Titch? Thats new ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt! :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh it's okay Titch, it's cute ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Shayne I hate you.

**Shayne Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** like this.

**Shayne Anderson:** No you don't you love me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding:<strong> Guess who's birthday it is today!? **Nick Jones** turns 17! Happy Birthday buddy, you know I love you! Now let's lunch! ;)

- with **Nick Jones, Blaine Anderson** and** 5 Others** at **Dalton Cafeteria.**

**Wes Thomas** and **Rachel Berry** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Happy Birthday Nick! :D

**Nick Jones:** Thanks Rach! Im nervous about their plans though. They're all smiling and looking at their watc... Oh god!

**Rachel Berry:** Hahahhh enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Harding<strong> tagged **Nick Jones, Kurt Hummel** and **5 Others** in his video** 'Nick's Birthday Lunch.'**

- with **Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans** and** 5 Others** at **The Dalton Cafeteria**.

**Jeff Harding:** So to celebrate Nick's ageing we decided to throw him a.. A surprise party.. #WhoopsieWeForgot? ;)

**Nick Jones:** I hate clowns you bastard! And I know you didn't forget you were just being an ass!

**Blaine Anderson:** Haha. You're face Nick, hil-arious.

**Nick Jones!** -.-

**Jacob Evans:** Well apart from the clown that was terrifying did you enjoy the rest of your surprise? The cake? Balloons? The girls ;)

**Nick Jones:** -.- even if I hate to admit it the the cake was heavenly, the balloons and band were amazing and the girl's, even though you invited my ex! -.- Were also very pleasant!

**Matt Anders:** Dude! As far as we were aware you were still dating!

**Jeff Harding:** Yeah dude why didn't you tell us you broke it off!? Especially me man! :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Guy's let him be. He doesn't have to explain himself, it's his birthday! Sorry about the clown though Nick, they never told me you were scared of them!

**Nick Jones:** It's cool Kurt :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Jones:<strong> Wow, these guys really know how to throw a surprise birthday lunch! -.- #AndYouSayWe'reFriends

- with** Jeff Harding, Kurt Hummel** and **5 Other's.**

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh come on it was funny! Even I saw you laughing!

**Wes Thomas:** It was pretty hilarious.

**Nick Jones:** I wasn't laughing.. I was crying.

**Nick Jones:** No it wasn't!

**Sebastian Smythe:** I'm pretty sure you were laughing..

**Nick Jones:** Oh shut it. -.-

**Sebastian Smythe** likes this.

**David Stuart:** He was so obviously laughing. You know you loved it! (Minus the clown, sorry about that btw.)

**Sebastian Smythe:** I love it when I'm right. ;)

**Nick Jones: **You're not right Seb so there's nothing to love.

**David Stuart:** You so were laughing Nick! Admit it!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Yes I am and you know it.

**Kurt Hummel:** Guys, please may you carry on this conversation elsewhere? I have Murdoch and my phone keeps vibrating in my pocket and it's very distracting.

**Nick Jones:** Nope. I refuse to surrender.

**Wes Thomas:** Turn it off then Kurt?!

**Sebastian Smythe, Nick Jones** and **David Stuart **like this.

**Nick Jones:** This is important!.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Yeah Kurt,

**Sebastian Smythe:** This is important.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **5 Others** like this.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Real important ;)

**Jeff Harding:** Winding Kurt up are we guys?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Is this distracting yet Kurt?

**Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson** and** 11 Others** like this.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Hey? Are we bugging you yet? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I hate you.

**Sebastian Smythe:** No you don't, you love me! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: Sebastian, Nick<strong> and **Jeff** you're all a bunch of jackasses! Murdoch took my phone before I could turn it off. -.- And because of this none of you will get any of the cookies I made yesterday.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ohhhh you've done it now! ;) Only I get the cookies! :P

**Kurt Hummel:** Really Blaine? You think you get cookies. You poor thing.

**Blaine Anderson:** What!? Why!?

**Kurt Hummel:** Liking comment's = involvement. If this were a murder you'd be charged as an accessory.

**Joshua Evans:** Not the cookies!

**Nick Jones:** Murder? Did I miss something?

**Blaine Anderson:** Murder Kurt? Seriously? Your comparing annoying vibrations, to murder?

**Jeff Harding:** Don't take the cookies Kurt!

**Wes Thomas:** **Sebastian**! **Nick**! **Jeff**! How DARE you force Kurt into taking our cookies?!

**Kurt Hummel:** Yep, in the eyes and by the law of Kurt Hummel, that is exactly how I see it.

**David Stuart:** That. Is. It!

**Jacob Evans:** ANYTHING BUT THE COCKIES!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Wanky ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** In the law of Kurt Hu- Oh my Jake! That is freaking hilarious!

**Nick Jones:** Omg! I can't believe you just said that!

**Jacob Evans:** Cookies! I meant cookies!

**David Stuart:** I can't stop laughing! Oh the tears! Wes is literally rolling around on the floor! HAHA!

**Blaine Anderson:** I honest to god can't stop laughing!

**Kurt Hummel:** Well played Jake. I think for that comment you get a coOKie! ;)

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Joshua Evans:** What?!

**Sebastian Smythe:** How about a trade Kurtie? My cockie for your cookies? ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Typo deliberate ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Watch it Smythe!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh Anderson you got me running scared :P

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm, how about, no. :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Spoil sport.

**David Stuart:** WHAT!

**Wes Thomas:** Why the hell does he get a cookie for an autocorrect! That's not even fair!

**Jacob Evans:** I do?! Yay COCKIES!

**Jacob Evans:** *Cookies damn it!

**Blaine Anderson:** Why is that even in your dictionary...

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smyeth:<strong> Back to learning Latin with the Latin expert!

- With **Kurt Hummel** at **the Dalton Coffee House.**

**Nick Jones:** From what I saw about ten minutes ago there isn't much learning going on.

**Jacob Evans:** WHAT!?

**Joshua Evans:** What does that mean!?

**Wes Thomas:** What are you implying Nick!?

**Blaine Anderson:** Why's everyone freaking out?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Yeah guys, what Kurt and I do in our Latin Studies is our business. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** You think you're so hard don't cha Smythe?

**David Stuart:** Blaine why aren't you freaking out?

**Nick Jones:** Why should he be freaking out?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Why should he be freaking out?

**Blaine Anderson: **I trust Kurt.

**Nick Jones:** Kurt was on the phone and Sebastian had his feet on the table and was flicking through channels on the TV.. What the hell did you guys think I meant!?

**Wes Thomas:** ...

**Nick Jones:** GUYS! I wouldn't comment on his status if it was something like that! I'd have words with Kurt before going to Blaine.. jeez. Give me some credit.

**David Stuart:** Nick..

**Joshua Evans:** Whoops.

**Jacob Evans:** You shouldn't have said that.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Ut-Oh.

**Blaine Anderson:** Nick, did you just chose Kurt, over me?

**David Stuart:** Run away!

**Sebastian Smythe, Joshua Evans** and **2 Others** like this.

**Nick Jones:** What!? No!

**Wes Thomas:** RUN AWAY!

**Nick Jones:** That isn't what I meant at all!

**Matt Anders:** Whoops.

**Nick Jones:** Blaine!?

**Sebastian Smythe:** *hay barrel*

**Nick Jones:** Shut it Smythe! Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Jones:<strong> Worst Birthday Ever. :(

- Feeling** sad.**

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Nick! You know I love you man, I was only winding you up!

**Nick Jones:** Really? :/

**Blaine Anderson:** You're such a little cutie Nick. What are you up to right now? Fancy coming over to help me work on that Lit paper? I know you're stuck too! :P

**Nick Jones:** Blaine, I'd love too.

**Wes Thomas:** Where's Kurt?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> UGH!? Why is there so much traffic on the way back to LIMA!?

- on **the Road to nowhere.**

**Blaine Anderson:** Calm down baby, you know you shouldn't get worked up when driving. You should've let me come with you.

**Kurt Hummel:** You've got the Lit paper you and Nick need to finish for tomorrow. It's important, worth half your grade. I'll be fine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, you're more important.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's fine Blaine, I'll ring you tomorrow and you can come down after school's out.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt, shouldn't you be driving?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm stuck at a freaking stand still! Why won't that bitch move out of the freaking way!?

**Kurt Hummel:** Does she not know what a 'brake' is!?

**David Stuart:** What happened?

**Kurt Hummel:** Some bitch rear ended a super shiny convertible. Shit is happening.

**Kurt Hummel:** FREAKING MOVE YOU BARGIN BIN HUNTER! #TypingMyThoughts

**Blaine Anderson:** Baby, seriously calm down.

**Kurt Hummel:** FINALLY!

**Wes Thomas:** Well I think the traffic's moving..

**Blaine Anderson:** He shouldn't drive when he's worked up, he could get into an accident.

**David Stuart:** Your worrying is sweet Blaine, but don't worry about it.

**Blaine Anderson:** :/

**Wes Thomas:** Coming

**David Stuart:** Over.

**Kurt Hummel:** STOP TYPING ON THIS STATUS! THE VIBRATION IS DRIVING ME FREAKING INSANE.

**Wes Thomas:** We can see that..

**Kurt Hummel:** Love you Blaine, I'm fine. Honest.

**Blaine Anderson:** I love you too.

* * *

><p>Private message between<strong> Blaine Anderson<strong> and **Rachel Berry:**

Hey Rach,

How is he? How's he holding up? Is Burt okay? What's going on? Kurt came running into our room to grab some bits and pieces, and gave me a kiss telling me something was up with his Dad that he loved me and he'd call me later.

What happened!? Is everything okay?

I'd ring him but he's driving and frustrated and I don't want to add to that by him catching on I'm a little annoyed, even thought I understand it, how he left without telling me anything. Please just let me know how things are getting on?

I'll be on way down Friday after my 3rd period. I'd come down now if it wasn't for this stupid test I have tomorrow.

I'm sending you Finn, Kurt, Burt and Carole my love.

Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Kurt's home. If only it was under better circumstances. :(

- with **Kurt Hummel** and **Finn Hudson** at **Lima Hospital.**

**Blaine Anderson:** Sending my love to you all, especially you Kurt. I hope everything's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can.

**Rachel Berry:** He told me to tell you he appreciates it. He loves you and he can't wait to see you.

**Finn Hudson:** :(

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Rach :( x

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Rachel Berry<strong> and** Blaine Anderson:**

Hey B,

Kurt's fine, if a little stressed and worried, but he's all good. Burt's fine, he's laughing at us for bringing him to the hospital. But we were sitting around having dinner when Burt had serious heart pains. They didn't last long but I insisted he got o the hospital.

I wouldn't have told Kurt, but he'd have hated me if I hadn't.

I get that you're a little annoyed. I would be too, but you know what he's like when it comes to Burt. He's the only blood family he has left.

Yeah we know, Kurt said. Good luck on your English test. The songs you've written for Kurt are amazing so I'm sure you'll passing with flying colours ;)

Thank you.

Kurt's very lucky *heart*

Rach xx

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> This FREAKING SUCKS MAN!

**Blaine Anderson:** What happened!?

**Noah Puckerman:** Is everything okay dude?

**Noah Puckerman:** I'm leaving mine now, I'll be at the hospital within fifteen minutes.

**Rachel Berry:** It's fine. He's just getting impatient with all the waiting around for test results. Don't worry Blaine. You know he'll message you as soon as he knows anything.

**Rachel Berry:** He's looking forward to seeing you Noah. x

**Blaine Anderson:** I know. It just sucks that I can't be there.

**Rachel Berry:** I know B xx

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong>: Ugh. Can't believe I got talked into this. Harry Potter marathon in Blaine's room. #Gross

- with **Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** and **7 Others** at **'Klaine's Room of Love.'**

**Kurt Hummel** and **Shayne Anderso**n like this.

**Joshua Evans:** There's only the 'laine' part here now though :(

**Jacob Evans:** It's not complete without the 'K' :(

**Wes Thomas:** Guys shut it.

**David Stuart:** You're not helping!

**Sebastian Smythe:** 'Klaine's Room of Love!?' Who the hell created that!?

**Matt Anders:** I'll give you three guesses.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Wes & David?

**Thad Gordon:** Got it in one Seb. Got. It. In. One.

**Blaine Anderson:** Is this supposed to help?

**Jeff Harding:** Yeah :) You know it's working.

**Blaine Anderson:** S'not.

**Nick Jones:** Well you're laughing over there in the corner, so I guess it's working.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sh'up

**Nick Jones:** No you 'sh'up.'

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I appreciate all the messages guys. I'll text you all back later. Love you all.

- with **Thad Gordon, Santana Lopez** and 21 Others at **Lima Hospital.**

**Mercedes Jones, Nick Jones **and** 16 Others **like this.

**Mercedes Jones:** Take your time Boo. x

**Matt Anders:** No rush Kurt, take your time. x

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> and** Rachel Berry.**

Thanks Rach.

Yeah I know what he's like when it comes to his Dad and I'm really glad he has him. I do get it, it was just me being selfish and annoying, that was all.

Have the tests come back yet? Do the doctors know what's wrong? Bad case of heartburn or? I hope it's nothing serious :( Kurt doesn't need this, Burt doesn't need this. None of you need this :(

Thanks for luck and I'll just pretended I didn't read that. Otherwise that means Kurt broke a promise and Kurt would never do that.

Kurt's not the one whose lucky Rach, I am. Very, very lucky.

Blaine. xx

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** Good luck on your test today B. Still no news, can't wait to see you tonight. I miss you :(

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Kurt. I can't wait to see you either. Last night was torture sleeping without you :( Let me know as soon as the results come back.

**Kurt Hummel:** I didn't get much sleep last night, hospital chairs are not that comfortable. You know you'll know as soon as I know. x

**Blaine Anderson:** Wish I could have been there to make things easier.

**Kurt Hummel:** Just by existing you make it easier Blaine. #CheesyIKnow

**Blaine Anderson:** You are the light in my life. #IfYouCanBeCheesyICanBeCheesyToo

**Kurt Hummel:** This is why I love you. *heart* xx

**Blaine Anderson:** I love you for lots of reasons. :) xxx

**Kurt Hummel:** I have to go, the Doctors here. Good luck with your test, I know you'll do amazing. Love you.

**Kurt Hummel:** You'll know when I know.

**Blaine Anderson:** I've spoken to the teachers, my phones on if you need me. xx

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh and I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> Lunch is weird without Kurt and Blaine. :( #IDontLikeIt

**David Stuart:** Too quiet.

**Joshua Evans:** There's no one making lovey-dovey eyes at each other :(

**Jacob Evans:** No one being sickly sweet without trying.

**Jeff Harding:** Not secret snap shots to take.

**Sebastian Smythe:** You guys are pathetic.

**Wes Thomas:** I take offence.

**David Stuart:** WE take offence! -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Seriously pathetic.

**Joshua Evans:** Blaine!?

**Jacob Evans:** How could you!?

**Wes Thomas:** We're not pathetic.

**Kurt Hummel:** You're right.

**David Stuart:** Thanks!

**Matt Anders:** Kurt doesn't think we're pathetic Blaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Pathetic is an understatement for what you guys are.

**David Stuart:** Hey!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> So glad that test is over. I'm now in the car and finally on my way to Ohio.

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** and** Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Hurry.

Kurt Hummel: Drive safe, but hurry.

Rachel Berry: Kurt! Don't say that! He'll probably read it, panic and drive twice as fast!

Kurt Hummel: Dad's fine Blaine, don't panic. I just really miss you.

Finn Hudson: Dude. It's adorable and all, but too adorable. You get me?

Kurt Hummel: Finn, I 'get you.'

Rachel Berry likes this.


	23. Hashtag

_Hello all,_

_I'm starting University next week so updates are going to be completely sporadic! I will update whenever I can. I am working on a new story that hopefully I will finish soon and can start posting!_

_With this new story, I've decided because of Uni, I'm going to finish it before I upload the first chapter. It's only going to be a short story, maybe 15 or so chapters! But I really think you guys are going to like it!_

_Thanks for sticking with me guys, especially this story considering how bad I am at updating!_

_I love you all!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All on Facebook: #Hash tag.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Stuck behind some stupid bitch in a pick up truck all because some idiot was on the road with broken breaks. Rear-ended a freaking lorry. #Disaster.

- on t**he Road to nowhere.**

**Matt Anders:** You're not mad too are you?

**Nick Jones:** Yeah, you're not going to get mad like Kurt did are you? Start #TypingMyThoughts

**Blaine Anderson:** Well considering I've already been here for forty minutes it might be a good way to stop me from hitting something.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Nick! Why did you have to suggest that because now-

**Blaine Anderson:** Why the hell would anyone on this earth want their car to be hot pink? Especially when it's a tacky old prius, I mean whats the point? #TypingMyThoughts

**Wes Thomas:** Too late. Great. You've got him started now.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt would not been seen dead in that car. I mean I'm all for flare and everything, but seriously? #TypingMyThouhgts

**Jacob Evans:** How did the test go Blaine?

**Joshua Evans:** Heard anything from Kurt yet?

**David Stuart:** Don't mention Kurt! Damn it!

**Blaine Anderson:** The test went great thanks! Well, I think it went well, I mean that usually means you do really bad but eh. I have other things to worry about. As for Kurt, he's in the Hospital so his phones off, but the last I heard things were looking good, so. :)

**David Stuart:** Oh really? Oh that's good I'm glad his Dad's going to be okay.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, me too. :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Ohh what's this about typing your thoughts? ;)

**Matt Anders:** Don't even go there Sebastian. We all know the kind of thoughts you have.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Bending Blaine over my bed and giving it to him so good he can't help but scream my name. #TypingMyThoughts.

**Matt Anders:** Seb, what did I JUST say?

**Wes Thomas:** SEBASTIAN! I WILL NEVER NOT UN-IMAGINE THAT YOU BASTARD!

**David Stuart:** I think I've been scarred for life..

**Blaine Anderson:** Smythe, I can't even. What the hell man? That's too far, way too far.

**Blaine Anderson:** Plus, who say's I'd be the one doing the bending ;)

**Jacob Evans:** GUYS!

**Joshua Evans:** PLEASE!

**Jacob Evans:** OUR EYES!

**Kurt Hummel:** Smythe back off. And Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you to not talk about our sex life on Facebook. I mean, seriously?

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm sorry! He started it!

**Kurt Hummel:** He started talking about your sex life. As in your's and his. I mean just because it's all in his imagination doesn't mean it's not gross.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Really Blaine? 'He started it!' What are we? 5?

**Sebastian Smythe:** And Kurt, so ugh. Does that make you the one that does all the bending? That doesn't surprise me actually. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Not that it's any of your business but we switch actually. So. We probably see more action then you have in all your nights of slutting it up with a bunch wasted nobodies.

**Noah Puckerman** and** Santana Lopez** like this.

**Noah Puckerman:** There's my Kurt!

**Matt Anders:** Woah.

**Wes Thomas:** Someones made Kurt mad..

**David Stuart:** Kurt, are you okay?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, woah. Kurt, talk about talking about our sex life on Facebook! :(

**Sebastian Smythe:** Woah. Fiesty. I like it! You guys switch huh? Now I must say that does completely surprise me, but get on the pair of you! That may be true, but you will never beat my record, if you get what I mean? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** I know your record Smythe, and you'd be surprised how far we beat it by. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Haha :P

**Sebastian Smythe:** No freaking way! That record is beat proof!

**Kurt Hummel:** Nope. Our's is beat proof. ;)

**Santana Lopez** and **Noah Puckerman** like this.

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky ;)

**Wes Thomas:** I'm going to walk away now and plead ignorance. I have no idea what you're talking about. None at all.

**David Stuart:** I'll join you. *cringe*

**Joshua Evans:** Are they..

**Jacob Evans:** Really..

**Jeff Harding:** Oh my goodness guys, really? You're really doing this? And on here?

**Finn Hudson:** Oh my goodness dude! Seriously!? TOO MUCH INFORMATION! WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION.

**Shayne Anderson:** I will never be able to not un-see this. There is no innocence left in the world anymore.

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, this status completely got out of hand. Anyway, the roads clear now. Lima-bound! See you in an hour.

**Nick Jones:** Why the hell did I have to check my damn notifications! Damn you guys! I'm scarred for life! Assholes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> False Alarm. Dad's absolutely fine. Just a minor case of severe heartburn. Nothing to worry about.

- Feeling **Relieved.**

**Matt Anders, Sam Evans** and **14 Others** like this.

**Matt Anders:** Glad everything's okay. Sending hugs. X

**Joshua Evans:** Yeah! We're all really glad there's nothing to worry about!

**Jacob Evans:** We'll let you be now, but remember we're all thinking about you :)

**David Stuart:** And your Dad, Carole, Finn and Rachel. :)

**Wes Thomas:** And Blaine! You can't forget Blaine.

**Nick Jones:** Why Blaine? I mean I know he's with Kurt but..

**Wes Thomas:** Because they're family now.

**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson** and **9 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah dude. Blaine's family!

**Sebastian Smythe:** That's something even I won't get in the way off.

**Finn Hudson:** oh. And thanks guys! :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Even though you guys are ever so annoying, I have no idea where I'd be without you pathetic bunch. Thank you. X

**Wes Thomas:** Ignoring that comment. Always.

**David Stuart, Nick Jones** and **9 Others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne Anderson<strong> to **Blaine Anderson:** Titch! I'm going to be back in two in two weeks. How's about we get together for dinner? How's it living with the Hummel's? Sorry I haven't been in contact all that much, the signal here is terrible!

**Wes Thomas:** Titch?!

**David Stuart:** TITCH!?

**Wes Thomas:** There is a god!

**David Stuart:** And today he gave us our gift!

**Shayne Anderson:** What are you guys on?

**Wes Thomas:** What are you insinuating?

**Shayne Anderson:** No, seriously. You guys have to be on something!

**Wes Thomas** and **David Stuart** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I take it back. They want to do more tests!

- feeling **Angry** at** Lima Hospital.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Poor Boo. Sending hugs

**Quinn Fabrey: **Sending Hug's! I'll hug you when I see you Wednesday for coffee. Hope everything works out, which I'm sure it will. Love you Kurtie.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>David Stuart<strong> and **Kurt Hummel.**

Kurt,

This is from all of us here. We're all sat in the coffee shop writing this email together. (They're all infuriating me already!)

But basically, we just wanted you to know that we all love you and that we're thinking of you during this hard time. I'm sure your Dad will be fine. We all know he's a fighter and from everything we've heard, it'll take a lot to knock THE BURT HUMMEL off of his feet. Wes told me to write that, I hope it made you laugh, that's what we were going for.

Anyway, we're all sending you hugs and promise to make it a fun night when you and Blaine are back on Sunday. We're thinking Potterthon? You guys up for that?

Sending hugs, enjoy your weekend back home with your family and Blaine. Remember, your Dad will be fine. Absolutely fine.

We promise not to bug you until you guys are back.

Enjoy your weekend.

We love you Kurtie!

Your Dad will be fine!

Our parents will be able to help no matter what it costs,okay Kurtie!? You know who our Mother is!

Stand tall Kurt, you'll be fine.

You can do this Kurt, we all know you can.

You'll all be fine. Your Dad will be fine, I promise.

Okay, so passing the iPad around probably wasn't the greatest Idea! :L

You know where we are if you need us Kurt,

Love, The Warblers xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Why, today of all days, do people need to be stupid on the road?! Stuck waiting because of another accident right outside of Lima! I can see the god damn sign! This is ridiculous! #ICantTakeThisAnymore

- feeling **Pissed** at **the edge of the world.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Breath baby, you're not all that far away now. We're still at the Hospital. :( They want to run more tests before they let him go.. Can't wait to see you, I miss you.

**Rachel Berry:** Another one? That's 5 in the past two days, what's wrong with people?

**Blaine Anderson:** I know. It's just so frustrating to be so close yet so far. :( It's for his own good Kurt, you know that. Can't wait to see you either.

**Noah Puckerman:** Dudes, what if this is the beginning of the end?

**Finn Hudson:** Like the Zombie apocalypse!

**Blaine Anderson:** 'The beginning of the end?' 'The Zombie Apocalypse?' Really?

**Sam Evans:** What?! The worlds ending? Are you being serious?!

**Blaine Anderson:** No Sam, the world isn't ending.

**Finn Hudson:** Yes Sam It is! The world is coming to an end!

**Kurt Hummel:** Sam, the world isn't coming to an end. Finn, Noah could you act anymore like 4 year olds if you tried? Blaine, I'll see you really soon. Xx

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe:<strong> So, I was for once in my life, studying in my solo room. Music playing and for once getting stuff done but then who should come barging through my door? EVERYONE! #WhatThe

- feeling **irritated** at** Sebastian's pad** with **Wes Thomas, Jacob Evans** and **7 others**.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, you're our replacement. Haha. Have fun this weekend ;) Hopefully you'll find time to work on that Latin paper :P

**Sebastian Smythe:** They're eating all my food and making a mess all over my bed! Guys I can't cope with this!

**Blaine Anderson:** You just wait until they find your DVD collection. Then you're done for.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm seriously considering leaving my car here and walking to the damn hospital. #TypingMyThoughts

**Sebastian Smythe:** They've found it! Oh Blaine they've found it, mother man save me.

**Blaine Anderson:** Mother man?

**Sebastian Smythe:** I have no idea..

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thomas:<strong> **Sebastian Smythe** has Mean Girls on DVD! #WellINever

- is feeling **OutOfThisWorld** at **Sebastian's Pad.**

**Matt Anders, Thad Gordon** and **5 Others** like this?

**Thad Gordon:** Are you being serious?

**Jeff Harding:** Picture Proof! (Jeff has attached an image)

**Thad Gordon:** You were being serious.

**Kurt Hummel:** Mean Girls Sebastian? I mean I have girly films, but Mean Girls?

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Sebastian Smythe:** It's a good movie!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Shayne Anderson:** Seriously Shayne, if you call me that on here one more time. I will disown you. I promise you I will. However, all that aside I would love to meet up with you when you're back in town. Maybe if I speak to Kurt and the Hummel's you can come over for Friday night dinner? How does that sound? :) Message me when you're back online! :D xx

**Kurt Hummel** and **Finn Hudson** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Still stuck in non-moving traffic and who shows up with Coffee and Cupcakes? My one and only.

- feeling **lucky** with **Kurt Hummel** at** the edge of the world.**

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** Burt had to pretty much push him out the door. :L

**Rachel Berry:** Oh! And Burt said if he used Facebook properly he'd liked this status :D Carole too!

**Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones** and **6 Others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** He's been moping about it for the past half an hour, it was sickening.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww, but I wouldn't want to take Kurt away from Burt.. :(

**Rachel Berry:** Burt's fine, honest. We're just waiting for the next lot of test results to come back and then we can head home anyway.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, stop it. I want to be here, those two are just making it to be worse than it was. Plus, I'm here now so, I'm not talking to you on here.

**Blaine Anderson:** Phones off.

**Rachel Berry:** Behave boys, just because all you see is the other doesn't mean surrounding cars can't see you. ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky ;)

**Finn Hudson:** What does that mean Rach? Why wanky? What?

**Noah Puckerman:** Exhibitionist! That's my boy! #ThatsMyBoy

**Rachel Berry:** Maybe it's just as well Burt and Carole don't use Facebook properly.. :L

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel! You guys are gross.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe: Blaine, Kurt<strong>. Please come back already? I don't know how much longer I can take this. There's popcorn everywhere! They're all in the pyjama's already and you can't see my floor through the duvets! I can't take this shit! Please come back! #Begging #ImActuallyBegginYou

- feeling **Lost** in **Hell.**

**Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders** and **5 Others** like this.

**Wes Thomas:** We're not all that bad are we Sebby?

**David Stuart:** I mean yeah, you don't look all that stressed tucked away in the corner with your phone. Typing away ;) You actually look like you're smiling.

**Blaine Anderson:** Welcome to the life Sebastian. It sucks. You're gonna love it.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Nick Jones:** Dude, Jeff and I haven't even arrived yet? What the hell are you doing to have stressed Seb out already!? Bloody hell!

**Jeff Harding:** We'll be there in a few. We got, distracted.

**Jacob Evans:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Kurt Hummel:** Give it time Sebastian. Come Sunday you'll be used to it all, but I'd get prepared. I'm pretty sure this will become a reassuring thing if we start coming home weekends.

**Wes Thomas:** WHAT!?

**David Stuart:** EVery WeEKend!?

**Joshua Evans:** Why!?

**Jacob Evans:** Would you do that!?

**Sebastian Smythe:** I'm sorry, WHAT!? You can't leave me with these losers every weekend. I don't think I'll make it through this one!

**Blaine Anderson:** You'll be fine Smythe. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Who do you think you're calling a loser, Loser.

**David Stuart:** Yeah!

**Sebastian Smythe:** What?

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Wes Thomas<strong> and **Santana Lopez:**

Hey you, how are you?

Look, did you want to postpone this evening? Maybe meet up on Sunday instead or something? I just, considering everything that's going on with Kurt and his Dad maybe it would be best if you stay with him this evening? Maybe take him out for a meal or bowling or something?

I really do want to see you again, but I think Kurt should come first right now.

Just let me know?

Can't wait to see you,

Wes. xx

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> tagged **Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** in her album '**Mobile Uploads.**'

**Sam Evans, Matt Anders** and **8 Others** like this.

**Santana Lopez:** Adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Aww, Finn's fast asleep on Carole's shoulder while Kurt sleeps on Blaine. The pair of them are absolutely exhausted. Hopefully the Doctor will be back soon!

- feeling **Impatient** at** Lima Hospital** with** Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson** and** Kurt Hummel.**

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Santana Lopez<strong> and **Wes Thomas:**

I must say I was shocked to receive this message form you Wesley.

But shocked in the best way. I can't believe you're willing to give up all of *THIS* for Kurt's sake and I must say that's something that I admire. My friends are my family, and I'm glad that, even though this is Kurt, that you're willing to respect that.

We already have a little thing planned tomorrow lunchtime, there's going to be this huge dinner at Rachel's house and it's going to be amazing. It's also a little bit of a celebration of Kurt and Blaine's promise forever. There's balloons and candles and a cake and everything. He's going to love it. It was all my idea, can't wait to see his face.

I was really looking forward to seeing you too, but Kurt's more important, no offence, at the moment. But Sunday afternoon sounds good. Did you maybe want to meet at The Lima Bean for coffee at say, 4ish?

Look forward to seeing you too

Santana xx

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>: IT CAME! **Kurt Hummel**! It finally came!

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and** 1 Other** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** No way! Really!? We'll have to get some good use out of it this weekend!

**Santana Lopez:** Wan.. wait. Nope. Can't do it. I'm too damn excited! How's Kurt holding up? :(

**Blaine Anderson:** Haha :P Good girl Tana. He's alright. They're in with the doctor now so I'm just sat with a cup of coffee. The Doctor didn't like he was bearing bad news so, fingers crossed!

**Kurt Hummel:** That's great news Satan! Definitely get some use of it this weekend! Maybe take a stroll to the park? I think it's time for a new display picture. Don't you **Blaine**? ;)

**Blaine Hummel:** Oh really? Now I'm excited ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Okay, now wanky. ;)

**Santana Lopez:** But yeah! That sounds great! Sunday morning? How does that sound? Great! I already can't wait :D EEK!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my goodness. Santana Lopez. THE **Santana Lopez** has been reduced to 'EEK!' I never thought I'd see the day.

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Noah Puckerman:** Where's Puckerman's invite!?

**Santana Lopez:** Grow a set Puck! This is a 'gotta gay' thing. okay. Good.

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

**Noah Puckerman:** Not nice.

**Kurt Hummel:** But Santana you're not..

**Santana Lopez:** Shut it Porcelain.

**Kurt Hummel:** Right.

**Santana Lopez** and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> All is great! Thank you too all of those who sent me messages. Everything's fine. Dad's fine. They're going to bring him every few months for check ups, but for now he's as fit as a fiddle. But thank you all. Especially Blaine for driving all this way after the worst exam ever *heart*

- feeling **Loved** with **Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** and **Finn Hudson**.

**Wes Thomas:** You know we're always here for you.

**Mercedes Jones:** Us too Boo.

**Rachel Berry:** You know we love you.

**Finn Hudson:** Always here for you Dude.

**Kurt Hummel:** I know. You guys know I'd do the same for you.

**Santana Lopez:** We know.

**David Stuart, Sam Evans** and **12 Others** like this.

* * *

><p>Private Message between <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **David Stuart:**

You guys are ridiculous, but thank you.

I really appreciated you guys dropping me this message. I do know you guys are always there for me and a Potterthon Sunday evening sounds great, Sorry Sebastian. I loved all the messages guys, and the texts that you sent. I think you actually gave my phone a headache, but I really appreciated it.

I love you guys too.

See you Sunday. xx


End file.
